No Names
by Verbophobic
Summary: Um Avery is Hawks niece and her parents have recently passed on. Having no other place to go she, a normal civilian, moves into the G.I. Joe base. But what ha-.. SE/OC SEQUALS ARE UP. No Names 1.5 & 2 and New Names.
1. I'm Just A Small Town Girl

**Ok I just wanted to say one or two things. Leave a review please. I feel like no one likes this story T.T leave it when ever you want, I just want at lease one damn review. Also I wanted an Authors Note in this chapter so hi lol.**

Snake Eyes couldn't look away from her for more than a moment and his team members were making jokes at his expense. Any other time he would have argued back but right now he was too distracted watching this underling bob her head to the music that flowed through the clunky headphones on her head. The hat she had on covered most of her hair but he could still see little chunks of it sticking out the bottom. At first he thought that there was no way that the orange could be her real color then he remembered how he has met people in the past with much the same color as her. He would only be able to truthfully tell when her roots are seeable.

It was lunch time for most of the Joe's. Yet she, like himself, had no plate or platter. He just didn't like to eat in front of other people and he didn't like other people seeing his face. He could see no such thing with her. Nothing covering her face and no reason to not like eating in front of others; especially when she sat alone. General Hawk entered and walked over to the table. At fist he was quiet thinking of how to word whatever he was about to say. After watching the man do nothing for several minutes Snake Eyes went back to watching the unknown girl.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Snake Eyes realized that Hawk was talking. Unfortunately he was too occupied trying to lip read the words the girl that held his attention was mouthing. _'Just a small town girl, born and raised in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere.'_ she bobbed her head for a few moments before continuing. _'Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere.'_ Vaguely he recognized the song but couldn't put his finger on it. _'A singer in a smokey room, a smell of wine and cheep perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on an on an on an. Strangers! Waitin. Up and down the boulevard there's sha-'_ Snake Eyes was torn from the reading of the small woman's lips when Hawk placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You heard not a word of what I said." It was a statement and not a question. "To sum it up, I want you guys to keep an eye on my niece. She isn't a Joe. Her parents, my sister and her husband, passed away recently. Horrible accident really. Anyway she needed a place to stay and family. I'm not much but I agreed. I expect you all to welcome her with open arms and help her out." Hawk looked to the girl snake eyes was watching. "She's something isn't she. Nothing like either of her parents. Good thing too. Secretly I have always disliked my sister and hated her husband." He sighed and continued on rambling. "I had really feared for the way girl would grow up. But she's really-oh uhm excuse I didn't mean to ramble."

"Hey it's alright man. Interesting story really. Who is she?" Duke asked.

"Her name is Avery." Hawk inclined his head to the girl. She was bobbing her head to a different beat. The song from before must have finished and changed. "I need one of you to keep a close eye on her. To show her around, the do's and don't of this place, and to be like a guardian angel."

"So you need a babysitter for her?" Ripcord asked. Snake Eyes nearly growled at him. This girl needed no babysitter, she didn't need a guardian angel either. From what he has heard and seen the girl, Avery, only needed a friend.

"I guess you call it that. Any volunteers?" When none of Alpha Team. Made any type of movement for fear of it being taken as an offer to watch the girl Snake Eyes tilted his head to the side. When he realized his mistake it was too late. "Why thank you Snake Eyes for the oh so kind offer. I think I will graciously accept. No move your ass over there and say hi." When he made no move the General continued. "Move, and that is an order snake Eyes."

Now Snake Eyes wasn't one for disobeying but he still didn't move. Instead he signed in ASL **'There is no need to bother right now. I'll go when I'm ready.'** Not looking at the other Joe's he stayed facing Hawk.

"But she is alone. Look she's not sitting with any one."

**'Maybe she wants some alone time. If she wanted to sit with people, well look around.'** Snake Eyes signed quickly. Nearly half of the tables had open seats. Hawk just turned towards the girl and walked over. Putting a hand on her shoulder he spoke to her. Not wanting to be caught staring Snake eyes just turned back to his team. Once again they had gone back to their own devices.

He heard the foots steps heading towards the table before Hawk spoke as if he hadn't just talked to the people at the table just several minutes ago. "Team, this is my niece Avery. She's going to be staying here for a while and needs to bunk with one of you. Hm how you bunk with Snake Eyes over here?"

Immediately Snake Eyes looked towards Scarlet, a plea quiet visible to her and the team but not the two standing be hind him. "Actually, Hawk," Scarlet accepted and knew Snake eyes would find a way to repay her. "Why doesn't she bunk with me or Covergirl?"

"No. I like my space. I'm sorry but no." Covergirl sent an apologetic smile to Avery. Avery sent one right back. It conveyed a message saying _'It's alright. I'm sorry about my pushy uncle.'_

"Ok then it's settled. You bunk with Scarlet." Hawk turned and left.

Scarlet signed to Snake Eyes letting him know that he owed her big time. "Oh, is someone deaf here? I don't know Sign Language." Avery looked fearful for a moment before hiding it.

"Nah our buddy here." Duke leaned onto snake eyes. "Is mute. I don't know why Scarlet signed to him but don't worry. I'm Duke by the way."

Another man spoke up. "I'm Ripcord and that is Snake Eyes." Ripcord point to Snake Eyes. "But most of us have to go to training now. Luckily Snake Eyes has today off. So have fun." Everyone at the table stood up except Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes sighed. He had just been admiring the girl now he was saddled with the responsibility of looking out for her. He looked her up and down. The headphones were still blaring music but were hanging around her neck. Her eyes were a bit discomforting. They way that the right eye was blue and the left green sort of made her look a bit like a demon. But was everyone a bit of a demon deep down? He stared into her eyes a moment before he continued to look her over.

She had a long sleeve shirt on. The turquoise matched her eye and contrasted with the short sleeve shirt she wore over it. Her short sleeve shit had the band Slipknot on it and was darkly colored. The pants she had on had to weigh nearly as much as she did herself. Snake Eyes couldn't remember what they were called, but they were black and had a lot of chains inter-crossing on them. She had normal looking Converses on. Looking back up he realized how short she was. And how uncomfortable she looked to be feeling under his scrutinizing eyes. He motioned to the seat next to himself.

"It's nice to meet you Snake Eyes." When she said this he nodded in agreement.


	2. He's A Son of A Bitch

**Short, I know but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. And I think that un-like my other stories these bad people might come back and show their ugly faces in a few chapters. Review letting me know if they should or shouldn't after next chapter that is. I'll typing and posting that in several minutes once it is fully finished. I just realized I hadn't posted this yet, heh, heh, heh.**

The two had sat there just observing each other for a while. After several more minutes Snake Eyes stood up and stretched. Thinking he was just going to leave her she felt a bit dejected. So far, besided her uncle, it seemed that no one liked her. She watched him walk to the door. When Snake Eyes looked right behind him and saw nothing he was a bit confused he looked right at her than to the spot right behind him. He continued to do this before he sighed and gave up. Snake Eyes walked back to the table and grabbed her arm. Once she was standing he let go of her and started to walk once more. Only a few steps away he turned and saw her standing in the same place and not moving.

He nearly growled when he had to walk back to her once more. Grabbing her wrist he walked once more and dragger her. Once to the spot at the door he let her hand drop and continued to walk. This time when he looked over his shoulder she was following right behind him. It had taken Avery a moment to finally realize what he had wanted when he started to pull he. He was trying to show her around. Walking in silence for a moment she tried to take things in. "So, um how are we to communicate? I mean you don't speak apparently and I don't know Sign Language."

I took her a moment to realize that there was no way for him to reply. "Sorry."She mumbled and gave a short laugh. "Not used to people that don't talk." He abruptly stopped out side of a black door. Typing in a code too fast for her to see she waited quietly. He entered the room and held up a finger. "K. I'll wait." He had motioned for her to wait a moment. The door quietly closed behind him but not before she saw a bit into it. This must have been his private quarters.

"Hey, look it's a newbe." A man said from behind her. Turning she saw three men, they gave a corrupt feeling to the air. "How should we show this one how it works here?" The man that spoke was standing in the middle. His brunette hair stood out from the other two men's hair. He looked to the one to his left.

"Aw come on man, this one is too tiny and won't be fun." He shifted from foot to foot. Obviously not liking the situation he was being put into. The red head looked down at his feet when the brunette man growled.

The last one, the one with blond hair, laughed and the other two men looked at him. "How would you know? Have you _tried_ her out? We could do that."

The red haired one's eyes opened in wide in fear and disgust. Fear that went towards Avery. And disgust about even thinking of forcing himself on someone. "No. If you want to do that then I'm out." He took a step back as if to push his point.

"Fine leave. She doesn't look _too_ bad." The brunette sized her up. "Where though?" The red head turned and left without a goodbye, shaking his head as he went. The blond man didn't answer and the brunette growled. "I asked where are we going to to?" He sent a glare out to the grinning blond.

"Here." He inclined a head towards the door. "I have a pass-code that can override most of the codes on personal doors." Reaching past her he typed it in. At fist it beeped really high-pitched then quieted and clicked open. "Let's go."


	3. We All Love Kitchens

**Chapter 3. So uh I guess read. You don't HAVE to review. But it would be nice. And much appreciated. Ok on we- have you noticed that I don't like to FINISH things? I like to start them like my challenge finished up to halfway through 9 out of 10. Or my RbBb took eleven months to update yet here I am on another story. Or Pinky promise. I have gotten one ch up started the second yet gave up after one night. My LotR is going nowhere. And I got Two of my Gin Trilogy up. Hah Fml. I'll finish something someday. ….. Hopefully. Lol. How did Ch2 end? Cause already I have forgotten. . . **

Avery tried to hold her ground but they were much bigger and stronger than her. Quickly they forced her in and closed the door. The Brunette closed the door but hadn't looked back as he kicked it shut. If he had he would have seen Snake Eyes crouched in the corner. But no one was facing that way and no one noticed the ninja man. The blond pushed Avery towards the bed. When she realized what they meant to do she paled and tried to get away. But her struggles were futile. "Let me go! Please let me go." She begged. Fear was evident in her voice.

The brunette stopped the blond from continuing forward. Glaring at the brunette the blond stepped back. Grinning wickedly at Avery the brunette picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. At this action Snake Eyes snapped into action. He quietly came up behind the blond. The brunette had crawled onto the bed and was trying to grope Avery but she had enough control to keep his hands off of her. As these two were struggling Snake Eyes knocked the blond man out. Looking at the bed an uncontrollable anger took hold of him.

Snake eyes tore the man off of her and threw him across the room. "Wha?" The brunette was surprised. Once he got over it anger came. "Who the hell do-A-Alpha Team?" Fear took root in the brunettes stomach. "I-I-m sorry. I didn't know. W-we'll take it else where." He actually shook. But none of that stopped Snake Eyes from attacking. When the man finally blacked out from his bloody beating Snake Eyes turned to Avery.

Avery had curled into a ball on the farthest corner of his bed. Had he know that she would be ganged up on if left outside of his chambers he would have invited her in, it wasn't like he had anything to hide. Sitting on the edge of his bed he lightly touch her. His hand resting on her shoulder. But that touch alone was enough to set her off. She became frenzy like and tried to back farther into the corner. She pushed herself into the wall and kept trying to back away. Not knowing what else to do he waited until she quite moving then quickly he grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.

Once Avery realized who was in front of her she calmed down a bit. Her eyes softened a bit before widening in fear. Immediately recognizing that something was wrong he jumped away from the bed. If Avery's eyes hadn't widened when they had he would have been knocked out by the blond man. Obviously the man hadn't really been knockout but only stunned enough to make Snake Eyes think he had been. "Back away man, this is my fuck." The blond man didn't recognize who Snake Eyes was. He didn't recognize the danger he was throwing himself into.

Snake Eyes had no choice but to draw his weapon. With the other guy his bare hands had been enough but this man had somehow gotten his hands on what seemed to be a police mans baton. Carefully Snake Eyes surveyed his opponent. Trying not to underestimate the man another time he waited patiently. The blond man was starting to get impatient and soon enough he attacked. Snake eyes focused on the fight and not the girl that jumped off the bed.

Avery hopped off of the bed and was about to run for it when the blond man pushed Snake Eyes up against a wall. It was obvious Snake Eyes didn't want to kill the man and couldn't figure out how to knock him out. Looking around Avery saw a small kitchen remembering something she and a friend used to do as kids she ran into the kitchen and searched for her weapon of choice. Once she found a nice big and sturdy one she returned to room. Even though the kitchen was in the corner of the room she counted this as returning.

Snake Eyes was being choked by the blond bafoon. He was fairly good at holding his breath but like every living person he would need oxygen soon. The blond man was staring to grin like a maniac. Snake Eyes was just about to slice the blond man when a loud clang was heard from behind the man. Surprise was seen in the blond mans eyes but after a second clang was heard pain flashed for a moment before anger settled in its place. The third clang did it though. The blonds mans eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed with a groan. Taking in as much breath in as his lungs would allow at one single time, Snake Eyes realized what had happened and what that clanging had been.

Right in front of him was Avery. She was clutching the pan he used to cook with. And it was obvious that she was terrified. The blond man started to stirred and she started to raised the pan once more. Putting as much force as her small body could behind this final swing, she raised the cooking utensil above her head and swung down. This clang was louder than the other three but did the job just as well. Shaking she clutched the pan to her chest. Fear was in her eyes as she shook. But also Snake eyes could see pride, surprise, and distaste.


	4. Canteen Is Where We Eat

**I loved that last chapters ending. Ever since I've seen Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship Of The Ring, where Sam is taking out goblins or whatever with his frying pan, I have always wanted to use a pan as a weapon in a story. And I couldn't help myself. Lmao. Sorry if you don't like.**

Snake Eyes pushed the man with the toe of his shoe. He groaned and did no more than that. Keeping an eye on the man he pushed avery to the door of the room. Typing something in to a touch screen a face popped up. "Security is on the way." Was all it said then disappeared. Avery stayed right next to Snake Eyes and didn't move an inch from his side.

Taking the pan from Avery, she clutched at it with all her might yet he was still able to get it from her, Snake Eyes walked to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Walking back to the door they stayed there until security came. When the leader came in he asked what had happened and Snake Eyes told him it all through Sign Language. He left out anything about the third man. And Avery had no idea what he was saying. "What's your name miss?" The security guy, Bob his name tag said, asked.

"A-Avery." She stuttered, ever since she had been attacked by a school bully in the sixth grade she stuttered when scared. "I'm H-Hawks niece."

Suddenly he straitened and turned around barking orders faster than her ears could follow. Snake Eyes gently lead her out of the room. She was twitchy, jumping at nearly everything and it slightly saddened him, tugged at his heart it did, to see her like this. He had only seen her for the first time nearly an hour ago and didn't know her but it still upset him to see her this way. With that last thought tugging on his mind he decided where to take her.

They tuned down corridor after corridor and Avery feared she would never finder her way if somehow the two got separated. Coming to large oak doors they stopped. Looking all around Avery finally found a sign indicating the room they were going into. The Library. When they entered Snake Eyes lead her over to a table and made her sit. He went to walk to the receptionist but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. Looking around he saw no one else so her took a few more steps forward then looked back at her again to make sure she hadn't been taken or left.. "I'm fine, just hurry please." And hurry Snake Eyes did.

It took no more than a minute. When he returned he had a pad and pen to write with. Avery's eyes light up when she saw this. He had found a way to communicate his thoughts to her. He quickly scribbled down something and passed her the pad. **_'Tell me a bit about yourself.'_** She was shocked at this. Snake Eyes wanted know stuff about her. Passing the pad back she asked what he wanted to know. **_'Favorite color, show, book, simple stuff like that.'_** This made her heart speed up. Never had any guy shown interest about her. Grabbing the pad once more he scribbled down one last word. **_'Age.'_**

"I'm nineteen just about twenty. Also I'm a legal midget. Cause I'm four feet eleven inches. Any one four eleven and under, over the age of eighteen, is considered a legal midget." She said most of this with wonder in her voice. He gave a short laugh. And she smiled. "Um I like quite a few color combination, one of which is black and blue. Although you probably could have told that by my shirts." She held out her arm to show the shirts to him. "I don't like Tv that much but if I had to choose it would be True Blood. It's on HBO. Um my favorite book is called Green Angel, it's been my favorite since fifth grade. What about you?"

_**'None really, no Tv, not really sure, twenty-five.'**_ He put his answers in order of the questions. Continuing on like this they sat there him writing and her talking for nearly three hours. He only realized the time when her stomach gurgled.

"Whoops. Sorry. I guess I'm a bit hungry." She gave a short laugh. He wrote down one last thing then stood up. Once she stood up too he handed her the pad and started to walk. "Oh uh I guess my favorite Italian food would have to be pizza." The silence after seemed to be pregnant but in actuality it was a nice and comfortable one to the two people.

When they entered the canteen they saw the rest of Alpha team. "Hello again." Avery said catching their attention. Snake Eyes just sat down. "You guys don't mind if I join you do you?" Snake Eyes didn't give them a chance to answer he pulled her into a seat. Thinking for a minute, he got up and started to walk away. Hearing Avery start to get up he walked back and putting his hand on her shoulder he put her ass back on the plastic seat of the chair. "Fine, fine." She said and he left once more.


	5. Stop Poking Me, Just Surrender Already

**Whoot five. I'm all antsy because I've been sitting here all day. Yeah I've been typing but i've been here all day. Sitting in bed. Barely moving. And I am antsy, twitchy and feel an over bearing need to pee. Brb. Ah all better. So five. OMG BACK IS COLD BRRRRRRRRR NUUUUUUU.**

There was some small talk while Avery waited for Snake Eyes to come back. But non of it interested her as much as Snake Eyes' writing did. She was growing to like the man. Honestly she could say he seemed to be her first real friend in years. Most of the girls that claimed to be her friend just went behind her back gossiped about her. And the guys, oh they were worse. In her high school she had become known as a whore because she said no to the wrong guy and he didn't like to be turned down. And the guy had started several rumors. By the end of her high school career it was said that she had slept with at least half of the male student body and most, if not all, of the male teachers. But Snake Eyes didn't seem like that kind of man, the one to take a no badly. Although if she had to guess she wouldn't give him a no.

Suddenly a pizza was set down in front of her. No cheese, extra sauce, and pineapples. Just the way she liked it. Looking to the person who set in front of her she smiled her thanks and a nod was her reply. She mentioned this at the beginning of their talk, the way she liked her pizza that is. Looking to Snake Eyes one more time before she started to eat she could only think of how much she liked this man. She felt as if he would become one of her best friends. Not able to help herself she hoped that they might become more.

The dinner lasted a lot longer than the eating did. Once someone finished their food they either started up a conversation or entered one. Avery just watched Scarlet and Snake Eyes sign back and forth. Even though she understood none of it she got the gist of it. Scarlet seemed to be taunting him about...someone or something, and Snake Eyes tried to deny it but was getting infuriated and kept slipping up. He obviously did what ever he was being taunted about. He even seemed a bit embarrassed. And Avery found it cute.

She was waiting for a moment in the silent conversation to ask if she might be able to have an escort to Scarlet's room because she was tired. But every time she was about to speak up one of the two would start it up again. Avery was able to tell when the conversation changed because the gestures became different and Snake Eyes started to point to himself. Scarlet let out a laugh and continued to playfully argue with him. Except he was so flustered he though that Scarlet meant whatever she was saying.

Feeling pity Duke forced his way into the conversation. "She fucking with ya buddy. Look at her eyes every once in a while. She that damn gleam? She is enjoying your agitation." Duke put a hand on Snake Eyes back in sympathy. Snake Eyes looked at Scarlet and upon seeing the grin and sparkle in her eyes glared at her. Then in one move he managed to get up and give her the obscene gesture of the bird. He sulked off and Avery gave a small laugh. It was a pathetic one because she didn't really want to be left there alone, well not really alone but she wasn't really friends with any of the other people like she was with Snake Eyes.

Scarlet immediately moved onto another conversation one Snake Eyes left but Duke shook his head and looked towards Avery when he saw her staring at him. "Do you know what they were saying?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Absolutely not. But I could get some stuff. She was teasing him about hanging with you think. But don't take my word on it. Only those two know, and I can guarantee you neither will speak of this to anyone else." Ripcord took his attention and Avery was left to do nothing once more.

Sighing she put her headphones, that were around her neck still, on and reached into her pocket for her iPod. Taking it out she put Metallica on. Hit the random button she was glad that _'Enter Sandman'_ came on first. It was one of her favorite Metallica songs. By the time the lords preyer was being said in a dark voice then repeated by a child voice, she was dead asleep. Avery briefly remembered swatting at someone's hand that insisted on poking her cheek. She had swatted it away successfully the first time. But when it came back she wasn't so successful. In her sleep muddled mind she managed to growl at the person. They seemed surprised enough to retreat and stay away for a moment. When the damn hand returned for the third time she growled more fiercely. Thinking, while somewhat asleep, she guessed who it was. When growling didn't work she nearly hissed in a tone husky from lack of use in her sleep. "Stop poking me, Rip, and just surrender." She heard a laugh. He obviously thought she was sleep talking. Waking up enough to open an eye and glare at him she continued. "Just let me sleep." Not waiting for a reply she closed her eye and almost immediately went back to sleep.

But her mind did not turn of until after hearing Ripcord say. "I feel bad for ya Scarlet. She's obviously not a morning person."

She was able to hear scarlet laugh and her answer just before the sweet darkness of sleep took her in to its loving arms once again. "Not my problem. I told Snake that I couldn't have her with me because Cybergirl's room was vandalized, so she's all his once again." Then Avery knew no more until awakening.

Snake Eyes returned to his room after leaving the canteen in angered embarrassment. Scarlet had first taunted him about having a crush on Avery. And he kept slipping up and revealing that although he might not have a crush, he had indeed acquired feelings for the short girl. And when he tried to change the subject Scarlet found a way to make it about Avery too. He tried to talk about training that he missed but she changed to back to Avery by mentioning how she had to room with Cybergirl for the time being. It just so happened that Cybergirl had happened to have had her room vandalized.

Looking at the clock he realized should probably try to go and find Avery. Getting up he headed to the place he had seen her last; the canteen. Entering he saw the three of them. Most of Alpha Team had left already. The three of them were all that was left. Scarlet laid her head on Ripcord's shoulder as he poked Avery's cheek. Standing right behind them he could see everything that was going on. He was just about to stop Ripcord when Avery growled. Ripcord hesitated before going right before going on back to poking. It surprised all three people when Avery spoke. "Stop poking me, Rip, and just surrender." Ripcord laughed and even Snake Eyes thought she was sleep taking. But when she opened an eye wearily he realized Ripcord had woken her and that didn't sit well with Snake Eyes. He didn't catch the last thing that she said but she closed her eye and apparently went back to sleep.

Ripcord leaned his head on Scarlet's head and said. "I feel bad for ya Scarlet. She's obviously not a morning person."

Scarlet laughed and barely shook her head. "Not my problem. I told Snake that I couldn't because Cybergirl's room was vandalized, so she's all his once again."

"What happened?" Ripcord voice was laced a bit with worry, but not much.

"A short circuit." Scarlet said then yawned. Snake Eyes put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Hm? Oh you're back, finally. Well I'm going to sleep." Scarlet stood.

"I'm coming with." Ripcord said.

"We're sleeping tonight." She told him sternly. "Covergirl will be back in the morning."

"Sure we are. Sure we are" The two left starting to bicker as they went.

Not sure what else to do he looked back to Avery. She looked so peaceful as she slept and he didn't want to wake her. So doing the only thing he could think to do her picked her up bridal style. She shifted slightly and he feared he had woken her. But she was only shifting into a more comfortable position. As he walked to his room he felt her snuggle more into his chest. He let a soft smile grace his masked lips as he walked. Getting to his door he realized a slight problem, how was he to put the code in and keep her in his arms. Testing her wight in just one arm he was surprised at how little she actually weighed.

Quickly he entered the code in and entered. The light was still on from when he left to go find her and he turned it off on his way in, he knew his room and everything in it by memory. Walking over to the bed he pulled the covers back and laid her down. Quietly he removed her shoes and then went to work on his own. Removing his mask he walked over to the bathroom and turned off that light, all the while patting his hair down from instinct. Now it was time to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day to get to know the sleeping girl that he was slowly, but surly, falling for.


	6. His Moans and Groans

**Me "5356." Da gives weird look. Me "My story has 5356 words" Da. "Jesus cripe" Me "It's all in one story" Da *shakes head is disbelief* Me "I started this story today" Da "Wow" Me "Only four hours ago at six." Da "Holy shit" Me "I have no life" Da "I know". Lmao. This is what happened at the end of chapter five. I told him and like wow. Lmao. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. "Looking up Avery could see snake" at this point I had to stop because I was too distracted by 'Friendship Thongs' and 'Balloon Condoms.' Lmao Get it Danielle? Hah.**

Avery woke feeling warm and comfortable. Snuggling deeper into what ever she was again she though of her dream. Her mother had been alive still and was telling how sorry she was that she couldn't be there. And said that _He_ had her blessing. Avery had wondered who _He_ was and just walked with her mother. When her mother nodded forward Avery looked. The aging man had asked _do you?_ And Avery opened her mouth fully intending to ask _Do I what?_ But all she said was _I do._ Shock washed though her as her eyes closed and soft lips were pressed to hers. Then when she had pulled away she was looking at a coffin and she felt anger, sorrow, disbelief, and a lot more. Next she was looking at a stone. Peering closer she read. ~~~~~ ~~~~ Beloved father of ~~~~~ and beloved husband of Avery. A hand had tugged hers and a little girl asked _'Where's daddy? Mommy?'_ That was when Avery awoke.

A sound came from what ever she was cuddled against and Avery realized that it wasn't a what, but a who. Moving just slightly she recognized Snake Eyes Ninja outfit and his arms wrapped around her. Both people were laying on their sides. She couldn't help herself and yawned. He hmmed and continued to sleep. Avery wasn't one to wake up in someone's arms and freak. And not being one to waking up in arms she didn't know what to do so she stayed still. But soon she started to get a cramp in her side. Wiggling around she tried to get comfortable but only succeeded in squirming down a bit. A groan was heard from above her. Looking up Avery could see Snake Eyes, and his mask was off. He was actually quite beautiful and only had one really noticeable scar on his face. The scar ran from over his left eyebrow to his right cheekbone. His dirty-blond hair looked really nice like it suited him.

Wiggling a bit more several thing happened simultaneously. One thing was that he groaned again. Right after the sound escaped his lips Avery realized it was a moan, not a groan. Another was that there was a hard object poking into her stomach. Apprehension about what it was dawned on her and a bright red blush coated her cheeks. And lastly he held her tighter. Not moving an inch Avery decided that discomfort was better than trying to get out and him waking to an awkward situation. The worst thing possible in Avery's mind happened, her stomach gurgled. What ever was poking her stomach seemed to throb almost and become harder. Snake Eyes once again moaned. But after a moment he rolled onto his back rather than staying on his side.

Once he was on his back his left arm released her. Avery wiggled back up and she stiffened when he yawned. Except for his right hand he didn't move after that and somehow for a ninja he was a heavy sleeper. Or maybe it was just that he was worn out from nearly being choked yesterday. Groaning to her self she managed to get mostly out of the bed. But Snake Eyes' right hand clutched her shirt, when he had moved he had grabbed the sleeve, and now she was stuck in the ninjas grasp. Try as she might she just could not get the ninja to let go. Giving up she decided to try and wake him up.

Avery lightly shook his shoulder and got no reaction. Shaking him a tiny bit harder he still presented her with nothing. Not even a groan left the man. Thinking back to the other night she started to constantly poke his cheek. Automatically his left hand tried to swat her away. Keeping at it he soon swatted with his right hand. Had she not felt him let go of her arm he would have whacked the hand that had been poking him. And in his sleep he swung pretty hard; hard enough that it might actually have hurt her. But luckily she was out of the way by the time his hand neared hers. And as soon as he had let go she had scurried fully out of the bed a far enough away that he wouldn't be ably to reach her.

Sighing gratefully she quickly made her way to one of the three door in his room. Not the one she wanted, it was a closet and not the bathroom. The urge to pee suddenly, surprised her. How had she not noticed that she had to go so bad? Going to the next door she was unhappy to find it locked. It seemed to laugh at her, taunt her with the fact that it wasn't the room that she wanted and she had to pee so bad. Quickly she went to the last door and nearly ripped it off it's hinges. Glee spread through her as she entered the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she went to the toilet and took care of her business. When she was finished she hurriedly washed her hands and exited the small rectangular room.

Looking at the bed she gasped then looked away. Her eyes flickered back to Snake Eyes before immediately looking away. Getting annoyed by her own behavior she went to the foot of the bed and picked up the light blanket. Looking at him her eyes flashed one last time to where his right hand had moved. It was right above his crotch and from the looks of the bulge in his pants she was right about what had poked her. Before she let herself stare anymore, she threw the blanket over top of him. It was successful in what intend for, not letting her stare which would in the end embarrass both of them.


	7. Don't Attack Door Frames, You'll Lose

**Ok chapter seven. Chapter seven, chapter seven. I am hoping that if I keep saying chapter seven over and over I will get an idea of what to do lol. Ok so I finally got an idea for this chapter and if I wanted to do every day until the interesting thing happened that would be probably about five thousand extra words if not more. And I am a bit lazy and realized that when a story has a lot of description and a tiny bit of dialogue it is quite boring. Like I read a really good LoTR story and skipped probably over some odd thousand words cause it described way too much. So skipping is necessary. And yeah this has a lot, and I mean a _lot,_ of description in it but it is necessary. Not ungodly lot but more than normal unless in the first or second chapter really.**

It was only a short while before Snake Eyes became to like Avery. More then a friend type of like. He wouldn't have called it love but after the fifth day of wanting to be near to her he realized his feelings. But little did he know that Avery had feelings like his too. Except instead of accepting her feelings, like he did, she tried to get rid of them.

Avery was angered that it took her nearly seven days to realize that her feeling for Snake Eyes weren't going to go away. She had only just gotten more angered when she realized that she had little control over her body's reaction to him. Born nineteen years ago and she couldn't control her emotions still. But then again never has she felt like this about a man. Yeah she has liked _Johnny Depp_ when he played as _Captain Jack Sparrow_, and yeah _Orlando Bloom_ definitely fit as the person to be _Legolas,_ but that was like a tiny-crush- compared to this. This well she yearned to be next to him.

And as they grew closer as friends she _wanted_ him. Never had she wanted _Johnny Depp_ or _Orlando Bloom_ like she did Snake Eyes. What upset her the most was that she had only seen his face once and already she had trouble remembering what he looked like. That didn't surprise her, it was the fact that she _wanted_ him like she did and couldn't remember his face that well. Yeah she remembered his dirty blond hair and scar but she couldn't remember the physical features of his face. Where his lips a bright red or soft pink? Did he have a crooked or strait nose? Things like that she couldn't remember.

So she took to trying to avoid him. Sleeping in another room with some one else. Mostly she stayed in Cybergirl's room. They had become friends quickly. Avery had been a bit skeptical of the girl at first. Cybergirl had been dressed in a full black attire. Her hair was obviously died black but dark brown roots proved that she had only darkened it a bit. And the pale skin with dark purple lipstick made Avery think of a vampire. Her eyes were a normal though. They were the only normal thing on the girl. In dark light the color seemed to be black but in normal light they were a chocolate brown and when the sun hit them, which was rare, they would be a golden color and you could see a few green flecks. The reason that Cybergirl was so pale and that her eyes were rarely in the sunlight was that she was on the nightshift. So she rarely got the chance to go out.

When Cybergirl went off to do her techie stuff at around ten Avery took over her bed. And when Cybergirl got done with her shift some time in the early hours of the morning she took a shower and if Avery wasn't out of the bed, she hopped in. She wasn't trying to pull anything, although she was indeed bi-sexual, by this action it was just that she thought that they both being tiny would fit. Yeah they did fit, but if Avery was or wasn't there it didn't matter to Cybergirl.

By now Avery had been in the base for nearly two weeks. And she was getting testier than normal. She ached for fresh air. And that brings light to the situation going on now. "But I want fresh air! Come on you can't expect me to stay cooped up in this place any longer. Hawk please." Avery had resorted to begging. Her last ditch effort would come out next. She had started with a statement. _'I'm going out for __some air.'_ Which soon turned to arguing, trying to make a deal, asking, and now to begging.

"No. Besides we're in the middle of a bloody desert. Where would you go?" Hawk countered efficiently. He would have made a great father. Or horrible from the teenagers point of view. But that didn't matter right now because the point of this matter was that Hawk was denying Avery. And that made her produce her innocent look.

Avery was to the point that all her emotions made a few tears come to her eyes. She puckered out her bottom lip and looked the floor. Her hands were holing each other behind her back. And she stood on one foot while the other lightly touched the ground with one toe. The heel swung lightly from the right to the left, the toe never leaving the ground. And the cherry on the top of her act was that she looked to him every few seconds. The tears glossed her eyes over and made it look like she was about to cry.

General Hawk dealt with hardened men and women not needy _kids,_ so this look should have gotten him. But he was a hardened man. Hawk had seen one too many battles and way too many friends and allies die to risk a simply walk while there were enemies said to be close by. "No." was his answer yet again.

He turned and started to leave. Avery was shocked for a moment that her innocent look, which had helped her through school when the councilor tried to get her expelled, had failed. Then there was anger. Pure rage that had built up from the past two weeks of teenage hormones that were out of whack and her not knowing how to react to it. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Her yell startled Hawk so much so that he actually stumbled over his own feet out of surprise. Then he heard a familiar crack. And more cursing.

He quickly went back to the doorway where he had left her. And he saw it. Several of her knuckles were dislocated for sure and maybe one or two were broken. The skin on her fingers had also broken open and there was a bit of blood visible on the steel door frame. "Now why did you go and do that?" Hawk asked bewildered by her action. It was only a simple walk for Gods sake. Not anything to do bodily harm over.

"Is it bad-" Avery paused and considered not asking at all; but the look in Hawks eyes warned her that not continuing would positively be worse than asking her question. "Um is it bad if I can't feel _any_ of the fingers? And," She fidgeted and seemed nervous. Her next words made him laugh. "Also can we not mention this to any one, especially Snakes?" She had held her hand up indicating that _this_ meant her broken hand.

"There are somethings you have yet to learn child." Hawk let a laugh out. "One is that hitting doors doesn't help you out in the end. Second would be that nothing can be kept hidden from Snake Eyes. Hence his name."

"Actually snakes don't see out of their eyes too well. They use their tongue. It smells the scents on the air. And they can only really see the difference in heat. So having snake eyes to see would be a disadvantage unless you have their tongue too." Avery shocked Hawk once again that day.

"Why do you know this?"

"Oh I know a lot of weird things. Like how ants can survive up to two days underwater. I believe that I got kicked out of the science fair for doing that project. Or how about that Iguanas have two, not one but two, penises. Maybe you'd like to know that even though it is bad for them, Panda's wil-"

"Ok I get it. I really don't want to know about Panda's and their oddities. Let's just get you fixed up for now. Then when Cybergirl gets up you can tell her all that useless information you have up in your brain. Just don't tell me anymore about any type of reproductive system. Please." Hawk opened the door to the infirmary and let her enter first.

"Fine, fine. But really the Panda's-"

"Sit." She bowed her head is shame. Right now she felt like the kid in the corner with the _'Dunce'_ hat on.


	8. Tables Don't Make Good Sleeping Buds

**Ok last chapter was a bit uh narrative sounding in the beginning but it came out us so so right? And I have know two people to punch walls one had a broken finger the other just dislocated his so I though that was a good way to release the anger and some more speech in. and I have no idea what the g.i. Joe's doctors name is so in here she will be um Hi-C. MINOR CHANGES! Ok so some minor changes. She is General _Hawks_ niece. And it is Scarlet/Ripcord not duke, that was my bad. Uh that's all besides a few spell checked words.**

Sitting in the infirmary was a bored looking Avery and an amused looking General Hawk. "Can I leave now? I mean if I can't go for a walk fine but we've been her nearly an hour."

Hawk laughed at this before replying. "It's only been ten minutes. Ah Hi-C, what news do you have?"

The doctor, Hi-C, smiled with pity in her eyes. "Well luckily your left handed and nothing was broken in your right hand, but you do have a crack in the middle finger, you've also dislocated three knuckles, and some blood vessels had broken. You hand is going to be swelled a bit for the next day or two. And when it has gone down it will look like it is bruised. Badly bruised. But you'll live." Gently Hi-C popped the dislocated knuckles back in.

"Good." Avery growled. "When will I actually _feel_ the fingers again. And when can I leave?"

"You'll get feeling back once the swelling goes down. There is too-"

"Yeah words I won't understand blah, blah, blah. I can go now, right?"

Hi-C sighed in defeated. "Yeah, but Hawk I'd like to talk to you ab-" Avery didn't hear the rest because she had jumped off of the table she was sitting on and made it to the door by the time the doctor had finished saying yeah.

Avery went to the recreation room and sat down. The Alpha Team was out on a mission so there was no one around in the rec. room. Most of the other days she had busied herself playing against Ripcord, Duke, or Breaker in their video games. Or she would have intelligent conversations with Scarlet. When she spoke with Anna it would be about normal things like movies or books they found interesting. Or what took up most of her time was watching snake eyes do his ninja stuff. Just the other day he had done a handstand balanced on two swords. She loved watching the ninja. Avery even started to think that she was starting to fall in love with the man.

She didn't know when or how it happened, but it did. Avery had fallen asleep. The couch, uncomfortable as it was worked, until she rolled over. Luckily she landed on her left side with an 'oof' and not her right. Sitting up she squinted at the clock. "Well fuck, eleven o'clock. But is it Am or Pm?" Avery was silent so she listened. Nothing. Normally if it was eleven am you would hear some of the Joe's messing around or mechanics working on something. But all she heard was silence. Getting up she walked over to the light and turned it off.

Being the lazy oaf she was when she woke she laid back on the couch instead of going to Cybergirl's room. She closed her eyes for a single second before someone rushed into the room shouting. As quietly and quickly as possible she got off the couch and hid under the table. Laying on her back was the only option she had because of how low the table was. This was one of the few times she was grateful for her small stature. The cloth that hung over the table covered her efficiently when the light was turned on. "No sir. There's no one here sir. The light must have been on a delay to turn off after a certain amount of time." There was quiet before the man walked back out turning the light out as he went.

Fear raced through Avery as she realized that the base was being invaded. Soon exhaustion took over once again she was asleep. Only this time it wasn't peaceful. Nightmares racked her mind for a while and each time she woke up she stifled any sound she might have made, fear motivated her. In the early hours of the morning, or so it felt to Avery, the sweet serenity of black sleep took over. The type of sleep that when you are too tired you mind doesn't make you dream.

When the black oblivion that had claimed Avery gave her back to the world of the conscious she heard a voice. Stiffening she listened. Relief washed over her when she recognized the voices. Cybergirl was arguing with someone. "She has to be in this room! I watched the tapes. Three times. She was here sleeping. Once the lights turned off I lost her it was only for five freaking seconds! Five no more, no less. The guy entered and left. She never did." Silence then more of Cybergirl's arguing. "Well fuck you too Snake Eyes! She is in here. I'm telling you Avery is in here and she's safe."

"Yeah." Avery's voice was a croak from the way she slept, her head had been turned to her left the entire time not having enough room to turn. Or the way she lacked sleep one of the two.

"Avery! Where are you?" Cybergirl's steel covered boot clad feet were visible right in front of the table. Then Snake Eyes' black tabi's were visible next to hers.

"Move back." Although they had to be confused as to where she was they did as told. She scooted out of under the table much slower than when she went under. As soon as she was mostly out Snakes took her into his arms, he was hugging her and her tired mind didn't comprehend it. "I'm fine. That weird guy came in and I ducked under the table. I was too scared to get out of under there last night. I must have fallen asleep." He only held her tighter.

She yawned and hid her face in Snake Eyes' chest. Cybergirl spoke. "I'll be back in a bit. I have to inform General Hawk." Cybergirl's foot steps raced off noisily.

"You are so much more comfortable than under the table." Avery mumbled without thinking. And she could have sworn he gave a short laugh.

One of his hands swept under her knees while the other held her back and he carried her bridal style. Automatically her arms wrapped around his neck. Continuing to hide her face in his chest she fell asleep once more. This time it was a peaceful sleep she entered. One where in her dreams Snake Eyes saved her from the bad guy before it started to get hot and steamy. But in her dream they always got interrupted before anything could happen and he had to go take care of some bad guy before coming back.


	9. Red Heads Are Not Bad People

**Ok so this is chapter nine and my train of thought from chapter eight got lot in my wildly weird dreams. And it is 9:33 am. AM PEOPLE, I'm normally not up until around 12. So I'm a bit of _meh_ feeling right now. Oh and also even though this is after the movie, Storm Shadow is still alive, he might not even show up in this story but he might so I had to mention it.**

When Avery woke she yawned and knew exactly where she was, she wasn't one of those people that forgot something as important as falling asleep in someone's arms. So when she awoke she was not surprised to be in Snake Eyes' room. But she was surprised when he wasn't there. Pushing it off by thinking that he went to eat she removed the thin blanket from her body and stood up. Stretching her arms as far up as they would go she cracked her back and gave another yawn. Moving towards the door she realized she didn't have her shoes and that her hand no longer hurt. But the latter of the two didn't matter.

Searching for her black converses wasn't hard. They were right next to the edge of the bed. So going back over to the bed she sat down and pulled them on. Just as she was about to get up and leave she noticed the corner of something white under his bed. It looked like a picture. She couldn't help herself and grabbed it. Indeed it was a picture. The picture had to have been old with all the wear and tear it had. But that wasn't what caught her interest. There on the far left was Snake Eyes he had to be no older than ten. In the middle was, probably, his master. And on the far right was a sour looking boy. The scowl this kid sported nearly sent shivers down her spine. The scenery in the back was a large temple that took up the whole background and a single cherry blossom.

The cherry blossom was dying, that was easy to tell. The tree had to have caught fire near the roots because it seemed to be blackened only down there, and with out roots a tree will not survive. Also it seemed that the poor tree was really putting up a fight for life. The pink leaves were a lot lighter pink than most but they were dying so that was expected and there were a few at the roots that had given up on life and died. The tree, pretty as it was, succeeded in what the foul kid could not. It was able to fight for what was rightfully its. The shivers seemed to last for a while but as soon as they died down she put the picture back and left the room.

Avery headed to the canteen and pushed the picture out of her mind. Once there she looked around and noticed that Alpha Team once again was missing from the place. A soft sigh left her lips and she sat down to eat. Only after she got comfortable did she realize she had no food. So as she went to get up two people put a hand on each of her shoulders and pushed her right back down "Glad we could catch." She looked to the person who said that. They had taken a seat to her right. Fear raced through her as her eyes widened. Pure terror was all she felt. "Glad to see you remember us. And I _really_ don't appreciate a pan to the head." It was the blond from two weeks ago, the one that had wanted to rape her.

"Yeah where is your snake today?" The other man who had sat to her left was brunette. "Lucky for you we no longer want to tryout your pathetic body. But revenge does sound good." He nodded to the blond and they picked her up by under the arms.

"I'll scream. Let me go and we can forget about this." Avery tried to reason with them, but they weren't taking her serious. Taking a deep breath the blond covered her mouth with his free hand. And because the table she had sat at was closest to the door they easily took her without notice. Her cries of no were muffled. Suddenly a camera caught her eye. She looked dead into the lens and struggled as hard as possible. She bit the blond guy's hand hard enough to draw blood. The metallic taste lingered in her mouth as he pulled his hand away. "HELP!" Her shriek was quickly ended when the brunette put a hand over her mouth. His hand was in a position that she could not bite it.

"Cease and desist woman." The brunette man said then continued. "You aren't getting out and there is no one here." Suddenly they through her to the ground. And then the kicking started. The two were relentless. The kicks and stomps only stopped when several people pulled the two men off. Through the one un-blackened eye she had she was able to recognize the people. There was Cybergirl, another blond girl that Cybergirl was with a lot, and the red head that had backed out on trying to rape her her first day here. There were curses and fists thrown but in the end Cybergirl and her friends managed to chase the two guys off.

Starting to walk off the blond paused, then with a smirk he spoke. "Peh, were done here anyway." After the blond had said this they continued to walk off.

"Oh baby, you poor baby." Cybergirl cooed while looked at her with sadness in her eyes and tears starting to form.

"I think I should see Hi-C. I hurt everywhere." Avery managed to say through the pain and a split lip.

"I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could when I saw you on the screen." Cybergirl motioned for the redhead to pick her up. "And I saw these two on the way and brought them as back up. We'll get you fixed up in no time." And off they went as Avery fell into a black oblivion where the pain could no longer reach her.


	10. Eye For An Eye And The World Is Blind

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know, no Snake Eyes last chapter roar! You kill me for not having him blah, blah, blah. It was necessary, if he had found those guys he would have killed them then were would future problems arise from? Lol anyway he's not going to show up in this chapter, at least I don't think he is. **

Avery was in and out of consciousness for the next few hours before Hi-C took pity and gave her a sleeping sedative. All that she could remember from those few points that she was able to hear and understand what was being said was that Hawk was quite upset and that the men who did this were being severally punished. One thing that kept running though her mind was the saying _'An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind'_. They had their revenge so why bother with them? They would just comeback for more wouldn't they once they were freed once again.

But then blackness too hold and she remembered no more. When she was fully conscious she had a tube in her throat, wires on her abdomen, and and an IV drip in her arm. Raising the arm that had nothing in or on it she waved. Hope was not waisted on her wave as Hi-C came in. "I'm going to remove the tube now. Just one minute." Avery had to hold her gags back as she felt the smooth tube being removed from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Avery managed to croak then give a small smile. "But what's new with that? I mean the past several days have had it out for me."

Hi-C gave a short laugh. "Yeah. First the door frame, then the table, and now this. Not doing good this week. But those guys are being taken care of. I'll get Hawk." Hi-c was leaving when Avery spoke. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear but Hi-C did and what Avery said made he hesitate in her step.

"An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind." Avery coughed a bit and her throat stung, Hi-C continued on and went to find Hawk. Leaving Avery alone in the room.

She couldn't help it and she thought. Her thoughts were about when her parents died, how she felt no emotion or how she'd felt numb when she had hit that blond guy over the head with the pan. But what she thought about most was Snake Eyes. How every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat. Or when they talked how he made her heat up with no more than a tilt of his head when she stumbled over some words in a story. Even how when he did his exorcises, like balancing on his swords in a handstand, her could make her heart soar without knowing it.

Hawk came in then, the look on his face meant business and no play. "I'm sending you somewhere. I'll send you the money you need to survive-"

"No!" Avery interrupted him. Even though there were some ass holes she liked it there. "I don't want to leave." She couldn't meet his eyes. There was a fear that if he knew that she had feelings for Snake Eyes he would force her to leave. And she knew that if he looked into her eyes at the moment he would see that she had a totally different reason to stay. She kept her eyes- …Eyes? Avery gasped as she comprehended something. "How long have I been here?"

Hawk looked at the ground and Hi-C couldn't meet her eyes. But the older woman answered Avery. "Nearly two weeks. They did a lot of damage."

Anger went through her and she felt so weak. "Oh. But I'm staying Hawk."

"No."

"I'm not going. There are many worse things out in the world just so you know. And what would happen if that enemy you have find me? How cold you help if I'm not here?"

"Fine." Hawk gruffly said. He stormed off and was mumbling curses under his breath.

"Hey, Hi-C, can we remove these?" Avery indicated to the wires and cord on her body. "I'm allowed to go to the rec. room right?"

"I have no say what you do or don't do. But I suggest going to see Cybergirl first. She's in her room." Hi-C carefully pulled each wire off of her. Once all the wires were off she removed the IV drip and put a band-aid on the hole.

"Thanks, hopefully you don't see me again for a while." Avery grinned. She didn't mean that in a mean or hurtful way it was just did anyone really want to have to meet under these circumstances. Would someone really like to have meet while in the doctors because they are in pain or in trouble? "But hopefully I'll see you, ya know?"

"Yeah, maybe next time it will be under better circumstances." The two grinned at each other and Avery just had to ask.

"What's your name? Your real name, not your code name." Avery had asked all of her friends what their real name was. Only Cybergirl and Breaker had code names that would tell her their real names.

"Oh uh I'm Danielle."

"It was nice talking to you Hi-C, but as you said before I should probably go find Cybergirl before she finds me. You know how bad that could be." The two women shared a grin again and Avery headed for the door.

"Oh one more thing Avery," Hi-C waited until Avery turned around.. "Once Alpha Team gets back from the mission today, you might wanna also see them. Especially Snakes. He's such a bother when you are in here." Hi-C's eyes twinkled as if she knew a secret. "You are also such a bother when he isn't around." Avery gasped and ran from the room. Embarrassment coated her cheeks with a thin layer of red. And the more she thought about Snake Eyes the darker it became.


	11. Wrenches, Have Multiple Purposes

**591 people or IP address' have looked at this story, yet only two people have reviewed. That saddens me. Only .3% or all people that have read this, reviewed. I thank the two people that did review _SapphireJKH_ and _random person_. Thank you for taking the time to write 2+ words. (good job, nice story, etc.) You are the type of people that make people like me continue writing. **

Cybergirl was overjoyed to see Avery without anything extra in or on her. She constantly kept saying things like '_It's good to see you with out a tube' _or _'Finally, I like wire but not on you.'_ and so on. Just as Avery was about to leave another lock down happened. "Damn those fucking Vipers. Get under the desk V."

"V?" Avery wasn't sure when she got such a short name. She also wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Under the desk." The tone Cybergirl was using scared Avery enough to do as told. It wasn't angry of filled with poison, it was calm. Cybergirl always acted like a sure addict bouncing off the walls even during her nightshift. So when she went business like and was calm it reminded Avery of a storm. Not with the wind and rain, but the eye of a tornado. That was the scary part. There is absolute silence in the eye, no wind, no rain, nothing. And then once you think it is safe all hell fall upon your head. "Stay there and do not move or make a noise what so ever."

She pressed her self as far back as possible and Cybergirl pressed a button. A black piece of metal started to come down. It covered her successfully. If anyone looked under the desk the would only assume it was the back. And the button was so cleverly put you'd only notice it if you were in the back under the desk or if you knew it was there. Once again Avery was reminded of the eye of the tornado. Silence was deafening to her ears. Then Cybergirl spoke. "I'm going over to the other safe. Don't do anything." And her entire presence disappeared from Avery's mind.

"Here's another room sir!" A voice of a male yelled to someone that was as quiet as he was loud.

"Well then, check it out." This voice reminded Avery of the picture in Snake Eyes room. The one with the dying Saukra tree, The cherry blossom tree. His voice was calm and hard as steel. Yet it seemed to seep into her soul as a shadow seeps around the light from the sun. And once the shadow has gotten all around the light it starts taking over what the sun is forced to give. Blinding all and killing the life and joy of the day. His voice stole the innocence from anyone that was unfortunate enough to hear it.

"Nothing."

"There is never nothing in a security room." The killer voice said. His foot steps got closer to the desk.

"Hey! You can't be here. I'm on shift. Out." Terror filled Avery as she realized what was about to happen. Gene, the drunk that took shift after Cybergirl, was going to be-BAM, BAM, BAM- has been murdered. Avery shoved a hand in her mother to keep from screaming out.

"Was that necessary? I could have done it much more silently." His slick voice said once again. "At least we know why it is empty in here, shift change."

"We should go sir."

"Yes, we should. But we aren't." The terror of what was going on was making Avery feel sick. Even though her and Gene weren't close or friends it saddened her to know he had been murdered. Also it sickened her to be glad it was him and not her. The foot steps got closer once again. Someone sat in the chair Cybergirl had sat in just minutes ago.

Suddenly another person ran into the room. "Sir, there had been an order from The Commander. He says to comeback. That we have got what we wanted." It was a male's voice

"And what did we want?" The man who had taken Cybergirl chair asked. If the curiosity in his tone wasn't an alarm then there was never a such thing as a warning.

"The listing of what weapons the Joe's have." A thump signaled that the guy had fallen.

"See? I told you I killed quieter."

"Yes sir. Are we going to leave?"

"Might as well. There is nothing here." The foot steps got up and left. But something in her mind sent out little warning bells that he hadn't really left. A little creek from the other side of the desk warned Avery that any thing that she might think of doing, like sighing, or untangling her self from the painful position she was in would mean her demise. Or at least her being found out.

He was there and she knew it. Avery's hand, down by her side, clenched around something. Picking it up and holding it in front of her she realized it was a wrench. Briefly she wondered what a wrench would be doing down where she was. But all of her thought stopped when she heard his voice again. "Why hello _Brother_." Silence. "Hah, me kill women, you know that goes against my morals. Besides there was no one in here." Silence again. "No _Brother_ it is I who will kill you. Die Snake Eyes!"

This fight lasted quite awhile. But when it was done she wish it hadn't been finished. "What did I tell you Snake Eyes?" Avery felt around for anyway to get out of the desk. As soon as she found the button she pressed it. The sheet of metal couldn't rise fast enough for her liking but she was forced to wait. "Last time you beat me was only a fluke. But, no this is what was meant to be." She saw it now.

The evil looking man and Snake Eyes looked to be yin and yang. The good guy wearing black and the bad guy wearing white. She saw Snake struggle, and when he saw her he tried to struggle even more. Next to her feet was Snake Eyes sword, lightly and quietly, she picked it up. Sword in the right hand, wrench in the left. Anyone that didn't know her would have thought it was going to be the sword she used.

"Now, as I said before die." Avery cleared her throat just then. There was clear shock on the mans face when her saw her. Then there was a giant red make when she hit him with the wrench. He rolled off of Snake Eyes and away from the wrench wielding girl. "What the hell!" Snake got up and took the sword from Avery.

He put a hand on her head in thanks then pushed her behind him. Swiftly the man realized that this fight was going to be a losing one and he dashed away. As he exited she told Snake Eyes. "Go, get that fucker!" And she dashed back to her safe place under the desk with the wrench still in hand. He raced off to find the other man.


	12. Vipers In The Nest, Love In The Heart

**I would LOVE to thank SapphireJKH for her support of this story. _The fact that you take the time to leave a comment mean a lot to me. 3 so again thank you._ Anyway I decided to make Storm Shadow survive so there is the answer to the other chapter where I said I wasn't sure what to do about him. COVER GIRL! I've been wanting to put her into the story and now I have finally found what to do with her! YAY!**

Once again Avery fell asleep in a cramped place. But this time because she had a weapon to defend herself with, even though it was only a wrench it was a weapon none the less, she was not plagued with dreams where she was defenseless. She was startled awake when the metal that hid her started to slide up. "How you doing V?" Cybergirl Asked her.

"I ache in ways that makes me wish I was still in the infirmary." They shared a laugh about that. Earlier when Avery had just gotten out of the infirmary she had been complaining that there was nothing that could make her want to go back again. "Yeah I'm kidding when I say I want to be back there just so ya know. Oh! What happened with Snake eyes and that other guy?"

"His name is Storm Shadow. And he got away. Snake is giving his report to General Hawk, he'll be back soon. Then we send a team out to make sure we have rid the nest of all Vipers." Cybergirl looked longingly at the direction of the door.

"Ugh. Does that mean I have to stay in here longer? Cause I'm seriously getting cramped and I don't like it anymore." Avery Watched the small smirk that played at the edges of Cybergirl's lips. "I'm honestly serious.

"Let me show you where I hid." She lead Avery over to the key pad and hit several things, then she typed in a password. Once she stepped away from the keypad she went over to the wall opposite the desk. "Password is my name."

"Sa-" Cybergirl Put a hang over Avery's mouth.

"Nope. Don't want enemy ears to hear it do you?" Cybergirl got in then typed a few things looking at the screen she cursed. "Get in." Avery did as told and Cybergirl closed the door. "Stay quiet." The screen in front of them lit up to show the techie room they had just been in. A guy in a black suit and the guy from before, Storm Shadow, entered once more.

"The desk. She is somehow hiding in the desk." Storm Shadow said. They could hear what he was saying through a pair of earbud headphones.

Cybergirl brought up a screen that had weapons and chose one. "Take this you bastards." Using a joystick she pointed the gun at the men and fired. Storm Shadow was fast enough and observant enough to get out of the way of the shooting guns path. "Damn it." Cybergirl hissed and brought up another screen. Typing another thing alarms started to sound. Then bringing a microphone close to her lips she spoke. "Vipers are in the nest. I repeat Vipers are in the nest. The Shadow is is the communications chamber. Show is communications chamber." Putting the mic away she pulled up another screen. This one had camera's from all around the base logged in. And they watched as Joe's poured out of nearly every room, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"That'll get them for sure." Cybergirl said.

"Where is is Storm Shadow?" Avery whispered to Cybergirl. That sure got the geeks attention.

"What!" The screen changed again as she brought up the camera of the Techie room.

Nothing. No Joe's and definitely no Storm Shadow. Suddenly his face was seen in the camera "Boo." Then the screen became blank.

The wall opposite where they entered opened. "In. Stay." Was all Cybergirl told her. Suddenly the intercom came back on. "Immediate help is needed in the communications chamber. Immediate help is to be sent to the communications chamber." It didn't sound like Cybergirl's voice, but it was. She had to have been using something to change her voice. "Storm Shadow has taken out the camera in the Communications chamber. Where the hell are you people. Help is desperately needed. Hawk, _she_ is wanted by the shadow! Does anyone hear me!" Through the intercom you could hear banging. "I am abandoning ship. The white one is coming. Help is needed in the communications chamber. Cy out." The door opened and Cybergirl entered. "We have to leave, now." She took Avery through a series of tunnels.

"Were safe here." Cybergirl opened another secret door. He can't find us here but when they get rid of him Breaker will call through the intercom." She light a candle. I used this place to bunk a lot when I first came here." Cybergirl sat down on the single bed. "My old instructor had it out for me when I first found these tunnels. He would take his anger out on me so I id here so no one would find me. Then Snakes came. I had been passed out bloodies and feverish. He took me to the general and I became part of Alpha Team once they realized how good of a hacker I was."

"Why weren't you pushed up the ranks by the instructor that hated you? I mean if he didn't like you why not hand you off?" Avery asked and forgot about the situation at hand.

Cybergirl was glad that she could distract the innocent girl with stories of her past. "Because although he hated me, he loved to torment me. He made me do twice as much work as anyone else. But I was glad he did one time because that was when I met-"

"You met Breaker then right?" Avery sat down next to Cybergirl and watched with wide eyes. "I mean I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. But never you too look at each other."

"Do you really think that Breaker likes me?"

Avery laughed. "Yeah. You have that man like wrapped around your finger."

Cybergirl gave a short laugh. "No way."

"Yeah way. Watch when we see him later ask him to do something for you. No mater what it is he will jump right to it." Avery grinned for the first time since getting here with pure innocent joy.

"Look who's talking. What about you and Snakes?" Cybergirl watched the surprise on Avery's face with amusement. "Oh come on, even Duke was able to see it. It seems in the matter of love we are all blind."


	13. Oh Shit, It's Contagious

**Wow chapter 13. And its been a week to the day. Now it has been much longer lol I thought I had posted this, but I guess not so here for you people that must hate me for the cliffhanger type ending sort of. Holy shit. Well last chapter had a few twists didn't it? With the whole secrete rooms and tunnels. What you thought I meant the blindness to love oh nah. How could I? I mean- yeah ok I was referring to Breaker and Cyber. But can you believe it? Chapter 13! Squee! Also because I know NOTHING about a helicopter crash, there isn't/wasn't one in this story.**

Avery and Cybergirl stayed in the room until later that night when Snakes showed up. Cybergirl was wide awake when he came and Avery was dead asleep. It seemed that as of late the girl was always asleep or hit up with sedatives when he was around. Not that he minded when she was asleep, he just got to hold her closer and longer. But not here, Cybergirl was watching him. Closely. "You better take good care of her." He was suspicious as to what she knew or thought she knew. Signing to her he asked her to continue speaking because he didn't know what she meant. "I mean it is easy to see that you two like each other a lot, so get on with life and become lovers or what ever people call it these days."

Once more he signed before picking Avery up carefully and carrying her bridal style in his arms. "I will tell him soon, you know what let's make a deal. When I ask Breaker out you ask her out." He visibly stiffened but didn't halt in his walking. "Is that a yes or no." Snake Eyes nodded. "You promise?" He glared at her and she noticed she could see his eyes. They were blue. "Ok ok just had to make sure." His mask was cloth and had nothing to cover his eyes as his normal one would. Making a random motion that he knew she wouldn't understand he heard her sigh. "We'll speak later, when your hands aren't so full." Cyber laughed and they left the conversation at that.

Once they exited the tunnels they went separate way, a nod of the head being their good night. He arrived at his room and set Avery on the bed. He left her fully clothed and removed her shoes. As he set them on the ground by the bed, right next to where his would go he noticed something. A white rectangular piece of paper. Looking at it he saw a picture of himself with their master and Storm Shadow. Snake Eyes put the picture away in the box of pictures and memories he had under the bed.

He went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt, both being black. Leaving his mask on he got into bed right next to Avery. There was just enough room for the both of them. It was the type of no room that people that shared feelings shared, and he sure as hell didn't mind being that close to her. Avery was laying on her right side, facing him and back to the wall. Carefully, as to not wake her, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Softly he chuckled. Nothing sort of an attack could wake this girl from slumber.

A plan formed in his mind before it shut down and blackness took him into her folds. This next week he would spend getting closer to her and once he thought they were close enough he would ask her out. Even in his sleep he thought about her saying yes and he let a smile cover his masked lips. Little did he know that Avery was having similar thoughts. Hers revolved a bit more on the perverted side. She may have been an innocent in body, but her mind was a whole other story. Romances and lemons on fan-fiction sites have taught her what to do, or close to it. It was mostly Anime that Avery read about. And she never intentionally went looking for lemons, if they were in the story they were.

The romance novels had just accidentally happened. One boring afternoon she had been looking for historical fiction and she saw a scottish one. And being the naive girl she was she took it out. About two hundred pages in she was engrossed in the story of the twenty year old that had had a hard life and was brought back in time with her newfound scottish lover. The twists and turns were ones that Avery would never have expected. She had turned a brilliant red at the part where the girl and the scot 'made love', but right now in her dream the part played out the same way as the book. The only difference was it was her and Snakes.

Sleep was peaceful to Avery as she cuddled close to Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes awoke first and when he looked down at her and saw how peaceful she looked he couldn't bring himself to move. Her small body had molded itself to his larger one during the night and she had placed her head on his chest. It seemed that she was trying to get closer to him. Avery mumbled something that he couldn't understand. He closed his eyes and waited for to wake up. He was able to feel her small chest against his side, he could also feel her chest rise and fall with her breath. Suddenly Snake eyes had wished he had went to bed without a shirt on. It was way too hot in this room right now.

It didn't take long for Avery to wake up. And even then she seemed to still be asleep. Sitting up she blearily looked around at her surroundings. Mumbling again she let loose a yawn that seemed to rack her body. He sat up to and looked at her. Half lidded eyes watched him for several moments before the looked him up and down, next they looked her up and down. She mumbled something that sounded like _'Only a dream? Too real though.'_ and went back to looking at him. Faster than her thought was possible for her she jolted back and hit the wall. Her entire face was covered in a deep blush and some colorful words, that even a injured sailor would blush at, left her throat as she gritted her teeth and held the back of her head in pain.

Her jean clad knees were pulled up close to her chest and her head seemed to be pulled painfully downward. But she gave no indication that her neck hurt from the position, only that her head did. Tears of pain and anger exited her tightly shut eyes as she continued to curse. And snakes just couldn't help it, he laughed. When she gave him a glare he just had to laugh herder. His legs were pulled into a criss-cross position and his arms around his stomach. Snake Eyes doubled over from laughing to hard. It just seemed that his laugh was contagious because soon she started to grin, then it became a wide spread smile. Chuckles came from her next, and when she couldn't help it she went into full out laugh mode. The two were a picture to be seen. The silent ninja doubled over in laughter, and her tears kept falling from laughing to hard.

It just so happens that this is how Covergirl found the two.


	14. Poke Her, Poke Her, But Never Poker

**Ok so I just realized that this is very action filled so here is a bit of down time. Where the two just hang out and have fun. Also i'll try to make this longer than most of my other ones as an apology for taking forever. **

The laughter truly was contagious because even though Covergirl had no idea what was going on she started to grin broadly and gave a chuckle or two. Covergirl was a good friend of Cybergirl's, well an ex-girlfriend but they are just friends now, and was a mechanic. Not too long ago Avery had asked her a question she didn't want anyone else knowing. And now she had an answer. The tall blond woman, was normal looking in the full gray camouflage outfit. It suited her. Several minutes had passed and Avery was still giving out giggles as Snakes was gasping for the right amount of breath. "Ave, the answer is yes. Two weeks from now, got it?"

"Yeah." That was all Avery could get out before another fit of giggles took over. Snake Eyes had calmed down enough that he was breathing normally but he knew his face was flushed and a grin had wove itself onto his lips. This girl had done things to him that he himself couldn't. It had been years since he last laughed. Cover Girl left with out another word but a smile was still on her face. Whistling was heard not long after she exited. "I think we both needed that. I mean with the way things had been these past few days. Laughing has done more to cure us than any medical treatment could, don't ya think?"

Snake eyes nodded. He signed to her. Shaking her head she sighed then closed her eyes. He took it the wrong way and huffed angrily. Avery opened one of her eyes, the blue one- which was her right. "Ya do realize I have no idea what I shook my head to, right?" He cocked his head to the right. She had been looking right at his hands as he asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with him. How could she not know? Opening both eyes she looked him in his eyes. "Maybe it would help..." She trailed of trying to find a way not to sound stupid. He huffed again and she decided to say it out right. "It would help if I knew ASL." She grinned again showing off all her teeth. Her eyes closed again as she held in the laugh.

He didn't try as hard as her and snorted his reply. Getting up he walked over to a desk in a corner of the room, opposite the bed. He took a pad out and wrote on it. "Like hell, I'll never be able to learn ASL in just a week." Even under his mask it seemed he had a cocky look on his face. There was the slightest twitch of her lips as she realized that one way or another he was going to get her to learn at least the need-to-know parts of ASL. His look seemed to taunt her. It said I know you can't. And she wanted nothing more than to slap it off of him. "Fine, you're on." She took the challenge and knew that to get rid of the look she had to beat him at his own game. "What had you said before?"

He shook his head indicating that it no longer mattered. The sparkle that came to his eye as he looked at her made her gulp. This challenge suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. He signed to her and started to walk a way. "I don't understand." His next gesture made her think that he wanted her to guess. "You want me to guess don't you?" He nodded. "You're going to put me through hell and back aren't you?" He nodded again. "I hate my pride sometimes." The next gesture he made she figured out before he made it. "Sucks to be me, I know." The look in his eyes had changed and she knew that this was going to be fun for him.

He made several gesture and she thought. "No idea." He stopped and made the same gesture again. This time he gave a clue. His right pointer finger touched her lips and his left her stomach. "Food?" There was a light blush coming to her cheeks. When he nodded she figured that her life was really going to be hell as he taught her for the next week. "Isn't there any other way you could teach me?" He nodded. But then there was this look of laughter in his eyes. "But you're no going to are you." He shook his head. "I think I might just hate you for this week." Snake Eyes wanted to laugh out loud again but restrained himself. If he ever laughed again it would be in the private of his chamber, and Avery would be there to make him. That was what he wanted in his heart. Her to be the one to make him laugh.

"Well, are we going to go get food or not?" She asked him just as her stomach gurgled. Her blush deepened as she looked away. Without a word or gesture he started on the way to the canteen again. "Do you eat?" Nodding and gave her a look that made her feel stupid. "I-I mean like when do you eat? I never see you." Cocking his head to the right he looked down at her. She could only slightly see his eyebrows that were pushed together. It was a questioning look. Mumbling once again that day she turned away. But this time he heard and understood what she said. "Never mind."

Once again he made the gesture for food. "Food." Avery spoke his action aloud. The next thing he did made her think of night. "Night?" Nodding he did the two gestures together but in the opposite order. "Night food? Night food. Nigh-Oh, dinner!" He nodded and pointed in the direction of his room. "Dinner in your room?" Once more a nod was her answer. "Hey, this isn't so hard." He snorted and she knew he was just going easy on her on this single day.

Entering the canteen her held up one finger to her. She knew this from her childhood, he was asking her to wait one minute for him. Grinning she nodded. A realization dawned on her. The bout of laughter they had shared this morning had shifted the winds of the 'relationship' they had. Somehow because of a fit of laughter they were becoming closer.

The blue and green pair of eyes she had followed him. Snake Eyes was in front of Cybergirl. His sign language was too intricate and fast for her to even guess safely at one word he had said to her. When Cyber signed back just as fast and knowingly as he, Avery groaned. If that was the simple way of the signing she would be in for one hell of a week. And after the week he would probably continue to teach her to make her better at it.

Snakes was asking Covergirl for a week. At first she hadn't understood, but when he elaborated she groaned. Only after she was to ask breaker out he would wait a week to ask Avery. The conversation was short and didn't last long. In the end Snakes got what he wanted. Covergirl got what she wanted also. In one week she would talk to Breaker and a week after that Snakes would talk to Avery. They nodded their mutual goodbye and went on their way. "So. Do you mind me being nosey and asking what that was about?" He didn't say or do a thing. But his answer was clear. He minded, a lot.

A sigh left Avery as they passed the table. Covergirl was there today. Grinning, Cover gave a short laugh and Avery couldn't help but grin at the older girl. "Mention _anything_ about this morning of my question and I tell Hawk." A wink sent to Covergirl shut her right up. Avery continued on her way and quickly caught up to Snake Eyes. "Dun, worry. Nothing about this morning will come out of her. I've got he black mailed." A small laugh left Avery and Snake Eyes wasn't sure he wanted to know what she knew. But unable to help himself he gave her a curious look. Her eyes gave off a gleam that told him he really didn't want to know. And the smirk that came to he lips told him not a soul would ever know, even if the once she was blackmailing went against her demands. Not able to help himself he smiled and watched forward.

He really never wanted to play poker with her. Another thought came to his mind while thinking of poker. He poked her. It was lightly in the side but she squeaked and jumped back several feet. His shoulders shook in silent laughter. "What the hell was that for?" Snake Eyes shrugged and continued forward. With his hands shoved into his pockets he seemed a bit more innocent then than what she charged him with. Glaring at his back she was suddenly confused. After they woke up they both immediately left, both still shoeless, and walked right here. Then he talked to Cybergirl and returned to and been at her side since, and she had never let him out of her sight since the bout of laughter they had shared. "Hey, I have a question for you." He looked over his shoulder and she still stared at his back. "When did you get your sword?" His shoulders shook again and he gave no reply except to continue to walk. Somehow he had gotten his sword onto his back with out her noticing. "No, I'm serious."


	15. Is Flexibility Enough?

**Ok so I just got done talking to my mother and I told her how I typed around 2,989 words in a little over an hour. And then I went through google images and typed a letter (p, s, l, etc.) and there were really um, _odd_ things that came up. Try it some time. Any way on with ch15. I am in love with the song 100 Years by Five For Fighting. Does anyone know how tall S.E. Is? Around at least?**

Day by day Avery learned more and more sing language. And by the end of each day she was cranky and had a headache. Yet somehow Snake Eyes managed to get her to smile. Even though it was all his fault for making her learn this way. His would do some type of gesture and make her guess until she got it right and even then he use some other gesture giving her more of a head ache. But at the very least what she learned stuck with her.

It was night now and the two were on his bed, both fighting to get to sleep. She was thinking to four days ago, when he first started to teach her. The planned dinner was ruined by General Hawk, he had a quick mission for Snake Eyes. So instead of eating, because once he left her appetite went with him, she went to Covergirl.

"_What are you doing here Avery?" Covergirl was unable to hide her surprise. She had expected Avery to still be with Snake Eyes as the younger girl had been all day. Not that Covergirl was old, she was nearly Hawks age. "What happened to Snakes?"_

"_He got sent on a mission for the night. Hey do you think we can start a bit today? Like maybe some simple exercises?" Avery was referring to the question she had asked before. She wanted to be able to defend herself, so who better than the mechanic who basically wielded a wrench as a weapon?_

"_Of course. These will be quite simple compared to your real training in two weeks. Just start each day with the stretches I show you. These will loosen up your muscles, make you more flexible and strengthen them." Both girls sat on the ground facing each other, feet opened and touching. "Just bend and keep your knees on the ground the whole time. Good now hold it for a minute then we will switch."_

When waking and right before bed Avery did the stretches that Covergirl had shown her. Snake Eyes didn't question but curiosity was in his eyes. Twice over the past four days, excluding the night they were supposed to have dinner, he had to go on missions. So she went to Covergirl. Covergirl was glad that Avery was taking this seriously. And tomorrow Avery would be doing the same thing. Snake Eyes had another simple mission. But this one would be at least twenty-four hours.

Snake Eyes couldn't go to sleep right now because his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He was thinking about everything Avery and him have shared over the past what month or two? Had it really been that long? Anyway he was thinking about how to ask her, if he was really going to. What she had gone through. What _he_ had gone through. The laugh they had shared. How well of a learner she was, even though she had no idea. The fact that now he was teaching her things that he had planed for the second week. Her new morning and night routines. And oh so much more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew. Not admitting it to himself he refused to even think it. And he was sure that Avery had no idea; but somehow, somewhere, along the time that they had met and been friends, Avery had snuck under his shell and stole his heart. And it scared him. She was so frail. Some enemy could easily kill her. Or he himself could accidentally hurt her, not trying to of course. If they ever shared his bed in a more...a more...a more _affectionate_ way, he feared he might hurt her or even break her. This scared him more than anything. Yeah he knew how to do the _stuff_, he was in no way a virgin, but he had always had women bigger than her. He knew that they wouldn't be hurt or anything if was _rough_. But what happened if he lost control with Avery? She might be shattered, broken mentally and physically.

Sure Avery was flexible, as he saw when she stretched and nearly did the splits the other day when her foot slid forward and the other didn't. But would that be enough? How would someone so small be against someone his size. She was at most four eleven. And he, he was- The thought was cut off when he realized that Avery had fallen asleep and subconsciously cuddled up to him. This action, as innocent as it was, did things to him that he didn't want to admit to anyone.

Maybe being gone tomorrow would be a good thing. He could sort his thought's out with her distracting him. Yeah she didn't mean to, but the didn't change the fact that she did. He wanted her. Yeah he wanted her like a starved child wants food. But did she want him the same way? That was the million dollar question. He was dying to tell her. Dying to live with her. Dying, and he couldn't live without her, or so that was how his heart felt.

His mind was finally plunging to unconsciousness. But even so his dreams were filled with the small girl. Oh the sweet temptation of her body was too strong for him in this new world. And here he was given a yes. Here she was strong enough for him when all control slipped through his fingers, cover in nervous sweat. Her calls of his name in sweet passion made him hunger for her more. Unfortunately this was broken the moment he awoke. Shattered as he feared she would be if that was to ever happen. He wanted to let loose a growl but he realized that Avery wasn't at his side. He sat up fast, too fast. A startled yelp came from behind him. "Oh god, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He signed to her. "It was a dream? What happened?" He sorted and shook his head. The look she sent him made him sign one more. She nodded and went on with her stretches. "If I'm correct you said _'It ended.'_ and if that is it, then it means it was a good one." With one nod he confirmed bother her questions. "Then I am truly sorry. I like it when you have had a good sleep. You are much more, playful." She laughed at what seemed to be a joke to only herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right? And well continue on learning too." She didn't bother waiting for an answer. Stretching forward her body laid flat against the ground as her legs stayed apart, so close to a split. "Good luck."


	16. That Cheeky Bastard

**Gah so close, so very close. I wanted this to have more words than RbBb, 17,955. But I was short by 208 words. This story has 17,747. I was so damn close T.T Oh well I still count this as a win cause it took me over a year for RbBb, and not even a full month for this XD. **

Snake Eyes and Avery only realized just how early it was when the entered the canteen. The normally bustling place was empty except from one or two un-familiar faces. Looking around for the clock Avery realized just how early it really was. "Well, I'll be damned. Five-Fifteen." She grinned up at Snake Eyes. "At least we get it hot and have a good selection." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hah yeah. Sorry I forgot. You don't eat." She received another look and continued to speak. "Around other people."

He sat at a table and signed to her. Grinning she ran off to get food. This was the first time he let her get food by herself. It showed that at least this early in the day he trusted her to be able to go there and back without being attacked. Or he at least thought people would be too tired to try anything. But she preferred to think that he trusted her. She took no more than two minutes. On the tray she brought back was a cheese danish, orange juice, and a coffee. "So what's going on today, or cant you tell." She sat across from him so she could see him clearly. He was obviously in a joking mood. "Blah, I know you would never _speak_ about it. But you know what I mean." He shook his head and motioned to her. "Ok, so you aren't allowed."

The next signs he sent her made her grin. "I know I am. What else did you expect. Just that good I am." She didn't understand the next sign fully but she knew enough about his personality to know not only was it a joke but he was making fun of her. "What ever you called me, I so am not." He through his head back and laughed. Silently of course but he laughed none the less. Taking her fork he scraped into her danish the word. "I am not conceited." He lifted his eyebrow. This was his best argument. He was basically saying _really?_ And he was right. She was being conceited. So childishly and with no other options she stuck her tong out at him. But instead of ignoring it like normal he flicked it. She yelped. Even though no one could see his face she knew he was having fun at her expense.

"Hey, sup?" Cybergirl sat down next to Avery. Snake Eyes signed in the simplified way. "Ok?" He nodded and left. "What was that?"

"He's going to change, he wants you to watch me." Avery felt so smart. There was something Snakes had said that someone else didn't understand.

"I know that. But why so blahish?" Cybergirl scrunched up her nose. Like this she reminded Avery of a pug. "I mean instead of saying _'getting clothes, watch her'_ why didn't just say _'will you watch her while I change.'_? It would have been more grammatically correct."

"Use word us stupid people understand." Covergirl sat in the spot Snake Eyes had been in earlier.

"It's because I don't know those big words yet." Avery ignored Covergirl. Receiving a slap on the back of the head Avery yelped for the second time that morning.

"Don't ignore thy teacher." Covergirl lifted her chin for more effect.

"Ah it's nothing of importance Cove. So your doing pretty good in learning?" Cyber asked Avery the second part.

"Yeah, or so Snake said before he called me conceited." Avery grinned and gave a short laugh. "Or if you meant with Covergirl, well ask her."

Cybergirl was the only other person that knew about Avery trying to learn to fight to defend herself with Covergirl. Raising an eyebrow Cyber silently asked Covergirl what was happening. "She good, better than I originally gave her credit to be. And she's quite serious. I like her as my student. Two weeks before we get real serious."

"Can we start earlier? I mean if I'm so much better than you originally thought, doesn't that mean that it's going faster than planned?" Avery brought up a brilliant point and Covergirl looked away To hide her reddening cheeks.

"Fine, we start today. Meet me as soon as Snakes is gone." Covergirl went to stand and leave. But once she stood Cybergirl spoke.

"Isn't it a bit too early? She didn't say right now. I don't think she could handle it." Covergirl growled at Cybergirl's reply.

"No. It is the perfect time." And without another word Covergirl stormed off.

"Did I say something?" Avery looked worriedly at the door that slammed shut, claiming the eyes of the few occupants in the room. "Maybe I should go apologize?" Cybergirl shook her head. "Why?"

"Let he cool off a bit, I'll go talk to her in a bit." Cyber girl stood up and walked to the opposite side of the table. She was now in the seat the other two people had vacated. "When Snakes gets back from the mission what are you two going to do?"

"What do you mean? All I know is that he is going to try to teach me some more signs. That's all I can think of." Avery had moved her head to the side like snakes did a lot around her. One of the things that Avery observed was that he seemed much more distant when around the others of alpha team. But with her it seemed he let loose a bit more.

"Ah never mind, you love life is boring." Cybergirl sent a smirk towards Avery. "Mine on the other hand is getting much more heated."

Just as Avery was about to ask he for more details Snakes returned. Standing up Cybergirl waved over her shoulder and walked away. "Hey, that isn't fair!" Yet Avery made no move to go after her. "I like your other outfit better. I can't se any of the real you." Under the hard visor he smirked. Taking his sword out of the sheath he stared to wipe it down. "Another thing I want to know, where the hell do you hide that cloth?" He waved his hand at her in a dismissive way.

Not being able to stop herself she jerked back and dropped her jaw. Saying that she was utterly dumbfounded would be a horrible underestimation. He just waved her off as if she didn't have a right to be curious. Yeah he could have shook his head, letting her know that he didn't want to answer. But this? She couldn't contain her shock. It was like with the new suit he was a completely different entity. She leaned forward, getting as close as the table would allow, and tried to see past the glass thing that covered his eyes. "What are you doing?" Duke asked as he entered with Anna.

"Trying to see it it really is Snakes in there." Getting bored of getting no reaction from him she poked the forehead if the visor. She continued to stare and poke until she notice his shoulders shaking and the slightest sound of a laugh. "Yeah it's that cheeky bastard in there." She plopped back down in her chair and his shoulders shook more. "Just had ta make sure."

"Is he _laughing_?" Scarlet seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Yeah so?" Avery was confused with her reaction. "And how do you people do that? You like just appear or you stuff just does. I wanna learn to do that." She looked around for Ripcord. He entered through a door like a normal person. "Guess he can't do it either."

"But- but Snake does _not_ laugh. Never have I seen him, or heard him laugh. I mean I still don't hear him but still." Snakes had stopped laughing and Avery could tell that he didn't want the others knowing about the other day when that had fun at her expense. Now was going to have to be at her expense again.

"Ah, I just thought he was a late bloomer. Guess jokes on me." Avery looked and saw everyone staining at her. "Did I say something wrong again? I mean like why are you guys all so serious?" Avery started to think that she had indeed done something wrong.

"Nah." Duke was the first to say or do anything. "We gotta get going. Come on now." And Alpha Team stood and stared to walk to the door. All except Snake Eyes.

He signed to her. "No need to thank me. It's what I do." She gave him a cheeky grin. "Come back safely or all of my learning will have gone to waist." She laughed and waved at him as he left.

Finally she understood something about him. Snakes wouldn't show affection or emotions in the open if he could avoid it. But that never meant it wasn't there. And Avery was positive it was there. He just had a bit of a fear, a phobia, of showing people who he really was. It didn't matter to Avery as long as she knew the truth.

Grinning she stood up and went to go to the where her mechanic teacher would be. She grinned sadistically. Thinking _'This will be fun.' _sarcastically made her laugh. Hell was about to rain down upon her and all Avery could think of, was wanting ramen.


	17. Fuck Off, I Just Wanna Sleep

**I can hardly believe how well I've done on this story. If you ever notice any errors in this story let me know. Also snake is 6'1'' how do I know you ask? Well I'm just that cool *cough* google *cough* lol. Yeah I googled him lol. **

"You're kidding right?" Avery asked even though she could see the answer in Covergirl's eyes. The answer was no, she was not kidding. The want to say sorry was only because of Avery's selfish wants. And selfishness was not a good reason to apologize. Avery looked at the people in the group. Apparently Anna did not leave with the rest of Alpha Team and Cyber had nothing else to do. "Fine." Was the grumble they got from her. Turning her back to the three girls and quickly changed into the sweats and sweatshirt.

Turning back around Avery saw that three girls had acquired guns. Not just any guns, but big guns. After a minute of staring at the deathly machines she shook her head deciding she didn't want to know. "Come on, up we go." And up they went. This was the first time Avery was allowed to leave the base. Unfortunately she wasn't going to be allowed to enjoy it. "Let's go!" Covergirl yelled and all four of them started to jog.

The water jugs bounced on the backs of everyone but Avery. The reason being that Avery would never make it if she had to carry any more than her ass. It was nearing to two mile mark when Avery started to feel the pain. She was in reasonable shape because of college. Back then she had classes on nearly the opposite sides of the buildings. It had been her first class was in house three, the third floor of building one of three, Third floor of five. Next it had went to house six. First floor of building three. The first floor of building two was off limits to students. Third class house one. Next was house five. And lastly was lunch. But she skipped that because it was in hose nine.

Back then it seemed that nothing could have been worse than lugging at least fifty pounds of books through five hours of school. But now she was wishing it was only that. "Two miles out of four." Covergirl stopped. "Bathroom breaks?" Avery shook her head as she doubled over gasping. "If no one pisses we're moving on."

No one went pee. They continued on and Avery wanted to cry from the pain that was gathering in her legs. "C-can I listen to- to my iPod?" The gasps of much needed air tried to enter her lungs too fast causing a burning sensation in her chest.

"Eh? Oh uh sure." Covergirl shrugged and continued to jog. Avery put the head phones in and tried to ignore the pain in her body. At first it was hard but soon the music distracted her enough that it was just a dull ache. She never heard when mile three passed. Nor did she notice mile four. The only thing that she notice was the wind, how hard it was to run on sand, and the sound of music. Soon enough the playlist she was on ended and she removed and earbud.

"How much further?" Avery meant to mile three. But everyone else thought she meant back to the base.

"At this rate about an hour and a half." Covergirl replied and Avery groaned. She put the music back on and ignored as much as she could. She was able to ignore the world so much so that the tears of pain she shed went un-noticed. The next thing that she was aware of was the three other girl stopping. "You did good. We are to do this tomorrow to. Also, your eating habits are going to be fixed."

Dully Avery nodded. "Can I have some water?" Anna handed over some. Greedily Avery drank it. "What's next?"

Covergirl looked at Avery in shock. But then a cocky smirk formed. Never had she expected Avery to be able to do this but this only meant that the seriousness of the girl was all too real. "Chin ups, push up, and sit ups. Then we'll see from there."

By the time she had finished ten chin ups the others had done nearly forty. But because this was the first time for Avery they let her do only ten. Once that no longer hurt they would raise the number. So she also did ten push ups. But she got to twenty sit ups before she could do no more. "Ok break time." Covergirl allowed them all to go get lunch. She made Avery sit at the table and got lunch for her. A caesar salad with no meat, and no dressing, and a water bottle.

"I'm going to starve." Avery said before digging into the food. For some reason it tasted like heaven. With mouth filled with food she asked the one question that she knew she shouldn't. "Whaf's nest?" She had tried to say _'What's next'_ but failed to say it through the food.

Somehow the others understood her. "We add weights." They watched as Avery nearly tore the salad to bits. Looking to Covergirl her eyes silently asked what more, weights couldn't be all. "And you are to go up and down the stairs while I work." It was a living hell.

The stairs nearly killed her several times over. Tripping up then was not nearly as painful or as scary as tripping and sliding down a bit. She had weights around her legs, ten pounds; and five pounds on her arms. When she had made it to the top, tripping twice and stumbling so much more, she had to turn around and go back down. And with sarcasm dripping from her voice, her reply to Covergirl's '_having fun?_' was '_oh so much_.'

Sarcasm even dripped from her thoughts as she silently said '_at least one of us is having fun._' And by the time she was halfway up she saw the time. How had the day passed so fucking fast? It was nearing eleven pm. Hurrying up the stairs she was able to get to five steps to the bottom before her feet wet out from under her. "SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Avery wasn't able to hold this curse in as he bak hit and slid down to the bottom. Covergirl chortled at the fallen girl. "You, my dear teacher are the devil's incarnation." Avery said this with so much sincerity that Covergirl immediately shut up.

Not another word left Avery as she tilted her head back. "A-Ave?" Covergirl was worried that maybe they had over did it.

"Fuck off, I just wanna sleep." This drew another laugh from Covergirl.

"Then go to snakes room, and no removing the weights." Avery whined a bit as she stood. But did as told none the less.

Once she made it to the room a sigh of content left her lips. Kicking her shoes off she put them in their normal spot. Laying down on the bed she decided to take a shower. And hoping that Snakes wouldn't mind, she took a pair of his sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and headed to the bath room. Once she was completely nude she bent to remove the weights from her ankles. "That bitch!" Checking her arm ones she sighed and hopped in the shower with them on. The lock on them was not one that would easily break off.


	18. Apples Are Inadequate

**Oh god, I'm all jumpy. I've been working on this story for the past five hours and have gotten five chapters finished and posted. I post odd, I'll like do five chapters then wait a week+ and post like another five lol I fail. **

As soon as Avery's head hit the bed she was asleep. He dreams were empty and she was thankful for that. She would not be able to handle any type of dream. Not heated one or calm ones. All she felt that she could handle was the blackness. The bed moved and Avery knew that Snakes was back but she couldn't bring her self to open her eyes, the lids were ungodly heavy. She felt his arm wrap around her and she did nothing but let a mumble loose.

It hurt to even do that. And she knew that in just two days she would be forced to do it again. Cyber accidently let know that a long mission was going to come up for Alpha Team. Avery thought no more as the blackness fully brought her to sweet unconsciousness. All to soon her wearied mind turned back on. Snakes wasn't there, but she could hear the shower going.

Getting up she went to the wall where she started her stretches. She heard the bathroom door open and someone take a gasp of breath in. Looking over her shoulder she saw snake eyes in nothing but his soft cloth mask and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He was extraordinarily built. He had a muscled chest and arms, but not so much that it was overly bulky it was at the sexy point. His legs had a light gold tan, the hair was a light gold blonde, same as the bit of hair in his chest. She could only see from the knees down because of the way he had the towel wrapped.

Looking back at his masked face she said the first thing that came to her sleep muddled mind. "Of all the things you could have chosen to take into the bathroom to put on once finished showering, you choose you mask?" She looked to the wall once again and continued the stretches. Avery was able to hear his laugh behind her. It moved through the room to where his dresser was. "Oh, I'm sorry but I borrowed some clothes last night. I forgot where mine were.

The next sound she heard woke her fully and brought a deep blush to her face. Even though she couldn't see him she had imagined him more hen enough time in her dreams to put an image in her head. Snake Eyes had allowed to towel to drop and was going to get dressed right behind her. The urge was too much for her, especially with his image in her mind, and she licked her lips. Then she bit the bottom one when she started to turn and forced herself to widen her legs to a more painful position and stretched the muscles to distract her dirty mind.

For some reason she thought that Snakes knew what was going through her mind. But there was no way to know unless she asked him and that was something she was not going to do. And little she know that he had wanted her to try to take a peak, at first he felt a bit dissuaded then he realized something that made him grin. She was panting as if she was trying hard not to do something. And when he saw her head start to turn then jerk back he felt like he still had a good chance at winning her.

He had though long and hard as her took out the enemy's he needed to. And he had come to accept that he wanted her more than just a sex buddy but more as a lover. Now he would try his hardest to get her to feel the same. Maybe they would come to love each other in the process. That thought made him fell quite odd. It felt like his stomach did when he jumped from the helicopter, no chute, to catch the viper that was getting away. But his time when he felt the feeling he liked it.

He had sat back down on the bed sometime after he pulled his pants on. Avery was now poking him in his bare chest. "We gunna go eat soon? I'm famished." Getting back up he put on a black short-sleeve shirt then he grabbed a zip up hoodie and pulled that too on. Avery waited patently as he got dressed. Just as they were leaving he pointed to her. "Huh?" Motioning up and don she realized he was asking about her changing. "Oh I should be getting my clothes back today, laundry day." She gave him a lopsided grin that showed only part of her teeth.

He knelt down and rolled the pant legs on her up enough so she could walk and not trip. "Yeah that would help." She laughed and walked. He noticed that she was walking a bit oddly today. Her steps were slower and more careful. But he just brushed it off as her trying not to trip on his pants. "I'm guessing the mission went well." He did some signs and she asked. "Sort of? What's that mean." He signed again. "Oh dear god. You're going to be gone two week? Don't you ever get a break?" He shook his head.

Sitting down he watched her go and get food. When she sat down she picked up a pancake whole. She was just about to shove it in her mouth when someone else grabbed her arm stopping her. Both occupants of the table looked to see Covergirl. The woman took the pancake and in it's place in Avery's hand set a big red apple. Covergirl also took the whole plate of food and her coffee. Avery had a disappointed look on her face. "This is inadequate." The only reply that was given was a shrug and a pancake being eaten. "Bitch." And now syrup was poured on Avery.

"No arguing. After you clean up, I wanna talk to you. And it's nice to see you Snake Eyes." Covergirl turned and left with out another word.


	19. Pointlessly Harsh

**This has all been done in under one month, I now feel pathetic. Like I have no life almost. Oh well to bad for me, enjoy chapter nineteen. **

Avery and Snake Eyes had went back to his room after she finished the apple. Hopping in the shower was the only thing Avery did. No grabbing any of his other clothes so he figured she'd put the ones she had on right back on. He sat on the bed and listened to the shower. Being a man he just couldn't help but imagine himself in the shower right besides her. In his mind he was washing her hair, tugging on it just to give him a better view of her neck. It was able to be seen for long as he allowed his mouth to start sucking on it, loving the taste of her.

The shower was quick because all she was doing was getting the syrup out of it. But for the short time it took, it was more than enough for him to wish he had chosen to wear a looser pair of sweats. Then he remembered these were his loosest and groaned in in pure male need. Avery looked at him from the corner of her eye as she exited the bathroom. He looked to be in pain. "Are you alright Snakes?" His eyes shot open, he didn't even realize he had closed them.

Unable to look her in the eyes he watched the carpet with interest as he nodded. "If you say so. Come on then, let's go to the rec. room." When she heard no movement from him she looked over her shoulder. "Wh-" He signed to her. "You sure?" Fine he nodded she shrugged. "See you in a bit." As soon as she left the room she muttered to herself. "Since when has he told to go ahead of him?"

Back in the room he let another groan loose as soon as she shut the door. He didn't want to do what he was about to, but he had to. Otherwise he would be hard and in pain all day. Standing carefully he removed his gloves, tossed them onto the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind him. He let his pants drop opened the toilet seat and leaned against the wall, his left hand holding all his weight up. His right hand trying to give himself some sort of relief from his built up need.

Avery arrived in the rec. room only to find four eyes staring at her. "Where is Snakes?" Duke broke the silence once again.

"Back in the room I think. After I got out of the shower he was acting a bit odd. Don't know why though. Well he seemed to be in a bit of pain but nothing else." Anna looked at her with an open mouth, Scarlet had to look away or risk laughing. And the two males, Duke and Ripcord, just started to laugh. "What?"

"I-It's noting" Anna said in a kind voice.

"No really what?" Avery put her hands on her hips. "I want to know."

"Trust me, no you don't" Breaker's voice made her jump. "Us males would just confuse you. Covergirl is looking for you."

"Fine." Avery left but she was still close enough to the room to hear their laughter. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked herself. Continuing on her way to the place where Covergirl would always be she thought about it the whole way there. But she could not think of a single funny thing that had happened.

"Took ya long enough. Come here, punishment. Be on time next time or else." Covergirl added more weight to Avery's leg things. "Don't wine or I'll double it." She added some to the arm things too. In all her legs had fifteen and her arms ten. "Now I need you to _run_ these to Hawk." A pile of papers nearly two pounds in weight were shoved into Avery's arms. "I'll know if you aren't running."

It took all of Avery's will not to wine or complain. Quickly she left the giant open space where Covergirl worked on the vehicles. Running to the opposite side of the base was not fun for Avery. Halfway there she nearly ran into Snake Eyes. He turned down a corridor just as she turned into the one he exited. Neither knew the other was there. And Avery kept running to Hawks as Snakes slowly walked down the hallway to where the rec. room was.

Jogging in place she knock on hawks door. Avery didn't want to risk this as being counted as 'not running' and was grateful when her uncle opened the door. "What's this?"

She set the papers on his desk. "It's from Covergirl." She was just about to leave when he laughed.

"She sent this to the wrong person, run it to stone will ya?" He Signed his name on a paper in the middle. She grumbled and took the heavy stack back. "Here give this to him too." A box that added nearly five pounds went on top of the papers.

Her eyes widened and she grunted. "It goes to Stone right, both of them."

"I believe the paper is for Stone, can't read the writing too well, but the box positively." And off he sent her. Knowing Covergirl she'd want Avery to run to Stones also. So Avery ran. And Stone's office was three floor up and in the third corridor. A confusing place the base was. When she went down the fourth corridor there was no surprise that she had passed it.

When she finally found the third corridor she was glad. Stone was just exiting his office so Aver yelled to him. "Mr. Stone!"

"Ah Avery, I see Hawk sent you up with the box I needed." He took it from her. "Is this for me?" He motioned to the paper stack.

"Yeah." Avery replied.

"Let me see." He Shifted through the paper stack, when he got to a quarter from the top he read it. Chuckling he signed it. "I'm afraid it's not for me it's for-" And off Avery was sent.

She had been sent to all ten higher ups. And the twenty five second in commands. And her uncle, the General. She was at Hi-C's right now asking if the stack belonged to her. "I'm sorry Avery, but it seems that you have been sent on a wild goose chase. It is supposed to stay at-"

"Don't tell me, Covergirl's?" Hi-C nodded and Avery ran off one more time. She got back to The mechanic after nearly three hours of running from office to office.

"What's the matter?" Covergirl asked in a confused voice.

"This is yours." Covergirl looked at it.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry. I need you to bring this upstairs to bill there." She pointed to a group of men four levels up. "Bill! Wave you fool!" The man with red hair that had helped save her raised his hand lazily. "Him." A big box filled with heavy metals was pushed into her arms.

Avery waisted no time and went up the stairs. The box had to have been nearing ten pounds. And with the weights on her arms she felt like she was carrying twenty pounds. "I'm sorry Avery, I told her my desk." He pointed to a desk back on the first floor on the far side of the building. "Just set it on the chair if you don't mind.

As soon as she was out of ear shot another man next to bill spoke. "Didn't she just have us running around collecting the stuff in there?"

"Yeah." Bill laughed. "Her training is harshly pointless." Another chortle escaped the man as he turned back to his friends.

Once Avery set the box on the chair she returned to Covergirl. A computer tower was shoved at Avery. "Tell Cyber thanks will ya?"

"Got it." Lifting the tower, which felt heavier than normal, she took off to Cybergirl's room. It took her nearly ten minutes to get to her friends room. She knocked and waited several minutes until Cyber answered. "A girt from my _master_." Avery was tired, sweaty, and hungry.

Cyber examined it. "Nope, wrong one love. This is the junk one, I need the one that need to be repaired. Be a doll and get will ya?" Avery's left eye twitched. But she nodded none the less and made her way back to Covergirl.

"This is the junk one." Avery told the blond as soon as she was in hearing range

"No it's not. I junked the junk one. See?" She pointed to a pile of computer parts in a pile on the floor. "So that's the good one. I know, I rebuilt the outside. Return it. Once that is done you are free."

Avery raced from the room with a mumbled _'Thank God.'_ and was on her way to Cybergirl. When she reached the room again. Cyber was less than enthused.

"This is the junk one, if she ruined my good one I'm gunna kill her." Cyber went to the phone and talked. "Ok new plane love. Drop this off at the techie room, will ya. Tell Ge-ge I sent ya. Night." And Avery was sent to yet another person. She dropped the computer off and left to go back to the rec. room.

"What happened to you?" Duke said as soon as she entered. She looked around. Only he, Ripcord, Breaker, all of which were playing against each other on the X-Box, and Snake Eyes were there.

"You three move." She pointed to the X-Box players. "Or I'll lay on you all." They lifted their arms, making room for her. The damn gamers were not giving up their seat. So she laid on them.

"Holy shit, your heavy." She elbowed Ripcord, who was in the middle of Breaker-on his right- and Duke- on his left- for his comment.


	20. Dead Asleep And I Still Got You

**Twenty twenty twenty! XD. I feel proud. GAH! Word of advice; never attack a window sill, it will win. Trust me. Also it hurts like hell. Also the game that is mentioned is Left 4 Dead.**

Avery's head was in Breakers lap. That was one of the few things she remembered after sitting on the guys' laps and before falling asleep. Exhausted and hungered sleep took her not long after she had started to occupy their laps. Another thing that she remembered thinking was that apples are insufficient for feeding someone for a day. The proverb _an apple a day, will keep the doctor away_ seemed to be absolutely wrong. If all she had the energy for was a single apple in the morning she would starve. And the last time she checked starving _brought_ the doctor. Last words she heard came from Ripcord. "She makes a nice blanket."

When she was asleep Duke noticed and tried to poke her to awareness. When that failed he looked back to the TV screen. "Ah! Shit! No, don't die _Bill_. No, no, no!" Duke had viciously hit buttons on the controller. But alas it was to no use for he ended up dead. "Aw, this sucks."

Breaker gave a short laugh as his character _Zoey_, the only female, shot another infected human in the head. Ripcord hooted as the _Tank_ was brought down. His character _Francis_ did the final blow, this character looked like the stereotypical biker. The tank-top, vest, and tattoo's all gave him the appearance of the strongest. That was just a fluke, all the characters were the same level in strength. "Well there went _Louis_." Breaker said as the computer's character _Louis_ died, he was the black man. There were three people playing and four characters.

"Ah damn." Ripcord said as as a _Smoker_ got it's elongated tong around him. "Can ya help me out bud? I'm getting strangled."

"No. Witch! Witch! Witch! Oh shit, I thought she was going to get me. Ah! Hoard, I'll see ya in the safe house." Breaker made his character run into what was know as the safe house, a place that was secured enough that no infected could get in unless allowed. Once in he was safe but his friend wouldn't be. But lucky enough _Francis_ died not long after Breaker got _Zoey_ into the safe house.

"Come on duke pay attention, you're going to die again." Ripcord said as all four characters reappeared on the screen. When the safe house reloads the characters do too. "Come on, this is the last stage."

Duke stopped trying to wake Avery up and got into playing the game once more. All the while Snake Eyes was watching them. He didn't really understand the point of the game. Wouldn't it be easier to use a sword? If you were in a zombie eclipse as you reload the gun you could be attacked, yet if you had a sword it would never need reloading. But then again most people can lift, semi aim, and possibly hit a zombie with a gun and bullets; while if it was a sword they wouldn't know how to use it and not loose it.

Shaking his head he took his two swords out and pointed them down onto the floor. Next he flipped up into a hand stand on the swords. When he was sure that he had his balance correct he lowered himself, face first, towards the floor. Then when his forearm was fully against his straining biceps he pushed himself back up. It was like push ups except more strength was needed, and it was a lot more dangerous. If he fell he could easily cut himself open with his two recently sharpened blades. Although it was more fun this way and help him to concentrate and think. And he thought. He thought about Avery, how he still felt a bit of need-although he had gotten himself back to normal in the bathroom he still wanted her, and he wanted to know where she had been most of this day so far.

After he found that she had left the rec. room to talk to Covergirl he waited for nearly an hour before going to find her. Covergirl had told him she was with Hawk, and Hawk told him someone else. That someone told him another person. After talking to six people he gave up and headed to the canteen. Her breakfast would be enough and he figured she'd end up there sooner or later. She never did. He had checked his room for her before checking with Cyber. No luck so he came back here. Not twenty minutes after he got settled in and was cleaning his swords in a corner of the room did she enter.

For some reason she looked exhausted. In five and a half hours she had disappeared and gotten to the point of passing out. Which is just what she did. Only she took over the laps of the three guys on the couch because they loved their game too much to let her lay down. Looking at the partially concerned look on Dukes face, a quick look at the Tv let Snakes know the man had died first once again, he figured none of they guys had noticed how tired she had been. "Aw man, I died again." Ripcord said. "Is she like alright?" He too poked her.

Duke had poked her to annoy her before. But Rip's pokes were meant to see if she was ok. Breaker let them in on what was going on. "Ah yeah, just tired. Cyber told me that Cover needed her to run an errand. A big one supposedly. She had said that it was so important that she couldn't diverge any more information. Then she ran off red faced again."

"That reminds me, how's it going between you two? I recently heard that she was planning to make her move. But has to put it off for the upcoming mission." Duke's look of worry vanished as soon as the word 'yeah' had left Breakers lips. "Oh! Hey, I'm in the closet, let me out will ya?"

And all seriousness was gone as Duke immediately ran to a hoard and shot recklessly. Then as the _Tank_ came he died near to instantly. He whined and went back to poking Avery. Such childish antics went to waist as it never made it into her bleary mind that she was being poked. "There you are Duke." Anna glared a fierce one at her lover. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I-I-I couldn't make it on time because I didn't want to wake Avery." He took his first out. The blame was put onto the poor battered looking girl. A perfect excuse. Use Anna's sympathy to get him out of trouble.

Snakes was about to correct that but Avery beat him to it. In a chocked voice she spoke. "Lies, it's all lies." Anna dragged him out by the ear. Letting him know just how much trouble he was in.

"The sad thing," Breaker started.

Ripcord finished for him. "Is that she is still dead asleep." He looked at the screen. "Well, were dead. And it just isn't as fun when Duke isn't here. I love watching him die." Both men stared at Avery. They knew that if they awoke her she would be unhappy. And if she was unhappy, Snakes was unhappy. An unhappy Snakes is not something you want to deal with. "Snakes, you wanna- where did he go?"

"Behind us?" Looking behind them they didn't see the ninja man. "Well I say let try to get away. And if he sees us, run like hell."

"Got it." Ripcord managed to lift and set Avery down with out waking her. "Wow, she's really out of it. Let's go I'm starved."


	21. My iPod Knows What I Need To Hear

**Ok I have nothing to put in the A/N bold thingy up here. But I love it so much, I just had to put this hah. Also in Avery's speech I meant to put _ta_gether. Tuh-gether. Not to but ta. It has a point... I think. Also when ever I use a song you should really youtube it. I mean otherwise you won't understand the emotions that it is sung with, I don't use shit songs like rap and pop. I use ones that means something.**

Something had gone wrong seven days into the mission that Snakes and the rest of Alpha Team went on. It was impossible to know what was going on for the communicator devices stopped. And Avery could only assume the worst. Right now she was working on her third lap around the base. Her weights had been upped and needed to be upped again. Her legs were at twenty five, they had gone up so fast for her back talking to Covergirl. Her arms were equal because she complained that it was odd for the two to be different weight, hoping to get her leg's brought down, only to be disappointed as she got an extra five pounds put on her arms. Completing the third lap she went to where Covergirl was.

She was still trying to comfort Cybergirl. Finally Avery couldn't take it anymore. "Oi, woman." Avery had gotten into the odd behavior of using random words and random accents. "Ya best get it tagether. I know you love Breaker but he likes ya to so he will be back. And if isn't do you really think he would want ya to mope around here? No. Stop being bitchy and get back ta normal. I miss the Cybergril I met and became friends with." That only made Cyber cry harder.

"Get over here." Covergirl was quite pissed. Avery expected another five pounds but was unhappily surprised with ten. "Five more laps. And if we are still in here after that, well go work out. Thirty not ten or twenty got it? Thirty."

Not wanting to get in more trouble Avery answered with a "Yes mam." As soon as the younsest of the trio stepped outside the door she put her head phones on. The sone playing was a sad one. It was accurately titled _Passage_ By Vienna Teng. It was sang in fist person- like I, my, we, etc.- and Avery assumed the woman that died was in her early twenties of so. It starts two days after she died. Avery knew this song word for word, emotion for emotion, and knew that if Snakes and Breaker didn't come back this is what they would be saying. But she didn't dwell on that, instead she sang along as she ran. **"I died in a car crash two days ago; Was unrecognizable; When they pulled me from the gears; No one's fault, no one's bottle; No one's teenage pride of throttle; Our innocence is all the worse for fears; The other walked away alive; Arms wrapped now around, around his wife."** Over the week Avery had pushed herself to get better, she hadn't realized it yet but she has indeed done just that. What she did realize was that listening and singing took her mind off of any pain or work she did.

She was able to loose herself in her music. Right now she barely even felt the tug on her legs or arms. The little pouch of fat she had, had on her stomach burned off real fast with the addition of a little weight around her waist. Cover didn't make it heavier so it has stayed at ten pounds but it worked like a charm. And the lax muscle around her arms, the biceps really, toughened and refined itself into a true muscle able to lifts it's own weight. Avery never knew how muscle really composed the thighs and calfs until they had formed and complained at her work out. Avery was still mumbling the song as she ran. **"My lover sits, the silent eye; In a hurricane of warmth and word; My mother trembles with the sobs; Whose absence seems absurd; My sister shouts to let her see; Through the cloud of crowd surrounding me; My colleagues call for silence in my name."** Avery was nearly a quarter of the way through lap one. **"I died in a car crash three months ago; They burned me until I glowed**

**And crumbled to a fine gray sand; Now I am nothing, everywhere; Several breaths of strangers' air**

**And all thoughts ever written in my hand; They plant my tree out in the yard; It grows but takes the winter hard."** Her lungs could use more air to it's full potential from using so much singing and running at the same time.

"**My lover holds a knife to wrist; Says tomorrow comes, hold on a while; My mother tosses in the sheets; And dreams me holding my own child; My sister plays our homemade tapes; Laughs as tears run down her face; My office door now wears a different name. I died in a car crash four years ago; My tree drinks melted snow; Just eight feet tall a pale and fragile thing; Bee stings beaches bright vacations; Sunburnt high-school graduations; A sparrow healing from a broken wing; This year a glimpse of second chances; Tiny apples on my tree's branches."** When Avery had been younger she had loved this song because it showed that the word did care for someone. That some mothers loved their daughters, that not all boyfriends used the girls, and that sisters _do_ remember. Avery didn't complain about the way she was raised, or that her sister had died. She did miss the tiny babe. Only one year, not even, and she caught pneumonia. Only being five Avery hadn't understood what was going on. But she did know that her sister was _'with the angels'_ as her mother had told her.

They had planted a tree for the un-named child. Her mother believed in naming her children around two or three years. By then the child would have a personality and a name that would fit. It wouldn't be like naming a depressed child Hope. So the on the grave stone a name was put. They put Avery's middle name because Avery had really loved the tiny girl. So in the ground right next to Avery's mother's mother laid Spartin Godfrey. **"My lover hears the open wind; And crawls blinking into the sun; My mother leafs through photographs; And thinks "yes she was a lovely one"; My sister can't decide her truth; Asks aloud what I might do; In a conference hall my brief efforts engraved. I died in a car crash; A lifetime ago it seems; Been a decade or two or three; They've just release a new design; Bars and bags front and behind; My fate now an impossibility; Safely packaged hurtling down; The highway hardly make a sound."**

Avery was near to tears as she realized just how much Snakes meant to her. And she knew that if something had happened to him, ever. If they became more than friend or not. He would want her tho listen and do as the last two lines of the son suggested. **"My lover very much alive; Arms wrapped now around his wife."** Well nnot get a wife but continue to live for him and love for him. Have a life and continue with her hopes and dreams, but to never forget him.

If they became more than friends she would let him know just what she would do if he died.


	22. I Fell For My Gun

**Ok that was a sadish one last time. But this one is better, I promise ;) **

When Avery had finally finished her five laps she headed back towards Covergirl. Not going to normal way she went through the canteen. Quickly she got an apple, only recently had she realized that all food was free to her because of General Hawk, and nearly dropped it as Bill ran up and hugged her so tight that she was nearly a foot off the ground. When he set her down again he told her what was happening. "Alpha team is alright, they'll be returning in a week. Next tuesday." He grinned and ran off to find Covergirl. Avery got the feeling that not only was he as bipolar as Covergirl but also gay.

That had nothing to do with anything but she didn't care. Grinning widely she bit into the apple and headed into the gym. There she practiced her kicks. Covergirl had taught Avery how to properly kick and punch. There was also about how the cardiovascular was important but Avery didn't care much for explanations. After finishing beating the poor bag hanging from the ceiling up she moved onto working with other machines in the place.

"Avery," Cybergirl's voice sounded meek. "I'm sorry about earlier, and you're right." Her eyes were downcast.

"Dun' worry 'bout it. I understand, really I do. I should be the one apologizing, I was a bit too harsh." Avery was currently trying her luck at doing chin ups. She was nearing fifteen when a groan exited her lips. "Is there any thing else I could help ya with?" Reaching twenty the short woman dropped down from the bar. There was no way in hell she could do thirty chin ups yet.

"No. That's all." Cybergirl's eye showed that she still held a lot of fear.

"Look, if anything did happen, I swear me and you will hunt down the poor bastard that hurt Breaker and give them what they deserve. Got it? So until then stop fearing for him. Work up your anger at the enemy and be prepared each mission that our team leaves to go hunt down our enemies. That's what you need to do." Avery had changed a lot from when she first arrived. Back then her hair wasn't as shaggy as it was now and she was terrified then. Now she seemed ready to take on the world.

"I-I might not be able to do that." Cybergirl was really acting out of character.

"Well, then I'll do it for you. If you've been hurt, even indirectly, I'll make them pay." A fisted hand rested on Avery's hip. A cocky grin that lifted more to the left than the right slithered it's way onto her lips. She had grown, not in stature- not a fucking inch. Her confidence has went up and her innocence of the world around her has melted away. Now Avery realized that she would gladly give her life for her friends. Way back when she would have hid and stayed hidden while listening to the screams of terror around her. But now she would strike, she would defend her friends just as her friends would defend her.

"It's not that I'm afraid it's that. Well..." Cybergirl trailed off.

"You have a part of him in you, I know." The shock showed on Cyber's face as Avery accurately guessed at her pregnant status. "I'm not stupid. You hold back, have emotional times, and you smell like barf." Wrinkling her nose she got the response she wanted. Cybergirl laughed. "There we go. That's the girl I missed. And you know that if you _two_ need any help I'm here." A wave in Cyber's direction showed that she meant the baby. "And you." A finger filled with accusation pointed at Cyber's stomach. "Stop making her puke, she really does smell." The perviously pointing finger pinched Avery's nose as she pointed her gin in the air. It was obvious that she was just trying to make Cyber laugh. And true to it's meant effect, another laugh was given.

"Thank you, I needed that." A wave from Cyber and then the girl was gone.

"This place is making us insane." Avery laughed and that seemed to make her point seem even more true. So she laughed harder and harder until no breath could be gotten. "Truly and utterly insane." Getting up from the floor where she had fallen from laughing so hard she brushed herself off. Heading to Covergirl's she decided that if she was going to keep true and kill anyone that killed Breaker she would need to know how to use a weapon to kill them.

"Hey Ave, about earlier-" Cover girl started when Avery walked into the room she was in, only to be interrupted.

"I wanna learn how to use a weapon. If I use a weapon I can keep my promise to Cybergirl." A grin was shot to the confused teacher. "I told her that if anyone kill's Breaker that I'll go hunt them down. She seemed happy at that so I don't wanna let her down."

"We'll start with a staff." A big metal pipe was tossed to Avery. "Feet apart. No, that's too far. Like this. See how mine are? Copy. Yeah good. You're holding the pipe wrong! Idiot hold it how it feels natural, like this. No!" By the end of all the yelling Avery learned several things. Four to be exact. One, how to place her feet; two, how to hold the pipe. Three, even if the teacher say hit her with all you got wait for a _direct_ command. And four, it hurts like a mother fucker to be hit with a pipe used as a staff.

The next week she was forced to learn the same amount of how to use the staff as people with years of practice. What normally took two or three years at least to learn she was forced to in seven days. But she was proficient that way. What people thought would be harder she found easy. She learned by experiencing, not studying, not practicing, but through brute force she learned best. Next would be Getting Aim down with a gun and getting used to the backlash.

Almost immediately after Alpha Team got back they had to leave. Cobra was on the move. It was said that he was going to attack Paris again. Breaker, Ripcord, Heavy Duty, and Scarlet had to stay. They had been banned from Paris a year before Avery arrived. But the four found that they liked watching Avery get hit over the head with a _wooden_ staff if she messed up. The one time she had been hit with the metal one she near got a concussion. Every one was surprised at what she did when she got mad one day.

After being hit one too many times with the dame staff she grabbed it, broke it in half, and as if to prove she wasn't a _'useless slacker'_ standing sideways she shot the gun at the target. Out of seven shots two hit the bulls eye, three in the two closest rings and the rest scattered around in the target. So with a fear of getting shot from the younger girl Cyber proclaimed that that was enough wasting ammunition and got out wooden swords.

By now another week had passed and they were about to start with the swords when Cyber came in. "Hide! The team is back." Quicker than the part of Alpha Team that was forced to stay behind would have guessed possible the entire mechanics place was cleaned of all evidence of training. "Oh hello General Hawk." There was one gun on the floor that no one but Avery noticed. She made a slight face before falling.

The way her right had hit the ground even looked painful. But while everyone was looking at her right had her left grabbed the gun. "How did you manage that?" Duke asked. Her shrug was enough. "Well, come on, i'll walk you to Hi-C." As she passed Breaker he saw the gun behind her back.

"Wait." Quickly he pretended to hit her ass as he grabbed the gun. She blushed and rushed off. When the General, her, and Duke were gone he held up the gun. "Got it."


	23. My Ninja

**Hah poor Avery, but it is needed. I was trying to find a way to fit her using a sword with either hand in and her hurting her right wrist was perfect. And I think I made Avery have a bit of a hero complex lol. She want's to protect and save...her friends. The rest of the world be damned.**

"You tripped?" Hi-C was utterly confused. The weights weren't on Avery's wrists or legs because she wanted to surprise every one when she was good enough. Right before arrive at the Doc's she had to 'go to the bathroom' and while in there she removed all the weights. Each weight was fifty-five pounds because Avery just couldn't learn when to shut her mouth. And then there was ten pounds that went around her stomach. It was a bit hard to hid but she managed. "You can't be serious."

"I lost a fight to a door frame, and you can't believe that I have sprained my wrist falling?" An eyebrow rose on Avery's face.

"I need to take you measurements." Standing up strait Avery waited to hear how tall she was. "Four eleven. Weight." It took Avery a moment to move. She had been four ten the last time she was in this office. Eyes light up and a grin plastered itself on her face. "I know your happy that you are taller midget, but I meed your weight." That lowered Avery's mood. Stepping onto the scale she waited for her weight. "100. On the dot. You've also lost some weight." Hi-C typed down some stuff on the laptop in front of her. "Ok I need to get your bicep size, then your chest size and your all done."

Avery pretended to make a muscle. Duke laughed and she wanted to hit him. "Hah, pipsqueak got no muscle."

A needle went into her arm and her muscles really clenched. The bulge of her muscle surprised Duke. "Ow!" Avery hissed as Hi-C finished taking the measurements. Not waiting for the doctor Aver ripped the painful instrument from her arm. "Wha 'id ya do 'at for?" Avery hissed sharply. It sounded like a bit of an Irish accent for a minute.

"You weren't even trying to make a muscle. I need your chest size." Avery shook her head and pointed at the male in the room.

"You can wait. Besides, I gotta pee again. See ya." She left the room and went back to the bathroom. While in there she put all of the weights back on. "Maybe we can go for a jog outside again today." Avery mumbled to herself. "Wait! Snakes." The light returned to her eyes as she thought of the male she had a crush on.

When she opened the door she nearly hit Duke in the face. "I wanna talk to you." Avery went to pass him but he wouldn't allow it. Going to grab her shoulder she ducked out of the way. Again he tried to grab her and again she dodged. She enjoyed this. As a little game whenever one of the few people that knew about her skills saw her they would try to grab her, she had become quite fast on her feet. Nearly no one could catch her. Scarlet could because she was able to read Avery's moves. She knew what Avery was going to do before even Avery did. Covergirl also could because well the pupal has yet to surpass the master. "How do you keep doing that?" Avery dodged once again.

"Cause I'm a Dinosaur." Was her reply.

"That makes no sense." He paused in confusion.

"I know." Her voice startled him. "But it did what it was meant to. Simple minded people get easily distracted by simple statements." And off she went. She ran faster than Duke, hell she was just as fast, if not a bit faster than Scarlet. More weight would need to be added soon.

"Get back here!" Duke yelled but it was too late. She was long gone. He was a bit of a dimwit at times but he knew had this confrontation happened a month ago he would have had her in his grasp. "Fucking Dinosaur. Hah guess I'll call her that from now on." His serious mood evaporated as he found a new way to annoy his friend.

Avery had easily gotten away. She wanted a bit more of a challenge. Scarlet provided the challenge but until she knew what her own tell was, she would never win. Now that was no fun. And if she was around Covergirl she feared that she would get hit. None of the others could get her, maybe Anna would like to give it a try. But she would have to find the girl first. And right now, she wanted to find Snake Eyes. Shaking her head another thought occurred to Avery. Her hair was getting quite shaggy. It nearly covered her eyes.

Suddenly giving up with finding snakes she went on a hunt for scissors. One those were procured she wet to find a female that might know how to cut hair. When that proved to take too long Avery did the next best thing, she found an unoccupied bathroom. With expertise learned only from years of doing it she cut her hair in a choppy way. It looked natural yet still looked like a five year old got a hold of her.

She looked just like she had when she arrived. Now finished with this task she went back to searching for her ninja. Yes, he was _her_ ninja. Of course he didn't know but that didn't matter. It mattered as much as teenage girl saying that they were going to fall madly in love and marry the boy that had played in the shitty _Twilight_ movie, the wolf boy or whoever. But she had staked a claim and named Snake Eyes her ninja.


	24. I'm A Dinosaur

**I can hardly believe it 24, I remember at the beginning of the month when I was contemplating to writ this or not? I just wanna take the time to thank my reviewers. Thank you _random person, SapphireJKH, QueensGambit, angle of darkness, EmoPanda522._ Thank you all, you are actually the reason that I haven't quite this. And I apologize for taking like two weeks to update. But be happy, I got 10 chapters to you in one day well this will be the eleventh chapter in two days but you know what I mean. Also yo may ask _Why is there an oasis in the middle of the desert Verbs(Me)?_ My reply to that is because I needed there to be. Also in here Snake Eyes is 26. Also I made up a weight for Heavy Duty.**

Finding a ninja man when he, apparently, doesn't want to be found is hard. So being the way Avery was she set this job aside and took to yet another one. "Please!" Begging.

"No, it is going to be dark in a bit, let it go." Covergirl looked down upon Avery. If you-"

"Please, I begeth of you." Avery was on her knees and her hands were together in the way one would prey, of in her case beg.

"That is it. Then more pounds." Covergirl was grabbing more weights to up the ones Avery had on from fifty-five to sixty-five. A groan unwillingly left Avery's lips. This only made Covergirl smirk. "And begeth is not a word."

"Can we go for a jog if I say fine and live with it?" twenty pounds, four long metal bars that were five pounds each, were dropped into Avery's arms. A back was immediately to her and she took it as a no. "But why?" Avery whined even as she put the weighs on. The original weight pouches had been metal cuffs. Now Avery donned large cloth ones. It encircled the leg and had pouches that the weights were put in. These held up to seventy five pounds. There were in all five pouches, you had to double then triple the bars. It went that each pouch held three bars meaning fifteen pounds each pouch. And once Avery got the bars in she realized that there was only room for two bars each leg. That brought on another thought. "Eh? There's no enough. You for got my arms."

"You dimwit. You're arm ones are full." Avery checked.

"What do ya know, your right. Can we go for a jog tomorrow?" Avery watched as Covergirl sighed in defeat. "Yeah."

"I've never know anyone who was happy to go jogging in the heat of the desert."

"Oh, I'm not. I just miss the outside and the sun." Avery grinned and Covergirl just realized how young Aery seemed.

"How old are you? Ah don't answer right now. We'll stop at the Oasis that's like two miles away. You get to carry our water and the wood." A wink from Covergirl informed Avery that they would start practicing with the swords. "Go I don't want you breathing my wonderful air." It took Avery a minute to realize that this was just the way Covergirl showed emotion.

"See ya. Oh and nineteen, almost twenty." Now Avery hadn't seen Snakes in a little over two weeks and she missed him. "Where to go, where to go." Avery walked and tapped her chin in thought. "Ah oh well. He'll be in the room tonight so I'll see him then." So innocently she headed off to the rec. room. And lo and behold, her ninja was doing push ups his way on his swords. It took all of her control to not glomp him. She had wen to do that to Heavy Duty the other day and nearly knocked the man off his feet. With the weights on her body she weights as much as him now. 340 pounds. And she had nearly knocked him over twenty pounds less. She would smash her poor ninja now.

A thought hit her again. How was she able to lift so much. Besides her own weight she was carrying an extra 240 pounds. Breaker was in her face suddenly and he went to tag her shoulder, if he did this would be point three for him. But effortlessly she ducked out of the way. Her eyes went to where Snakes was, he was to occupied to notice her so she went back the the game. It took about two minutes before Breaker gave up. "You win." He left. It had been a short match but she was victorious.

The mismatched eyes flitted back to Snake Eyes. He was still doing his push ups. "Is that all you can do in a handstand?" Avery squatted about five feet away from him and asked. He shook his head. Picking up a sword in one hand he did a one handed hand stand. "Oh awesome."Sarcasm was on her words as a grin was on her lips. When she moved closer he handed her the sword and sinned single handedly. "Yes I've not only practiced but _improved_ my ASL." Her eyes rolled as he signed again. "Yes really. Now watch my awesomeness." She signed to to. At first his eyes looked baffled. Then he replied. This time Avery looked baffled. Instead of signing she spoke. "I am so too a dinosaur. If you can be a ninja, then I can be a dinosaur."

He just watched her. "That is not awesome." She pointed to his sword stand. Her lips twitched as she came up with a name for it. A single sword stand. "I bet if I tried or practiced I could find a way to that too, but it is so unawesome that I will not attempt it. Snake Eyes lowered himself to one hand. No the finger tips of one hand. Putting the sword in his sheath he waved a hand at her and she stood and backed up about ten feet. Walking on his finger tips he was three feet from her while he lowed his leg and stood up. If he had went quicker it would have been a back flip. Taking the sword from her he signed to her.

He had meant it to be sarcastic but she didn't catch the eye roll. And when she was genuine he didn't have the heart to tell you. "You're welcome. Also I was joking. That single sword this was pretty cool. I mean in no way will I ever be able to do that but it was awesomeness. Just like me being a dinosaur." he didn't disagree with her being a dinosaur so she let the conversation drop. Suddenly she stopped he walked a few feet before he turned to look at her. _I just wanted to say that I appreciate all that you have done for me Snake Eyes._ His surprise that she was able to form and fluently sign that sentence was quite obvious. "See? What did I tell ya? Dinosaurs are awesome."


	25. We Are Butchering The English Laguage

**I wanted to thank _SapphireJKH_. I was planning on stopping on 24 tonight but her comment just had me laughing way too hard. I was sitting reading a Hiei fanfic (I love that short, low tempered, fire demon currently, but watch in a month I'll like someone else. Lol) when I got an e-mail alerting me to her review. I read it on the iTouch and nearly dropped the laptop from laughing so damn hard. So I had to continue. **

**Also I realize that I forgot to do anything from Snake Eyes POV where I talk about him and the mission. Well soon you will get a whole chapter from him where she is not in sight. So there.**

_**QueensGambit**_** Thank you for the review. I appreciate it.**

**Alright enough, on with my story. *Does a prideful pose*. **

That night when the two shared the bed Snake Eyes noticed that it seemed her side went down quite a bit when she laid on it. Maybe she had gained some weight. He remembered that before his last mission either Duke or Ripcord had complained about her being heavy. She might need to go on a diet. Oh well, he'd have to think more on this in the morning because he could feel the unwanted strings of unconsciousness tugging at his mind. As he fell asleep Avery laid there. She felt that he didn't want to sleep and envied him for that is what she wanted. Funny isn't it? The irony of it all. Fate worked in mysterious way, like making those that want to be awake sleep and those that sleep to be overly aware. Avery hated it. Was this Karma some how? What had she done? Avery tossed and turned for hours waiting to sleep.

While laying on her back near twelve o'clock she listened to the tick of the analog clock he had. Counting the seconds. _45 46 47...29 30 31 32._ Over and over the numbers lapped. Once she had been told to count sheep and she would fall asleep, counting the seconds was close enough. Yet no sleep came. Huffing did naught to help. Snakes shifted on his side of the bed. How did she end up sharing a bed much less a room with the man? Her thoughts finally stopped when he shifted again. In his sleep he snaked an arm around her and drew her close. Somehow in his sleep he was able to drag the wight of her, all 340 pounds, over to him with no problem. Although she had heard of him breaking someone's femur...barehanded...550 pounds needed...to do... Sleep finally took her into its folds as she thought that last thought.

When Avery awoke he was still asleep. So as carefully as she could she got out of bed. It wasn't easy for her to do a handstand on a bed, least of all with a hand on either side of his hips, and being careful to not touch him for fear of waking the ninja ninja made it a tad harder than getting up as she had the past two weeks. As soon as her heavy feet silently touched the ground she realized, a new game. And if she failed the was no redo. It was like a gave over and not being able to restart from a save point. Looking around she saw the duffle bag she had long missed.

It took two weeks for the people that had done the laundry to find her misplaced bag. They had given it to the wrong person who had been gone on leave for the same two weeks that Snakes had been gone. Yet when all the laundry that was his clothes that she used was sent down, within the day it returned. Oh well, she'd do her own laundry from now on. Going through the bag she found a white wife beater and some undergarments, she'd had to steal a pair or two of Snakes boxers to survive the two weeks. Although he did have taste in boxers. One pair had been black and neon dark blue checker bored while the other was black and red plaid. She would have like to check out the rest of his but then when she had been about to she thought about what she would feel like if he went through her panties. She had slammed the drawer and stormed off to the bathroom pull the black and blue ones on.

But now she had her own stuff. And being the _dinosaur_ she was, she couldn't help herself and took a pair of his sweats. Her shower was quick and when she was fully dressed she wet into the middle of the room. Doing the splits, not the Barbie way, she stretched all the way forward and held. After counting the tick of the clock for two minutes she sat up and leaned to her right and stretched her left arm as far as she could then held for two minutes and finally repeated on her left side. She did several other stretches too but she had lost her mind to thought and did those mechanically. Her thoughts traveled around wanting to talk to Snakes about him and her and them, and around the new lesson today. The oasis with Covergirl would take most of the day so she wouldn't be able to spend it with Snakes as she wanted but soon she would.

When her mind returned to reality pulled on her converse's and left the room, Snakes still sleeping. When in the wide space that Covergirl worked in Avery saw her friend halfway under a vehicle asleep. So she went and found the water canteens that would be used for the trek through the sand. Filling all of them took a while but when that was finished Avery went to the canteen that they ate in. Grabbing two apples she started to eat one on the way back to where Covergirl was. The other woman had moved a bit and that let Avery know she was awake. Setting the second apple on the stomach of Covergirl she went off to grab the wooden swords.

"You got up early, thought you'd spend the time with Snakes." Covergirl's mouth was filled with a bit of the apple as soon as the last word was out of her mouth. "I meam thap you'se nof feen eash ober in boo-" She swallowed. "Months."

Avery waited a moment turning each word over in her mind; meam, the second m was what was messed up. It was obvious she had meant mean. Thap, p was normally how a sharp t' sounded with food in Avery's mouth so she assumed it was that. You'se was not one that was a normal sounding, but Covergirl wasn't normal either. So taking into account how the food messed up the words and how Avery's friend spoke in the morning it was you and have pushed together. After a bit Avery shook her head in wonder. Only herself, Covergirl, and Cybergirl could butcher the english language so brutally. _I mean you've not seen each other in two months._ "I have no idea how I did it but I know what you said. Anyway he was asleep. So I came here."

"I-I've taught you too much." Avery looked at the other girl in wonder. "What I mean is that if you can silently get away from the ninja then you've far surpassed me. Come on we've got a desert to brave." Avery grinned and took a bite of her apple.

"I loth you ma bootieful bits." Avery said through her apple.

"I am neither beautiful, or a bitch." A bit of the apple and now Covergirl spoke in what seemed to be riddles. "You airbent sspaker."

Avery mumbeled to her self. "Not arrog-ok yeah i'm srrogent but not a slacker." Taking a bit of the apple she spoke louder. "cume be hubby?"

"No we go at my speed, no faster you slacker." And just as the hatch closed Snakes entered the room and saw neither of the girls he had heard. He really wanted to speak with Avery.


	26. I'm Not Here

**Here is the Snakey chappy. **

To say Snake Eyes was pissed was the understatement of the century. He was positively fuming. It almost seemed as if he was a rabid dog. None of Alpha Team could say for sure but they had a theory. Avery was not seen in the base all day. From the moment most of the team awoke they knew something was off, and when none of them encountered Avery they could guess. Then it turned out that Covergirl was missing and Cybergirl was sick. They started to get worried until Breaker mentioned that it was the teacher and pupal missing. Cybergirl's sickness could have nothing to do with this.

Not long after lunch Snake Eyes had been put on trainee duty. The damn girls ogled him the whole time and the males infuriated him. All of the trainees came out of the session bruised and battered. At first he felt better. Then Cyber was walking around all signs of her ailment gone. Thinking things would get better her let his hopes get up. Only they got smashed into tiny little pieces when once again the other two women were still gone. He spent his time in the rec. room. Whenever him or Avery had trouble finding each other they would head to this room. And sooner or later the other would appear hoping to find the one currently in the room or have the other show up.

Her waited near to three hours before he stormed of to his room. The girl he wished to speak to about his heart was not there either. After scouring the building her went to the techie room. There he threatened the techie until she did as asked. Over the loud speaker a frightened voice spoke. All of Alpha Team raced there. "Please, would Miss. Avery Godfrey repot to the techie room? I'm the new recruit and I really don't want Mr. Snake Eyes to go through with his threat to cut my head off. Eep!" The voice disappeared and Snakes was looking down at the innocent woman with loathsome eyes.

His tiny female was gone and someone was going to pay. Be it this innocent techie woman of Storm Shadow, his deathly foe. Duke nearly got his head chopped off by Snake Eyes as he entered the room first. Hope had risen and shattered once again. Snakes had thought Avery had come, only to be disappointed by this dimwit. Now once again he was in the rec. room. Anna had gotten on the microphone and spoke before he left. "Avery, please come to Alpha Team's rec. room. Also if anyone sees or hears from either her of Covergirl pass on that Snakes wished to speak the the former of the two women, thank you."

Dinner was fast approaching and there still had been no sign of the girls. And Cyber had taken to hiding in her room. Snakes was standing over the gothic woman. She was on the floor in a corner trembling. A fight broke out between Breaker and Snakes when the earlier of the two saw his woman cowering in fear of a friend. The fight didn't last long but it was fierce and ended with A sword through the shirt right above Breaker's left shoulder, pinning him to wall. "Listen, if Cyb knew anything you know she would have told you. We are all worried about the two. They are part of our team too." That had called Snakes down. He left right after that. Breaker was still pinned to the wall with his friends sword. "Can you help a fellow out?" He directed this at Cyber.

It was the normal time that they group ate. Everybody avoided the seat directly to Snakes right and the one to his left. Pity welled up in Duke. His friend, Snakes, kept staring to the empty seat to his right. Snakes was deeply worried about the missing midget of their group. He seemed to take almost notice of the missing mechanic. His eyes would dart there then right back to Avery's cold and empty seat. The minutes ticked away too fast yet too slow at the same time. It seemed like it was just going to fast with the worry, yet all the worry slowed it down all the same. When there was no one but Alpha Team they started to trickle away. Soon there was only Duke and Snakes eyes. "Hey man, I know you are worrying about her but staring at the seat isn't going to make a difference. Maybe a match or twenty with me will help cool you down? I mean I am scared for her too. It would help both of us."

Snakes gladly accepted with a nod of his head. Duke was a formidable opponent, unlike the rookie kids he had to babysit earlier. It was nearly one in the morning before the men stopped. Both of them had the same thought, time to check the base again. "I'll get the upper two floors." Duke said before he ran off to search futilely. First for Snakes was the rec. room. No one was there. His own room was next. Then came the techie room, Cyber's room, Cover's room, the open place where Covergirl normally could be found, and the rest of the lower two floors. "No luck?" Duke asked. When he received a shake of the head he sighed. "Maybe this is all just an odd dream. Maybe one of us have cruelly thought this up and are still asleep." Neither believed it. That just wasn't possible.

Now the two went separate ways to their rooms. Snakes looked around his room and was disappointed again when there was no overly chirpy head of orange. Sleep was near to impossible. In the near hours or dawn his mind and body couldn't take the stress and just shut down. When he woke he realized that Avery had been right. It was one of the most peculiar feelings to not realize you had fell asleep then wake up. This sent a jolt through him. Was she back. The first place he went was the rec. room. Absolutely no one was there. Upon entering the canteen he searched for the orang head of hair that he just knew wasn't going to be there. And what do ya know, he was right. "No. Man they are still gone." Duke looked like he got as little sleep as Snake Eyes had.

"Boy's," Hawk had rushed to them wide eyed, like he forgot something important. Something that made both men turn and glare at Avery's uncle. "I meant to tell you yesterday but I got stuck in a meeting." The men turned fully to Hawk, Duke let out a snarl. "A-Avery and Covergirl won't be back for a few day's." Had Hawk not expected the reaction he got from Snakes his head would have been rolling. What the General hadn't expected was the right hook to the gut from Duke.

"I'm going to bed." The man had a mean right fist. Hawk saw Snakes nod and head to his own chamber.

"So how did that go for you?" Anna was standing over the curled up General.

"Truly?" He grunted out. When Anna nodded he continued. "Much better than I had expected."


	27. Where The Hell Am I?

**Ok so I decided that to learn swordsmanship, any type, it would take more than either her quick gun experience, the staff training, or anything else. And Snakes needed more time to dwell on his empty bed ;P so I decided a week would never do it. And that's quite a stretch so I made it a month, another stretch but better. Bumped up to m ;P Oh and also if you hadn't noticed, the titles are in first-person POV from Avery's POV.**

Days passed and turned to weeks in a lonely blur to Snake Eyes. Yeah there had been another invasion of vipers. It had been a devastating loss, two unknown techies, four mechanics, a weapons guard, and a lower teams doctor had been killed in the mess, and that's not including those that were killed on patrol when it happened or the traitor getting away. Then there were those that were injured. Anna had severe blood loss, Scarlet was nearly strangled, and Ripcord had gotten a concussion. But the losses for Cobra and his vipers were much more harsh.

Several of Cobra's higher ups had been killed, two captured, and near to all of the underlings were killed. Storm Shadow was there too. Unfortunately he ran like he always did, just barely surviving. The fight that had gone one between him and Snake Eyes was one that no one would ever forget. Storm Shadow had been just trying to survive from one attack to the next, he had been on constant defense. All of Snake's pent up anger was loose against his long time rival.

As the sword Snakes used was lashed dangerously at the male in white he put every ounce of anger into each and every swipe. All Snakes had wanted was to talk to Avery, yet everybody he didn't want to see showed up and that angered him. Not wanting to deal with Storm Shadow had added fuel to the fire, and Snake Eyes couldn't contain himself. Life had been laughing in his face recently and he used Storm Shadow as his outlet.

By the end of the fight Snake Eyes had only received several minor cuts. On the other hand was Storm Shadow who bled profusely. When Storm ran Snakes let him get away. He just wanted to go back to bed and sleep everyday till his hearts holder returned. Everyone questioned Snakes as to why he let Storm Shadow go. And none of them received an answer. As soon as the captured were securely locked up, the dead disposed of, and living far away Snakes gave into what he wanted. The bed in front of him seemed to laugh as he stared down at it.

Three weeks had passed since Duke and him had searched all day and most of the night for Avery and his bed had felt cold. After having her keep him and his bed company for so long it just seemed lonely. Every time he looked at the bed it was mocking him. All want for rest left him so he settled for a shower. Once the shower curtain was open the want for that too left. Strawberry scented shampoo stared at him. It too joined in laughing at him. This was Avery's favorite shampoo scent and it was just sitting there not being used. He left the bathroom and headed for his door, grabbing his swords along the way. Anger still coursed through him as the warm liquid know as blood coursed through his veins.

Originally he was headed to practice but he ended up in the rec. room. Luckily no one else was there so he laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling and before he knew it he was asleep. As soon as someone else entered the room he was awake. "Hey, is he actually asleep?" Duke said quite loudly. Opening both eyes Snakes stared at the obnoxiously loud male, lifting an eyebrow he watched Duke sigh. "Well that answers that."

Snakes signed to the male that shared the fear for Avery with him. "Eh, what did he say?" Duke looked to Scarlet.

Rolling her eyes she answered in a voice that was weak and needed time to heal. "Any news?"

"Ah, no. Sorry bud, we got nothing. Cyber say they went all stone age and aren't anywhere near an electrical device. It's like they don't want to be found. What do you think they are doing?" Snakes shook his head and sat up. A moment later he stood, latched the sword to his back and headed to his room to get in an actual bed.

As soon as he laid down he fell into a deep sleep, nothing short of Avery would wake him. Although he could not think of one thing that was actually shorter than the _dinosaur_ he understood what he meant. The dreams did not rid him of the word, but brought him closer to Avery. What he saw scared him deeply, it was not that it was terrifying per say, unless you include being the father of Avery's child scary. Ever since Snakes learned that Cyber was pregnant, and he thought he was the only one that knew, thoughts of Avery with a round stomach had popped into his mind. He wasn't even with her and he wanted to plant his seed.

_Snakes was in the base looking for Avery. It was as silent as a graveyard at night in the base. A creepy feeing was able to be tasted on the air soon he saw the back of a girl in all black. Black hair that went to her waist tied in a high ponytail let Snakes know that he was looking at Cybergirl's back. He tried to speak but nothing came out as always. Lightly he set his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she had Avery's face. Quickly his eyes flashed to a swollen stomach then immediately to her face. In the shot second that took her hair turned orang at the roots and the black locks diapered as the fell. "What is it love?" As if it had a mind of it's own his hand went and rested on her stomach. "I know you said to rest, but when we had Alie I was walking all the way up to my water breaking." She giggled and spoke. "Speaking of which were is the little devil?" _

_Avery waddled around the base and he just had to stare. It was so odd looking. The small and petite girl under five feet had to really move her whole body to get her feet to move. Two nearly identical squeals came from ahead. "Alice Seth, leave poor Sean and Dean alone." In front of the two were three children. They stopped running around to look ashamed. The base had melted away into nothing but blackness._

"_Mommy!" The girl squealed again. She ran up to Avery and hugged her leg. "See and Dee were being meanies."_

"_Don't worry baby. Where is your mother you two?" Avery directed the second half of this at the boys. But then shook her head. "Will you watch her Snakes? I'm going to return these two to Cyber." And off she waddled into darkness with the twin boys. They could have been no more than six while Alice had to have been four._

"_Daddy, I'm scared." He wanted so bad to asked the shaking child why._

"_I'll tell you why _brother._" Snake Eyes would know that voice anywhere. Pushing the child that looked too much like himself behind him, he face Storm Shadow. Right next to the evil male was Avery. She was at his feet motionless and flat stomached. "Looking for this?" A baby that was obviously premature was in Storm Shadows hands. "I bet this one would have looked like it's mother, had I not killed them both." Avery's eyes blinked. She was alive. But not for long, she would bleed to death with the whole in her stomach._

"_You bastard." Avery whispered as she pulled a knife out of air. She stabbed Storm Shadow over and over, yet all he did was laugh._

"_Little Alice is next." He faded away. Then Avery slumped to the floor and followed suit. Tuning her saw the tiny child named Alice looking at him. _

_When he first meat her her eyes had been a bright blue with green flecks and filled with innocence and happiness. Now the same eyes were dull, all traces of green virtually gone. The eyes reminded him of a dying person. One that knew not what was going on but knew that it was going to end soon. And the bouncy dirty blond hair that looked so shiny was now lacking. The luster was all gone and it seemed to be flat with grease. He had heard her speak in a playful tone at first and now her voice sent shivers down his spine. The bad kind of shivers like a foreboding feeling. "Why did you let them die daddy? Why is everyone dead? He only wanted you. If you hadn't let him go in that attack when mommy had been missing none of this would be happening. Because you let uncle Storm live, every one is dead." _

_She slumped to floor now. Then the premature child was next to her and Avery too. Soon all of his friends and close acquaintances were there too. All slumped and lifeless, Alpha Team was no different. And standing proud and tall on top of the pile of dead was Storm Shadow. His smug look burned into Snakes mind as he silently cried out in pain. "You should have killed me."_

Snake Eyes woke with a start. Cold sweat from the nightmare covered his entire body. Where was Avery? Had Storm Shadow gotten to her?


	28. Me Cat, You mouse, In This Deadly Game

**GAH! Wah-*Cries like a baby* My life is over! T.T My poor baby has died. Godric, my iTouch please come back, turn on please I beg you. I am literally crying over it. WAAAAHHHHHH! Please god, just smite me now. OMG I don't know how he did it but my friend was fucking with the iTouch and I left to get a drink and it magically turned on. I was 'you are my god!' **

There was a commotion in the rec. room which involved three specific individuals. Two of whom have been missing for quite a while. The third a nuisance that the team has taken a liking to. If Duke hadn't opened his big mouth none of the fight would have happened. "Hey Avery." He had been so nonchalant, like he hadn't freaked that first day she was gone. "Where's your iPod." And that right there lit the fuse on a bomb about to explode. "I mean isn't that thing the word to you?" His words only shortened that fuse.

Avery lowered her head and kept her eyes down cast. She wanted none of them to see the anger welling up in them. Out of the corner of one of her downcast eyes she saw her mentor, Covergirl, scoot away. The rage boiled in her more as she knew exactly why Cover wouldn't look at her. Ripcord on the other hand had no clue. "Hey what happened between you two?" Avery was so close to punching the woman scooting further away.

"Yeah there is something different about you two." Duke's words were the final stretch of her short fuse and she blew. At first she had replied through gritted teeth that her iPod was dead. Then as his laughter filled her ears she pounced.

Duke just barley got out of the way of the temperamental woman. The momentum of her speed forward combined with her overall weight was enough to slide the couch several feet forward, which she accidentally hit instead of her intended target. Shaking off the surprise of his dodge Avery glared at him, just daring him to try her again. Being the idiot he was, he gladly obliged. "Hah, Pipsqueak missed me." And off the two went. Duke ran away from the room with Avery close to his heels and getting closer by the moment. Covergirl and anybody else in the room followed as closely as possible.

Had Duke not turned at that precise moment Avery's out stretched hand would have gotten him. But by some odd luck of fate he felt the urge to go left. This took Avery by surprise and she had to skid to a full stop before racing after him once more. Yet again every moment she was in pursuit brought her closer to her quarry. Fate had different ideas again as he took a right then an immediate left. Luckily for Avery, the hunter, she was close enough to see his every turn yet far enough away that she turned each corner with ease. Duke, her prey, only just realized the true danger he was in.

Suddenly a plan started to form in his thick head and he knew just how to lose her. He looked around and got his bearings of where they were. And fate was truly on his side as he was close to where he wanted to be. Just minutes before the girls had come back he had asked Scarlet where Snake Eyes was. And that place was so close, just the hall he turned down and three doors down on the right. That led to where snake eyes was helping to train some newer recruits.

Avery watched and followed closely to Duke. It seemed like he had a plan. The man in front of her opened a door and ran through it. As soon as she saw the room that he entered she guessed what his plan was, he was going to get a stick thing that was used during training and use that to fend her off. Or so she thought, never had she know that Snake Eyes helped to train recruits. If Avery had know that she would have caught onto his plan much quicker. Then she would have thwarted it instead of letting her curiosity get away and let him continue this game of cat and mouse.

But because she had no knowledge of Snake Eyes' where about or doings she fell prey to the trap. Just as Duke rounded a corner he yelled out to an unknown person to Avery. "Watch out!" Then he laughed as she heard his feet continuing. Only now did she realize how far ahead he had gotten. Putting on a bit of speed she sharply turned the corner and only was able to go several feet before she finally found out his true plan.

"Duck kid!" Avery's voice boomed and alerted the older male to her. He turned then immediately bent over covering his head with his hands in the processes and stayed that way. Avery was a foot away when she jumped. While ducking he was close to three feet, she cleared his head by mere inches. At first she didn't see Snakes as he still stood on the sidelines from when Duke went by. "You are so fucking dead! You hear me?" She landed and was still going forward.

Finally the emotion of fear put itself in his eyes to be seen like a beacon. It seemed that he had hoped that she would have collided with the other male. Now that he saw just a bit of her new abilities he understood just a bit more about how easy she had been with him. And once again he started the game of cat and mouse. The others had given up a long time ago, only a few minutes into this game, and now Snake Eyes abandoned the class to follow the two. After two turns he realized where this race was going to end. He also know just who would be wet and who would be dry. What he did not know was that the soon to be wet person had no ability in the department of swimming.


	29. I Salute You, You Fucker

**Ok so I've been planing this part for so long, all day at school it has been itching to get out. Also a part that will happen in sever chapters, no _that_ is not going to happen ;) , but a part that has new antagonist will happen. I quite like the duo. Anyway that is more than enough info for now about the chapters. Also does anyone actually read this bolded part? If you do, do you find my little trivial ranting interesting, annoying, pointless- actually they are quite that, or what? Let me know in a review, will ya? Also DO NOT TRY WHAT SNAKES DOES! YOU MAY JUST KILL SOMEONE!**

The feet between Duke and Avery were quickly diminishing as she forced herself to go faster. For some reason that Avery couldn't fathom he kept going strait instead of trying to lose her. She was but mere inches away from him when he grabbed a door frame and more violently than she could have dreamed to turn or stop on her own he was gone. And she wouldn't be able to stop before she fell into the giant pool of water used for training with subs and warships. One lucky thing for her was that they had given this exact day of the month this month to cleaning up everything and was in the docked ships instead of using them.

Another lucky thing was that she was able to screech. Unlucky thing was she didn't finish her statement. "I can't s-!" And into the water she was, weights and all. Both Duke and Snake eyes assumed that she was trying to yell _'I can't stop.'_ neither could be aware of what her last word really was. Neither know that she was trying to tell them that she was inept in the way of how to swim. They both stood on the edge and waited for her to come up.

Sure enough she did. Her head came up and she was violently splashing. This first indication of something being wrong was over looked. Her tears of fear went unnoticed because of the clear water on and around her. It was her first scream that had Snakes worrying, Duke thought she was joking. And when they both noticed her bob under then back up and under again they saw her go further into the water and they were not amused. "Stop messing around Avery, get back here." Duke yelled out to her.

She bobbed under for longer this time before coming up gasping. "C-can't-" She went back down coming up almost immediately. "Swim." And she went under again. She came up but they both heard her. Not only that they could also see her struggles to stay above water becoming weaker.

Without a seconds pause Snake Eyes removed his sword and dove into the water. When he came back up he looked around. "She went under!" Snake Eyes looked at Duke, then to where he pointed. Diving back under he swam that way and saw Avery quickly sinking. Fear was crystal clear on her face as she sunk. She wasn't going down without a fight, that he was sure of. When she saw him she reached out with one hand and kept trying to propel herself forward with the other. A look entered her eyes as he got closer. When he recognized the look as one of someone who was severely losing the fight to survive he felt fear. Nearly out of oxygen he grabbed her now limp arm and swam to the surface.

Avery was by no means light even in the water, nor was she breathing. He had to help duke pull her out when on the land. "Oh man, she not breathing. What do we do man?" Snakes ignored him. Straddling Avery's wait he removed his mask. Bending down it looked like he was kissing her when he was really blowing air into her lungs. Putting his hands palm down on her chest he pushed. Counting silently he went up to eight. Leaning down her put air into her lungs once more then pushed again. This went on for near to three minutes minutes before they got a reaction from her. Water was coughed up along with some bile. It may have been only three minutes but to the men these had been the longest several minutes in their life.

Avery had gained conciseness again but couldn't remember anything after seeing Snake Eyes swing towards her. "Damn Ave, you weigh a ton. What have you been eating?" Wearily she lifted an arm. Gravity did it's thing and made the long sleeve she had on slide to her elbow. "How much fucking weight are you carrying?" It looked like she was really thinking about it.

"270 pounds. With my body weight it is around 370. But don't forget that the cloth of my clothes has absorbed water adding more weight." A yawn broke her little speech in half. "And as soon as I feel better and not as wet or cold I'm going to fully kick your ass Duke." Letting her arm fall it hit the cement with a sound thunk. "What are you doing Snake Eyes?" She turned her head towards the man. "Oh." He was removing her weights from her arms. When he got them off from both her arms and legs she spoke again. "I've got ten around my waist." She closed her eyes and Snake Eyes glared at Duke. He seemed to get the hint.

"If Snakes got it here I'm going to inform the others of my win." As he turned his back and left she raised a hand.

"I salute you good sir." Duke stopped walking and turned around at her words. One by one he watched her fingers go down. First the thumb, then the pinky, ring finger and finally the pointer. She was successfully giving him the bird. He gave a short laugh then continued on his way.


	30. Kissing My Ninja

**Ok I'm so pissed. My Safari is not working. I have tried and tried to get it to work (Thank god for firefox) And it keeps pissing me off. I have an iBook G4. My Mac OS X Version is 10.4.11. If anyone knows anything about getting Safari to work, will you please let me know? **

As soon as Avery was sure that Duke had seen her hand and left she let it fall. She closed her eyes for only a moment before they shot open. Her eyes flashed down to see what Snake Eyes was doing before relaxing her now tensed body. Avery had not expected him to lift up her shit to right below her chest and start to remove the weight. Once he finished that he pulled down her shirt. As he was pulling the shirt back down his hand rubbed against her toned stomach. Not having any control over her actions she let a soft moan leave her lips and her back arch slightly. If it hadn't been Snakes doing this Avery knew the sound would have never left her lips and her action would have went undone. But the fact of the matter was that it was Snakes, that she had moaned, and that her back did arch.

He looked up at her in surprise. Avery didn't notice this because her eyes had closed some time. She also didn't see the lust that was stirring in Snakes eyes. Snakes knew that if she opened her mismatched orbs she would see that he wanted her, and bad. It was now clearly written on his face too. Without realizing what he was doing he allowed his fingers to skim up and down her abdomen. The look of ecstasy that was building on her face and, he knew by instinct, her closed eyes was too much. It pushed him over the edge and he did something he wasn't planing to. At least not yet.

Avery was in pleasure. Not the pleasure of being _with_ another person, but _being_ with him. His touch upon her stomach was nearly enough to make her want to jump him right now, right here. Her self-control was slowly breaking and shattering with each stroke of his hand on her stomach. Never in her life had she felt this way. And just as suddenly as the feeling started it stopped. Her good feeling was eaten up by shock. It took her a moment to react; but when she did react it was with all the passion she could muster.

Snake eyes had started the kiss with just a small peck on her lips. Now she was continuing it with a full out attack on his. Wether it was her ecstasy, her actual feelings for him, or the shock of nearly drowning, but to her this all felt right. Avery could not tell how long the kiss lasted but she knew that if they didn't get air soon one of them just might pass out. So sorrowfully she pulled back and gulp in a lung full of air. He slightly smirked at her and she realized it was only her that had needed air. Getting off of her, for he had moved to straddling her sometime after the kiss had started, he signed to her.

"I'm not out of shape, I merely still recovering from my uh swim." She closed her eyes and a smile came to her lips. Avery only meant to think this next thing but accidently whispered it with out knowing. "And the shock of my ninja kissing me." A smile twitched at Snake Eyes lips. Lightly he touched her shoulder. Looking closely at her face he realized that she had either fell asleep or the shock of the stress she has been under recently has made her pass out. But it was most likely that she fell asleep.

This was absurd. Him and her that is. A sigh escaped him. They were nearly polar opposites. She was every thing he wasn't. Avery was weak but not in a bad way, she would require constant protection but Snakes had wanted a woman that would need him, and he wasn't ready for that. Her body was so tiny, even though he had gone over this in his mind time and time again, he was sure she would be hurt by him somehow someway. The girl was quite good with music. This brought him to reality as he listened to her mumble words. "Boobi's been a friend...can't remember when...together to school...linebacker, a quarter back..." The words registered in his mind as a song he had heard not long ago. _Bobbi With An 'I'_ by Phil Vasser. Even in unconsciousness she had music running in her head. On the other he couldn't hold a tune for the life of himself.

Sighing again he lifted the sleeping girl- no woman- into his arms. It scared him how small and light she was. Already her lips were bruising, yeah it was her own fault for being so forceful but still. A bad feeling entered his mind as she snuggled closer to him in his strong arms. It seemed that a cloud of foreboding feelings had been hanging around him a lot lately. And he knew that if she kissed him again he wouldn't be able to resist her anymore. All of his will power would break and he would start to love her. He knew that if he did start to love her it would only grow until he was giving her control of his entire heart. Then she would be able to break him, hurt him as few have been given the chance of doing.

Looking at the softly smiling woman in his arms he knew that she would never do that. She may be cold at rare times but she wouldn't ever kill his heart. In his mind he barely registered the fact that at times she seemed like a girl that had done just what he wanted to, gave her heart to some one trusting that they would take care of it, and got the wrong result.

Arriving at his room he put in the pin code and entered. He set the still wet girl in a chair. Going to the bathroom he grabbed a towel and tried to dry her a bit more. When that failed her grabbed a pair of his sweats and a shirt of his. By the time he finished undressing and redressing her, leaving her sopping undergarment on, he was nearly as red as she had been after kissing him. Quickly he changed himself into dry clothes also. Picking her up and laying her on the bed he stayed leaning over her. After a moment longer he kissed he genitally then pulling on a dry mask he laid down next to her. Sleep took over and he dreamed of the kiss they shared and how it had been so much better than he had imagined.


	31. Whatever You Want, The Answer Is No

**OMG! Can you like believe it? 31 chapter. I feel so...accomplished, yet in a way that make me feel as if I am a failure because I have no life. It is so odd lol. But have no fear! I would not give up the chance to continue writing this story for a life. XD DAMN IT! I was four words short of a thousand so I had to go back through several times over to get enough words n to make it go above. It took forever but it worked nicely. There is a good surprise at the end for you all. ;)**

When Avery awoke she couldn't decide on the truth. It was hard for her to believe that the kiss wasn't a dream. So for today she had a new goal. If in her dream the kiss felt that good and reacted that nicely she would kiss him for real today. Maybe not on the lips, but the cheek would get the point across. And if he hated her or didn't return her feelings at least she would know. And then she would be able to focus on finding a glue gun in this mess of a place and putting her heart back together. But that would be after she found out his feelings for sure.

In the past she had read too many fanfictions where the hero or female O.C. took the other's kiss in shock and then the wrong idea was gotten. Like if she kissed Snakes and he didn't kiss back she would wait for his reply, not run off because she took his silence and non-action as a denial. And if for every action there was a reaction of the opposite force that would mean he wouldn't kiss back but be in shock and not fully understand the situation. But then Again that was Newton's law of motion, not of the mind or heart. So in this subject she was as good as dumb.

She found him that afternoon in the rec. room. The others of the team were there so she decided to wait. If she was going to accept a broken heart she would be damned if the whole team got to watch her break and fall. She wanted them to think of her as strong and not weak. But if a denial could hurt her she was in need of more work to get stronger, maybe not in body but she would need to get stronger if she was to become part of the team fully. Not an active part but apart no matter. So sitting down she read a book for a while until she could no longer do so. "What ever you want, Duke, the answer is no."

"What do you mean? What makes you think I want something?" He had a false innocence to his voice.

"It may be because you are waving a chocolate bar in the girls face." A sultry voice that Avery never heard in her life, yet sounded a bit familiar, said. "But who am I to say? It just might be the girls birthday." Avery gave this woman the once over. She was tall, actually nearly everyone was tall compared to herself but this woman was tall for most woman. Only one eye could be seen because of her side bang and that eye was red. The woman's hair looked to be as black as Cybergirl's. Though with the emo look it was sort of guyish looking. It wasn't more than an inch in most places the side bang was the only exception. Ant that at the tips was red.

And Avery saw that she had the same taste as Cybergirl, it was a look that Avery was starting to like. The gothic look. This girl's shoes were black from what could be seen past the pants. And the same pants seemed to be what Cyber had called tripps. They were black except the pocked and a thin pice on the side that sent from the bottom of the pants to her knees. Purple, green, and black were in the design of a plaid on these parts. Through the woman's slightly spread legs Avery saw a strip of cloth that went from the right side to the left in a downward angle, then from the left to the right going down again. And crossing the top strip from the left to the right in the same way as the other was a chain.

Compared to the paints the woman's shit was plain. Although the neon blue, same color as the boxers Avery had borrowed from Snakes, was not a normal or plain color. It was just a stripped shirt black, blue, black, blue, and so on. The long sleeves looked to be a bit too long. And the choker she had seemed dangerous. It was like the tooth necklaces witch doctors wore, except this was made out of all metal. Once again she spoke. "I'm Christine, and you are?" This question was directed at only Avery but duke still spoke.

"I'm Duke. And it is a pleasure to meet-" He was cut off when Christine spoke again.

"So? What's your name girl?" Her voice was still sultry sounding but was softer, almost like she was talking to a scared child and was trying to get the answer she wanted out. Avery looked her over again before doing as she had done to Duke.

"Whatever you want, Miss., the answer is no." Avery turned back to the book in her lap. It was about this boy that had found a big blue stone in a forest. His lands were ruled over by an evil, murderous, king. And he was a peasant boy. Yet this stone was no stone but an egg, a dragon egg to be exact, and that is where duke had started to wave chocolate in her face. It was a good book so far. Titled _Eragon_.

"Now is that any way to talk to an elder? Or a superior officer?" This caught Avery attention. She had never seen this woman before, how could she be a superior? "I'm from a different branch, just had some free time and decided to check on my sister. You might know her, she goes by Cybergirl."


	32. I Meant To Startle You

**I have no idea what to do now. Oh god I have so many ideas but they all suck. Well, here goes nothing. There may or may not be some romance in this chapter, also if you want me to do a lemon later in the story let me know. I HAVE AN IDEA YAY! NOOOOOOO. I've been misspelling tongue this whole time. I've been putting tong. T.T please forgive this moron.**

Avery managed to keep her mouth closed. She wanted to question the older woman but knew that if she did that it would be a loss for her. Shoving her nose back into the book she disregarded the woman. Her eyes may have been scanning each word on the page but not one of them registered in her mind. How could such a wrong woman be Cyber's sister. But if it was true a lot was explained. The reason that her hair match, the similar taste in close, and why her voice sounded a bit familiar. After a minute Avery spoke. "She should be in the techie room." Pride welled in her chest because she had been able to keep her voice from shaking.

Taking a peak at Christine she nearly growled out her anger. The woman was looking Snake Eyes over as if he was a piece of meat. Yeah the sexy ninja was doing his version of a hand stand and push ups, on the swords that is, but that gave this woman no reason to be looking at him like _that_. And when she licked her lips Avery did growl. Christine looked at Avery. "What."

"This book just got stupid." Slamming it shut she stood up. "I'll take you to Cyb if you want." Skulking to the door Avery paused and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Oh you mean now? Nah, I just got comfy." The look Avery sent her actually made her reconsider. "But then again I have missed her dearly. Let's go." Christine followed Avery out of the room. Avery walked a few feet in front of her so she got a good amount of time to study the shorter and younger woman.

Avery had a bit of an Emo look going on. Not Gothic or Punk but Emo. Christine was close to positive that the choppily cut orange hair was dyed. And that one of her eyes had to have a contact in one eye which was stupid. She herself had red contacts in to cover up her own brown eyes. Looking back at Avery she studied the shoes and pants of her. Avery's shoes were plain high top black converses, and her pants were all black. There was a ribbon sewn into the knees on both legs and they trailed behind her from the wind she made walking, but if she stopped they just might reach the ground. There were identical ribbons of the same length a few inches below the v of her woman part. And Avery had a thick and big black hoodie on. It fit her perfectly, like it was made for the irritated girl. "How much longer?" Christine asked. All Avery did was growl.

Avery hadn't seemed that irritated when she had entered. At first the woman had thought her a child, but when she spoke that theory was destroyed. That Duke man had started her irritation. But that was not like this. The book was what had done it. But then no book should have gotten her that angered. A thought occurred to her, the child like woman wanted what she wanted. The man with the mask. "Are you and the masked man together?" She may take men that are wanted by others but never would she drive a stake into a started relationship.

She got an answer but not to the question she really wanted. "Cyber is right up there." A pointed finger showed Christine the hall they were in. "Three doors down on the right." Without another word the irritated girl left. The last question that was asked left open. Shaking her head she went to see her younger sister.

Avery on the other hand stopped right around the corner and leaned against the wall. She wanted to be with Snakes, but the question was did he want to be with her? Standing up to her full height of four feet and ten inches she decided that she would corner Snake Eyes soon. This worry was going to distract her until she got the answer from him. Heading back to the rec. room she decided to cut across the practice rooms. And lo and behold, there was Snake Eyes. There was absolutely no one else around, this was the perfect opportunity. "Hey Snakes." She waved to him and he inclined his head to show that he heard her and said hi back. His hand were busy with his swords. "Can I see one?" She indicated to the sharp objects in his hand.

He stopped his practice and look at her. As she got closer he stiffened. After another moment he handed her one of his swords. She sat down and looked it over. He looked at the one in his hand then back to her. In the short moment he had his eyes off of her she had taken a cloth out and started to wipe his weapon down. She did it with such care that he relaxed and went to practicing with one sword. He wasn't paying too much attention to Avery so when she stood and stretched her twirled, the sword aimed to cut her in half, well just under her chest because she wasn't tall enough for that to be half. He realized to late what he had done. But she on the other had seen his movement and reacted to it.

Avery yawned and covered her mouth with her left hand. Her right hand was at a downward angel with the hilt of the sword held nicely in her hand. The steel of the sword held the steel bit of his sword at bay. "Sorry, I hadn't meant to startle you." He easily believed her lie. It had slid so effortlessly from her tongue that she almost believed it too. The pressure that he was still applying to the sword in his hand lessoned then disappeared and he put his sword away. She returned the one she had been holding.

As soon as they were away she pulled him over to a random box on the floor. Stepping on it she was nearly his height. It was an immediate recognition of what she was going to do that still his hands. Slowly she rolled his mask up until his lips were visible. Then she kissed him. It was light and fast but still she kissed him. Letting the mask slide back into it's spot she jumped off of the box and slowly walked off. It was like she was giving him time to decide. She didn't want him to answer immediately but she wanted him to realize it was her that had kissed him and not anyone else.

Of course he knew it was her. He had wanted her for too long to think it was anyone else. Halfway across the room she yawned again. He quickly followed her and hugged her from behind. His arms went around her waist and held her to him. Lightly she touched the top of his gloved hand with her bare hand. Turning her around he gave her a chaste kiss through his mask. She wanted his lips on hers but for now this would work.


	33. God Damn You Duke

**How did ya like dem cookies? I left you hanging at a kiss. I should leave you hanging but no, I'm too nice, and I only have 373 more word to hit 40k. So I had to do this. **

Even though the small kiss was enough for her it wasn't for him. He removed his mask completely and shoved it in a pocket then attacked her lips with his own. It was perfect to her. The kiss turned rough quite fast. And the next thing she knew he had backed her up to a wall with one hand holding both of hers above her head and the other on her waist. An american proverb popped into her head when his lips released hers for just a moment. _Stuck between a rock and a hard place._ Then his lips were ravaging hers again and all thought left her. Soon his tongue licked her bottom lip. She was inexperienced with this type of stuff, but most of the fanfictions indicated that he was asking for her to open her mouth.

When she did his tongue entered and rubbed hers lightly before searching her mouth. The feel of his tongue was too much and she moaned. Her cheeks became pink with lust. When her moan reached his ears he groaned. Pressing himself against her further he retracted his tongue, much to her displeasure for she made an unhappy sound, he smirked to himself before he started to kiss her neck. He was bent down in an uncomfortable position so he lifted her up and on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist. This made it more comfortable for him, for her it didn't bother her. When he got to a certain place on her neck she released another moan.

At this spot he sucked, nibbled and licked until there was a mark there. During this time that he was loving the spot on her neck she gave off small pants, moans, and groans. This was turning her on quite a bit, something she had never felt about anyone before. And when he moved his lips away she felt the cool air. She gave a groan of sexual satisfaction. In reply he pushed her harder into the wall and grinded his hips against hers. Another moan escaped her lips. But all too soon it came to an end. Today she really hated Duke. "So, I should come back later right?"

Snake Eyes slightly jumped, not enough for Duke to notice but she definitely did as she was hooked to him. Snake Eyes let her get off of him and onto the floor. He took the mask from his pocket and put it. When he turned to glare at Duke Avery made her escape. As soon as she was out of there she ran as fast as she could to a place no one would find her. As soon as she entered the techie room she pushed past a set of girls she'd never seen before. Crawling under the desk she got into the cubby and hit the button. She hid there in embarrassment. Even in the metal containment she could hear everything that was going on. "Oh 'ello sa, 'ow may I help ya?" One of the asked asked with a thick accent. "Oh, ASL, at's ya sis."

"I'm sorry bu' we're tha only unes in 'ere 'at we know." More silence then the same girl, or so Avery assumed. "Bu' sume girl di' ga running down da hall, bye." As soon as it had been quiet until one of them spoke.

"Come out." When Avery made no move to do so they took it upon themselves to do it for her. Someone hit the button and up went her barrier. She looked out and saw that the one that hit the button was squatting down and still had her hand on the button, she was smiling, The other still stood up.

"Ello there, 'at black clad man is looking fer ya." Avery blushed deeply. "Ah'm Fate, at's meh twin Destiny. Or Tin as ah call 'er. And ya are?" Avery looked closely at this girl. Black, shoulder length, hair with Green patches here and there and white side bangs on the left side is what the girl had for hair. Her wide eyes had a purplish hugh, and she had small black glasses. It looked to be either a black or grey long sleeve shirt that she had on and a green one with a black skull in the left corner over it. Her pants were capris that were black and white plaid. Her socks were knee length and didn't match the right was black and white stripped while the left was red and black. Her shoes were converses that were red with black tips and laces.

"I'm Avery, I'm sorry for bothering you. I just can't speak to him right now, not after that embarrassment." She blushed and Fate nodded. When Fate Stood up and moved away from the desk Avery crawled out. She took the time to look at Destiny. This twin had red hair that was longer on the right side, shoulder length while the left went no further than her ear, and a side bang on the left side too. Both of the girl's eyes were the same, yet Destiny wore black glasses. And her shirt was quite close to revealing. She had on a long sleeve fishnet and a top that covered her chest it was only the size of a sports bra. It had two sets of straps one was black like the rest of the shirt and the other was black and red stripped. On the left shoulder was a metal thing that had a sleeve connected to it, and the sleeve covered her whole arm and went over most of her hand like fingerless gloves. That was all her top was.

Her pants were also capris but they were green camo ones. It was obvious that she either had no socks or low ones. And she had high high top converses. They were all black except the toe where it was grey. These two girls looked nothing like twins. "Wha' 'appened?" Fate Asked. Once Avery finished telling these two girls what was the matter she saw even more difference between the two. While Fate found it hilarious and couldn't stop laughing Destiny shook her head and mumbled to herself. "'At's so funneh." Fate was wiping tears from her eyes. "Bu' ya gotta think, wha's he thinkin'?" Fate smiled at Avery as she spoke.

The single question that tugged at her mind popped out. "What's with yer voice?" She accidently mimicked the accent on one word.

Either they didn't notice of just didn't care. "'Ell, wha's wit yer voice? Is natural fer us. We're Irish ya see." Fate grinned at her again. "Now ya best be off 'afore yer ninja comes 'ack." She all but threw Avery out. "See ya V."


	34. I've Met Fate and Destiny

**I wonder how many words this is going to be. I hope I make at least 100k. **

Avery slowly made her way to her shared room with Snake Eyes. Stopping short just as she rounded the corner she jumped back and stayed behind the corner. "Oh come on man, you can't really say she's better than me." Avery recognized the voice as Christine's sultry one.

"T-that's not what I meant sis. Avery and Snakes just make a good couple, please don't come between them." Cybergirl tried to reason with her sister. Avery could already tell that that was not going to work out well.

"So the two are together. Didn't you just tell me that they weren't?" There was an air of certainty in the atmosphere.

"They aren't, yet. But they will be. Please just stop." The pleas were useless. And the laughter that came from around the corner proved that. Sliding to the floor Avery just wanted to cry. After only just getting back she nearly drowns within the hour. Now the day after she meets Cyber's sister who want's Snake Eyes. Then Duke just had to interrupt Her and Snakes when they were together. And now this. It made her head ache just to think about how troublesome it would be to wiggle her way out of this new situation.

Getting her priorities in order she stood. First thing that she had to do was kiss Snake Eyes again, the get Duke, and finally deal with Christine. Ok so maybe her priorities were in the wrong order and maybe she was just avoiding the inevitable conflict between herself and Christine, but at least she had a plan. Or at least part of one. She was going to confront the woman after she dealt with the other stuff and then she would wing it. So maybe it wasn't the best of plans but it worked for her.

Going around the corner the two sisters shut up. Avery walked up to the door they were in front of. "Hello Avery. Can we help you?" Christine asked and gave the small girl a look that made her want to crawl back into the cubby in the techie room. Not replying she pointed to the door. "He's not answering, just so you know." But she stepped aside anyway. It was as if she wanted to see Avery fail. Ignoring this Avery punched in the code and the door unlocked. Wiping down the keypad, so no fingerprints were left she entered the room. "What!" Christine nearly screeched in Avery's ear.

Ignoring the girl that pestered her so, Avery spoke. "Hey Snakes." And then she closed the door in Christine's face. She could hear the older girl yelling at her younger sister. But once again she ignored the woman. Snakes was laying on the bed when she looked down at him a look of surprise crossed her face. "I'll be damned. How the hell can you sleep through that banshee's screams?" She of course got no reply. Avery removed her jacket and took her shirt off. She walked over to her bag of clothes, oblivious to the single open eyes of Snakes. He watched her grab a different shirt.

Avery was just about to pull on the short sleeve shirt when another caught her eye. "Maybe this will shut that banshee up." She mumbled to her self. Stuffing the shirt back into the bag she too out a black shear shirt. She pulled it on and Snakes pray that she wasn't going to go through the base like that. The damn thing was see though for pity's sake. But when she pulled out a halter top that would cover her chest he relaxed a bit more. The top was red and had a black ribbon around the top. It matched the ribbons on her pants. He realized what Avery had meant when her hand lightly touched the bruised area on her neck. "If this doesn't help then I'll just have to kick her in the ass."

And Avery exited. The sisters were still there. "Ello." Avery mimicked the Irish accent once again but this time she did it on purpose. "Like my shirt?" The door was still open so Snakes was able to see when Avery moved her head enough to get there attention there and then when their eyes drifted down the both halted at the mark on her neck. "Well? Do ya? I think is quite cute." She purposely said is, just like the irish girls would.

She didn't get a reply from Christine as the older woman angrily left. But Cyber was a different situation entirely. She through question after question at Avery. "I'll talk to you later, K? I have to find Duke and kick his ass."

"Why?" Because this question dealt with what she was heading to do Avery decided that she would answer the girl.

"Because," She paused a moment for effect. "He _interrupted_ something I was quite enjoying. And I want to show him who wear the pants between himself and me." She walked off to find where the male that she was going to pound to the ground was.

Cybergirl looked into the room. Snakes had his eyes closed and his mask covered his smile. "You're one lucky guy you know that Snakes? But just beware of my sister. She's angry and I think she would be willing to hurt Avery to try for you." Cybergirl closed the door and walked off. She continued to mumble to herself.

Snake Eyes laid on the bed thinking over what Cyber had said. Cyber was mumbling about fearing what her sister was going to do. Christine was watching Avery, concocting a plan of revenge. Avery was kicking Dukes ass. Duke was yelling for help from Anna. Anna was laughing with Scarlet. Scarlet was telling Anna of the girls she had just met and how cute the twins had been. The twins, Fate and Destiny, were quite looking forward to living in the base. And the rest of the base in general was oblivious to the turmoil that was happening in Alpha team. Not bad term oil per say.


	35. You Like My Skirt? Snakes Picked It

**Let me know what you think! **

By the time Avery had finished with duke they both sported bruises and shallow cuts. Him more so than her because at first he refused to fight back. But once it came to his attention that fighting or no she was going to beat him to a bloody pulp for a reason he didn't know he started to defend himself. He was barely able to block her so he resorted to offense. He had heard the best defense was an offense. Even then she still got him quite badly and he gave up trying to not hurt her badly and gave it his all. For some reason the tiny devil of a woman enjoyed it. And now both of them were laying on the ground of the practice area, the same one that she and Snakes had been in earlier, panting and out of breath. Well he was but she, dear god she was laughing.

Avery laughed so hard her stomach hurt. She turned onto her side and looked across from her to Duke. He was starting to smile now. And she just laughed harder. In return he started to chuckle. And after several minutes the laughs had them wheezing trying to get enough air to breath only to push what little they managed to take in out. "Oh cume on. It wasn' 'at funneh." But a laugh from the same person that said this made it seem all the more funny. "Ok, ok. Cume on now. Ah didn' cume 'ere ta laugh. Ah would like ta invite ya to eat wit' us V. Destiny is alright wit' it. So wha' do ya say?" Avery was gasping now, giggles escaped every now and again.

The Irish accent let her know that it was one of the twins. And the fact she mentioned Destiny showed that it was Fate. And sure enough when Avery was able to look there stood the darker haired girl. "Sure, what is there to eat?" Fate grinned widely at the girl who had finally stopped laughing all together and was now just grinning.

"Ah think is Sushi. Tin love 'at ya know. Sushi, the Japs food, yet we're Irish." She looked down at Avery. "Ya might wanna get clean. Tin says food at eight. When Tin says a time ya bes' be there or trouble cumes. Oh, an were on floor three. The las' room on the right." And then Fate left. Avery looked at Duke to see him sitting up and taking deep gulps of air.

Avery stood and waved over her shoulder. Duke, trying to be the idiot he was, yelled. "Avery, how could you just leave. And without a word no less. After everything we just shared too. Aver-" He was cut off by the door shutting be hind the orange haired girl. "Wonder why she attacked me in the first place."

Avery was headed to the room she shared Snakes to clean up when the men that had first attacked her stepped in her path. "Listen, boy's, I don't have time for this. I really have to hurry. It's seven thirty and I trust Fate when she says eight." She went to side step them when the blond man stepped in her way. "Ok, just know you asked for this."

The clock in the last room on the right, third floor, chimed the hour of eight. "Ya know Tin, ah hate 'at clock. Is loud and stupid." The younger of the two girl said. She had only been younger by twenty minutes which mad it seem like they were a day apart. Destiny had been born then till midnight and Fate had been born ten after midnight. "Aw. She's late. Ah told 'er eight. Ah know ah did. Also ah told 'er 'bout the trouble. This es no fun." Just then the someone knocked on the door. Fate opened it while Destiny stayed seated.

"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble on the way. Am I in trouble?" Avery asked and Fate looked at her older sister. She didn't mind being the younger of the two, she just wondered why she was so different from her sister.

"Na. Na trouble. Sit?" Destiny pointed to a cushion that neither of the sisters had sat in. Destiny preferred to kneel on cushions rather than chairs. "Yer close 'nough." Destiny became quiet while waiting for the other two to sit.

"If you don't mind, why did you ask me to come?" Avery waited until Fate started to eat before she too picked up the chopsticks and gripped them correctly. Carefully she picked up a pice of sushi and popped it into her mouth.

Ignoring the question Fate made a statement. "Ya look different in uh skirt. Uh good different." Avery blushed. Snakes had been putting her close in his dresser for some reason when she came back. And when she asked for clothes he had handed her what she was now wearing. She had a short black and red pleated skirt on, with a white shirt that's design was a black and red stripped tie. Once she had finished her shower he had given her her pair of mesh like socks. They went up to her mid thighs, several inches below her skirt, and had black bows on the tops. Then she pulled on her single pair of shoes. As she had been leaving he had tossed her her black hoodie.

"Thanks I guess." Avery looked over at Destiny. "So?"

"We're new 'ere. Wha' else could we want?" Destiny had her eyes closed and was eating a slowly. Her eyebrow was raised.

"I meant specifics." Avery specified. "Do you want a guide? A map drawn? Or perhaps you want to know who is who. What is the canteen is actually edible or what will have you bed ridden for days? I want o know what you want to know."

Fate sighed. "Aw, I wanted ta have fun. Not talk 'bout borin' stuff." Her whine was complete ignored by Avery But Destiny's hard face softened a bit.

"We are ta meet tomorra'. Is noon good fer ya?" Destiny Asked Avery and in doing so showed the shorter girl a weakness of hers. She deeply cared for her sister.

"Ok. So, Fate, tell me about Ireland." This tiny forceful statement set the girl off. Sh painted pictures in Avery head with words. There were soft hills filled with grass, friendly people, even clans. These were family that had mountains of relations. It had started with two clans marrying off a son of daughter. After years of this the family would all be a single one. Like their clan. Clan Ceath. There were at the head of it, being direct children of the laird. But being woman and not the first born they could only gain from marriage. Neither girl had wanted that so they trained and caught the attention of the Joe's. And that is how these two ended up here right now.


	36. Whoops

**I had started this chapter in the last one because I was too enthused about it. So I tooke it out and put here where it belongs. **

"And what of Seth?" Avery asked in wonder. Fate had been telling her of what had happened not even days ago.

"Well ya see, she ha' no idea oh what was happenin. And she jus walked in on them! Imagin at, the poor lass walked in on the two naked broder's oh mine fighten oer 'er. Who was to ask fer 'er hand at is." Fate used her entire arms to show her enthusiasm.

"Ya didn' add 'at it was all yer fault." Fate blushed and looked away. Looking at Destiny with big eyes Avery silently asked her to continue. "Fate was supposed ta get the girl hours afore hand. And left ta wonder what was ha' happen Seth had cume ta find er. Fate was gunna distract er while the bafoons fought it out. 'Ut sis 'ere says she got lost. Not at easy ta get lost. Is jus' hills around fer miles." Fate growled at her sister just as the clock chimed ten.

"God this was fun. I hope we can do this again. But it's late and I should get back." Avery stood and dusted her knees off. "See ya." She had had a really good time with the two that night. And now she wanted to see Snake Eyes.

Once back in the hall she saw the two guys still there. She walked over to them. They were still crumpled up on the floor from where they had dropped once she beat them. Duke had only been a warm up. And these two hadn't been worth her time. She lightly kicked one of them. He groaned and nothing more. "Oh well. You did ask for it." So she continued on her way. Once she entered the room she saw Snake eyes sitting reading the book she had been before. "It's a good book. I was just annoyed so I had called it stupid." Avery scratched the back of her head. Snake eyes was sitting on the bad without the mask on. When he lifted his eyes he set the book down and looked her over.

In his head he decided he liked her wearing the skirt. Without realizing it he licked his lips. Blushing and looking away Avery Walked over to him. She sat down across from him. Signing to her she answered each question. "It was fun. They're nice woman. I like them. Fate is the one that is the troublemaker. Yeah. Yeah. No. Destiny is quite mysterious." And so on. It was nearly half an hour later when snakes nodded to a pile of clothes. It was then that she realized he had organized his room, did all of his dishes, and even made the bed they were sitting on. What she had slept in last night had previously been neatly laid over the back of a chair was now folded and on the table. She had already showered a few hours before so now all she did was go into the bathroom and change.

When she came back out Snakes was still maskless but now he was shirtless too. She liked the way his muscles looked. Going over to the bed she realized that to get on she would have to crawl over him. "You jerk." She whispered and knew he heard when he smirked. "Fine have it your way." She crawled over him but made sure to to 'accidently' rub against him. She was satisfied when he groaned. "Whoops. Looks like this wasn't the best idea, now was it?" His glare was answer enough as she laid on her back.

Snake Eyes rolled over and hovered above her, his muscular arms holding his weight up. He ground his hips against hers then rolled off when moaned. "What was that?" The surprise of his action made her ask. He made a sign she didn't recognize then he said it was an accident. "Whoops? Oh come on, you deserved that." Signing again she sighed. "Being called a jerk in not enough of a punishment." He pulled her closer to him then kissed her deeply. "Is that an apology?" He nodded. "Fine, forgiven." She snuggled against him. "Oh, shit." She crawled over him. "The light."

She hadn't needed to look at him to know he wanted to know what was wrong. Quickly she turned out the light and carefully made her way back. Putting her right leg on the edge of the mattress she put her let over him, nearly straddling him except she was touching him. Just as she was about to get all the way over he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down. Now she laid fully on top of him. Her eyes had become accustomed to the dark as she asked him. "Whoops?" He snorted a bit and pulled her chin towards him. His lips met hers in a brief goodnight kiss. Avery had this habit of mumbling to her self when she meant to only think things to herself. "Good night indeed."

She snuggled closer to him and let her dreams rule her mind. When asleep she wasn't embarrassed about anything. In her dreams she was able to act and do perverted things because there was no one but her own mind to judge her. And in her mind, like reality, Snakes wanted not just her but her body too. But unlike reality in her dreams she gave it to him. She let him ravage her until neither could move. If she remembered correctly he had ravaged her in nearly every beautiful place she could think of. Then again the human mind only remembers ten percent of it's dreams each night and on average the ming dreams four dreams each night and bases it's dreams on thing have happened during the day.

Her sleeping mind didn't recognized that she mumbled in her sleep too sometimes. But Snakes did. He heard his name being mumbled by her just moments ago. It sounded like she was enjoying whatever he and her were doing in her dream. And his wandering mind thought up of so many scenarios that could make her say his name so huskily. This turned him on but he was fine with that. As he too drifted off to sleep he realized that soon, but not too soon, he would be making those dreams of her a reality.


	37. A Quickie? That Whore

**The sad thing is that the highlights of my weekend was getting 4 reviews from _SapphireJKH_ at 2am last night. (The night isn't over until I fall asleep.) another sad thing is that I know how to spell _SapphireJKH_ without having to look at it. Anyway that last thing was off topic. The second highlight of the weekend was reaching 44k words. Oh and a Laird is like the lord, only it the head of the family, not a lord. 1351 words in and I realize, she's supposed to meet the twins. Wait I typed that out already. *Skim skin skin* I'll be damned. *Goes to finder. Types in Snake Eyes 37* Fuck there's 2. *Looks over second one* Eh I'll just have them change the day so all good. But it took me over 1k of words to realize that I had started this one. There may be references to things you don't get but in the next chappy you will. Also the Irish is going to be cut down to a few words that are accented cause I don't want to hurt _SapphireJKH_'s eyes too much ;P**

Avery awoke to find Snakes gone once again. What was different to day from yesterday was that there was no clothes laid out. Not that she minded, to be truthful it was a tiny bit awkward to have him pick her clothes out for her. Today she picked her own outfit out. And it included pants. Cargo pant's to be exact. They were a light green with a patch oh her right knee and a pocket a few inches below her knee on her left leg. Her socks didn't matter because they could not be seen. And of course she wore her converses.

Not bothering to have gone to the bathroom she was now topless in the middle of Snake's room with only under clothes, pants, and shoes on. She was wearing a burgundy red bra that stood out against her pale flesh. Even with the month of training in the desert with Covergirl she hadn't tanned. Burned until she was as red as a lobster but no tan was left before. If it was possible it seemed that she had burned what little color she did have off. While thinking about how pale she was she froze. The door had opened. Before she could turn around the door slammed shut and she was roughly pushed up against a wall.

Fear that hadn't entered her since her fist day in the base returned. It was the fear that every woman had when forced into a dark ally or a room. Rape was the first word that popped into her mind. Just as she was about to scream she recognized Snake Eyes. Anger started to fill her but when he tore off his mask and pushed his lips against hers she forgot about the fear she had just felt and she couldn't remember why she was angry so she let the emotion disappear. The kiss was not like the chaste ones that he had gave her. This one was rough like the one in the practice room. He lifted her up and immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lightly he recognized that she had long legs for such a small figure, but immediately pushed it to the back of his mind when Avery made a noise.

Avery made some kind of sound that she hadn't registered making until it was already made. But when Snake Eyes licked her lips she decided that it was an alright sound to make. This time when his tongue was in her mouth she rubbed hers against his. Snake Eyes growled and continued to search her mouth with his tongue. Avery had completely forgot that she hadn't had the time to put a shirt on until she felt his gloved hands on her bare back. Of course she didn't mind or care especially with the passion clouding her mind. It seemed that he did though because soon the gloves were gone and his warm hand were on her bare skin. The contact made her shiver and push her chest against his.

Next thing Avery knew she was laying on the bed with Snakes hovering over her. He gave her a small kiss before removing his shirt. Immediately she put her hand to his chest, intending to push him away and tell him that this was getting too far for her; but when he started to suck on her neck she slid her hand to his back and pulled him down closer to herself. I'll tell him to stop in just a minute Avery kept telling her self, but when several minutes had to have passed she knew she was lying to herself. And his hands started to roam. At fist it was just on her stomach, tracing nothingness, then soon the moved up to her bra.

He was just starting to massage her boob though the thin fabric when someone knocked on the door. Without thinking Avery grumbled in a husky voice. "If it's Duke I will seriously kill him." As soon as she said that a low moan left her lips. When whoever it was knocked again both of them ignored it.

Snakes was just about to undo her bra when the handle started to turn. He forgot to turn the lock on on the fucking door. Quickly he jumped up and Avery made a mad dash into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door shut The door fully opened. Avery leaned against the bathroom door and slid down it. Just as she was starting to relax she heard a voice that she was growing to hate.

"Oh, wow. You have a nice body." Christine had just interrupted the most sexual moment that Avery had ever had. To say that Avery was getting severely pissed at the older woman wasn't even close to how she truly felt. Trying to calm down helped nothing. At this precise moment Avery wanted nothing more than to rip the woman's head off, she wanted to skin her alive, wanted to watch her body writhe as she burned alive. To Avery at this moment the girls screams of pain, fear, and want of death would have been music to her ears. Of coupe later she would feel guilty but right now- "I have an idea." Christine's voice was lower than before. "We can have a quickie before your girlfriend gets back. She would never have to know. What do you say?" But then again Avery figured that the joy of this woman dying would easily out do the guilt.

Just as Avery was about to open the bathroom door she heard a slap. She wanted so bad to open the door but knew that she shouldn't. Christine started to stumble over each and every one of her words. "You- me- but- how could- I only- tried to help- how- why?" There was silence before Christine started to hiss angrily at him. "How could that tiny whore be better than me? I have more experience, I'm stronger, and I wouldn't latch onto you." Silence again before she gasped. "You'd want commitment? No way. You are just as stupid as that whore." What angered Avery more than she had already been angered was the fact that Snakes was just called stupid.

As soon as Snaked door slammed the bathroom door opened and she fell backwards. Looking up from the ground Avery smiled at him. "I knew you wouldn't say yes to her, your not that kind of man." The look of sorrow on his face and in his eyes lifted. He reached a hand down to her. Gratefully she accepted it and let him haul her up and onto her feet. Once she was steady he gave her another kiss. Not as chaste as she assumed was normal for him, nor was it as passionate as the last one they had shared. She understood perfectly, after that encounter she too was turned fully off. "Maybe I should get a shirt." He nodded and went to the draw he had put her shirts in. Avery was about to protest when he threw a long sleeve fishnet shirt at her. Pulling it on she saw him waiting, when she had it on fully he handed her a tank top. It matched the shirt she had worn the other day. It too was black and red stripped.

When she was fully dressed both of them left. As soon as Avery was in the hall she had an idea of how to fix the whole Christine problem. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later. I have something that I need to do." And off she ran to find the twins. When she knocked on the door Destiny opened it. "Hey we have to have that talk tomorrow, I've got a bitches ass to kick. If that is alright I mean."

"Oh course it is. Ah dun mind." She waved as Avery once again ran off. "At girl is somtin else ya hear sis?"

"Ah sure do."

Avery found the next woman she was looking for with her sister. "Christine." Avery's voice was tight. "You, me, practice area at noon." The look Cyb sent Avery was ignored. It said that this was a bad idea. "The gamble is that if I win, you leave both me and Snakes alone."

"And if I win?"

"I won't try to stop you from failing at taking him." Avery purposely tried to make the girl feel inferior, it was to invoke her anger and make her accept no matter what. "So what do you say?"


	38. Good News For Me, Bad News For You

**The much anticipated, not, chapter 38! Also, should I stop with this bold thingy? **

Avery was in the practice area, waiting to see if Christine would show up. Three hours ago when she had declared the fight Christine said possibly. So now with five minutes to spare Avery was using her black hoodie as a pillow and was laying down bobbing her head to the tune that only she heard. If she had had her iPod she would have been listening to it. But that was long dead all because of that fucking pond she had been thrown in. "Even though you challenged me I'm surprised you showed up."

Ignoring the comment Avery stood and kicked the sweater out of the way. "I'll give you this one warning, I will fight to kill. And I will win. So back out now or be prepared." Avery paused before adding. "I take every fight seriously. I give my opponents the respect of knowing that they fell to someone that didn't hold back."

"Hand to Hand or weapon to weapon?" Christine asked and dismissed everything Avery said. When Avery shrugged she thought. "We use the shock staffs for half the fight, then hand to hand." Christine thought she had the upper hand in this because she knew Avery was inexperienced. And if by chance she wasn't then Christine still had the upper hand. For the past several years she been getting shocked by the damn staffs, this girl has never been shocked.

"Fine. Let's go." Avery broke Christine's thoughts. Even if she somehow managed to make it the first round and into the second round she wouldn't be able to go for long.

"Avery, don't. Please, you don't know what the shocks feel like. It's horrible and hurts." Cyber tried to beg her friend. Her hormones overrode her knowledge of Avery's experience and training. And her pleading brown eyes met Avery's mismatched blue and green ones.

"Are we too late fer the match?" A heavily Irish accented voice asked. "Tin told me 'bout it and we jus had ta come ta watch ya kick 'er ass." Fate grinned at Avery before saying seriously. "Good luck lass."

Grinning and waving Avery got a fully charged staff. "Ready?" Christine didn't bother to answer but charged. The staff in the taller girls hands made a wide arch and swiped from the ground up. She had hoped to hit Avery in the chin. The block position seemed like a natural instinct to Avery. And just as smoothly as she had blocked pushed her right hand forward and hit the older girl. Yelping in pain Christine jumped back. So Avery did know how to use a staff. Calmly Avery tossed the staff from hand to hand. Christine attacked over and over again yet got no result. "My turn?" Avery asked.

She was teasing, the older girl realized and growled. Suddenly the staff stilled in Avery's right hand. Raising it over her head she spun the staff in a helicopter motion. After a moment Avery pulled her arm down and charged. When they clashed Newton's third law of motion came into play. The third law stated that mutual forces of action and reaction between two bodies are equal, opposite and collinear. This means that whenever a first body, Avery, exerts a force F on a second body, the second body, Christine, exerts a force −F on the first body. F and −F are equal in magnitude and opposite in direction. Because of this law the girls wet flying in separate directions. Avery landed neatly on her feat, she bent forward and used her free hand to help slow her down. Unable to keep her balance Christine went tumbling backwards.

They continued to fight and when Christine repeated her very first attack she gave a wicked smirk when Avery blocked. She shove with as much force as possible into Avery's stomach. Avery went airborne for a minute before gravity caught up to her and made her hit the ground. When her form stilled she was silent for a moment before laughing. "Is this really what Duke is complaining about? Really? Man, that is one _weak_ charge of electricity. I mean that damned socket hurt worse." Avery stood and grinned. The girl sure didn't look like she had many volts of electricity sent through her. Hell she hadn't even looked like she had been thrown near to ten feet.

"What do you mean weak? This shock hurts like hell." Christine hissed at Avery.

"Well obviously you haven't shove a finger into a socket. Or tried to set up cables. Cause that is a shit load of pain. More so than this." Avery threw her staff to the side. " 'Sides I prefer hand to hand." Once again avery charged. And once close enough Christine swung the staff. Ducking Avery shot up with her fist outstretched. The contact was made as Christine's head flung back and she flew backwards, making sure to hold onto the staff. She was going to have to end this fight soon or with another puch like that she might just be out.

This whole time what neither girl noticed was that Snakes was watching. He was surprised at Avery's skill. Wondering when she had become this strong he thought back to the month that she had been gone. But no, it had to have been before that. It had to have been when he was on missions that she practiced. He was brought back to reality when Christine yelled in anger. Avery neatly dodged the swipe from the staff by going to the ground then rolling backwards a bit she sprung to her feet. "One shot, I'll end it with this single shot." And forward she ran. When she was in range of the staff Christine swung it at Avery's right side.

A look of shock entered Avery's eyes before a smirk formed. She didn't duck this time but grabbed the electrical staff. "I told you so, it doesn't hurt. Good news bad new. Good news for me and bad new for you is well, I'm a lefty." Pulling back her left arm she threw it forward. She had to lift her left foot to keep balance and in her right hand she still had the staff that was burning her flesh. Christine had been punched in the stomach with at least fifty pounds of force. Avery let go of the staff and simultaneously it hit the ground when Christine did. She looked to be nonchalant right then. "I told you so. I take my fights seriously and I aim to kill. I took pity on you. Had I aimed a little to your left or right one of your kidney would have been too damaged to work, then the other would be too overworked especially after the fight to sustain you without immediate medical help."

Avery watched as Cyber went to her sister. "Is-is she going to be alright?" Cyber looked at Avery for the answer.

Avery calm and emotionless demeanor faded and she grinned like she normally would. "Of course. I would never let myself kill her." Snakes left before Avery could see him.


	39. Past Revilations

**This was originally Chapter 37 that I had talked about before. Ok so just an update about this story, after 36 she was supposed to see the twins but didn't because of the fight, so this is her with the twins. I skip most of the after the fight cause it's just him thinking about what he saw then like two or thee hours later has been assigned a mission then when they meet up again go to bed from being too tired. And now this. Also I've been thinking, because it is nearing the holidays, about my mother and this is where part of this chapter come from. The fact I wrote about her mother not the situation or anything. Also I might have dragged this chapter out a lot because I want to do the lemon next chapter. Ok wow, this did _not_ turn out as planed. Her mother just well happened. And so did the sadness. SHE IS NOT A MARY SUE BECAUSE OF THIS! It may have been tragic but she is pulling herself through. This is not a mary-sue! Or a tragic-sue. Also this is sort of a filler chapter. It has no Snakes or importance really, just some of her past past and recent past. To be truthful that's like all it is. The past, her thoughts and feeling and pulling herself into the future, that's all. Review please.**

When Avery woke Snake Eyes wasn't there and she wondered how her had untangled her from himself without waking her. Yet again she had fallen asleep in his arms. She quickly shook the though off as she sat up. Looking at the table she laughed. He had took some clothes out that he had wanted her to wear. Of course would comply but it was the fact that there was yet another skirt. She took the clothes to the bathroom and stripped down. Looking at as much of her body as she could in the mirror she grimaced. Duke had done a number on her. The cuts had closed and were on the way to healing, but the bruises were turning an ugly yellow. She was glad for the shirt Snakes had picked out for her. Although it did nothing to cover the bandages on her burned hand. Avery couldn't help but wonder when had she wrapped it.

The shirt was long sleeve. It was black and red striped, she could a theme forming here, and covered all the bruised and the hickey that he had left on her. It sort of saddened her to see the tiny thing start to fade. And for over top of the shirt he had gotten another mesh shirt, but unlike the one the other day that was a tank top, and yesterdays fishnet one, this one was a short sleeve one. The skirt was just as short as the one from the other day, the only difference was that this was all black. And her socks were mid thigh high black ones. And of course there were her converses. Blinking she realized that since coming here she hadn't actually took the time to realize what she was really wearing, well besides when it had been Snakes stuff or since the time he picked clothes out for her two days ago.

Leaving the bathroom she looked at the bed. It was so nice and neat last night, now it looked pathetic. So she prolonged her search for Snake Eyes to make it. Once that was finished she decided to look for him at the canteen. While there she grabbed an apple, her normal breakfast, and found him nowhere. By the time she finished the apple she had arrived at the rec. room. Looking in she was Heavy Duty. "Whatch ya doin here Heavy?" Her tone was only of curiosity.

"Looking for Duke. I've already got Ripcord." He looked at her and she saw his eyebrow raise when he saw the skirt.

"Lets got one this strait, I can still most likely kick your ass. And Duke is either in Anna's room, his room, or Rips room. Most likely in Rips cause he probably knows you are looking for him and is hiding. Have you seen Snakes?" She quickly asked when he headed for the door.

"Yeah had a quick scouting mission, not much should be back by two or three." And he left without another word to her. But he did mumble to him self about handing Dukes ass to him. She slightly laughed and looked at the time.

It was only ten and she had two hours before she had to meet the twins. So she decided to hang out in the rec. room. It seemed that when ever she hung out in the rec. room no one else was there, but when she came there to rest of find Snakes everyone was crowding in the tiny space. Sitting on the couch she turned the television on only to turn it right back off. It wasn't that there wasn't anything on because she hadn't had a chance to go through the guide, although with her luck there would be nothing on, but it was because of what the date was that day. Watching the ceiling she mused over it. The date was six-thirteen-twenty ten. And if the date was right, today was actually her twentieth birthday. She was born on the sixth of June, 1990. Now she wanted to go mope around and seem pathetic like she normally did on her birthday. Laying down on the couch she thought of her fourth birthday.

_Mommy! Mommy! You know what today is?_ Avery remembered squealing this quite obnoxiously until she had found her mother. And she remembered at first her mother had guessed so many wrong things. Easter, Christmas, New Years, and so on until the girl just about in tears. _Hmm let me make just one more guess before you tell me, alright?_ Her mother had had a twinkle in her eyes that had been absent most of the previous month. At the time Avery hadn't know why her mother had been sad, but now Avery had become wise ahead of her years in some ways. Back then her mother had little to no money and, unlike Hawk had thought and told the team at first-all though Avery didn't know he told them, her father had been on a 'business trip' for near to a full year.

_Is it... Your birthday?_ When her mother had guessed correctly Avery had jumped into her arms. Her four year old squeals must have deafened the woman but she had shown no signs of it. That day her mother had taken her to a park, out to eat a small lunch, and then the child and her had watched movies until Avery had nearly fallen asleep._ Oh if forgot **Avery's mother gasped out.** What do you want for your birthday?_ Avery remembered this day mostly for what had happened next. _I already got it. **Avery's mother had tilted her head to the side in confusion.** I wanted to have fun with you._ Back then Avery had thought that what had happened next was a dream because she had never seen her mother cry and believed her to be a 'big girl' and as all the kids said 'big girls' don't cry. And now Avery had know her mother had shed tears, not of sorrow but ones that had made her smile up until the day of- "Avery!"Avery's eyes shot open, when had she closed them? "Ya were asleep. Ya promised ta show us 'round today. Remember?" The face of the overly happy Fate was bent over her.

"Yeah I remember. Just had nothing else to do but sleep. Where to go and what to do?" Avery stood up and stretched. The time now glowed in green letters saying that it was eleven fifty-three. Avery really had slept for close to two hours where it had only felt like minutes.

The whole time she showed the two girl around pictures of her mothers face flashed before her eyes. Thinking about the woman again she realized that her mother couldn't have been older than twenty on her fourth birthday. Had her mother really been younger than she is now when she had Avery? It seemed odd to think of her mother as a sixteen year old but she could see it. A sixteen year old Sara, her mother, heavily pregnant and following the man that gave the sperm. "V?" Fate was waving her had in Avery face. "Ya spaced again. Ya sure yer fine?"

"Yeah, just thinking is all, I rarely do it so when I do it comes in waves." Aver tried to make a joke of the situation. But Fate seemed to believe what Avery said and accepted it, So Avery let her. "Is there anything else you'd like to know while I'm still here?" Avery pointed to her head to indicate she meant while she wasn't thinking again.

"Nah, go have fun in yer head. Ah think we got from 'ere." Destiny spoke before Fate could. And that made Avery eternally grateful. Waving good bye Avery raced away.

She had come to part of the base that seemed to be rarely used. There was dust coating nearly everything. It seemed that it was more of a storage place than anything else. So feeling comfortable she found a corner to sit in where if anyone did come back they wouldn't see her. And then she let the tears she had been holding in for several months flow. Her father was still alive somewhere and he was a bastard he deserved to be the one that died, not her mother. But no, that wasn't how the world worked. Sweet innocent Sara was the one that died, the person who seemed deserved life the most. And sitting here in a dusty room alone was her daughter crying her heart out for the first time since Sara died.

The reason the court sent Avery to live with her uncle was because they had found two charred body's with no useable tissue, in the gears of the car. And when asked Avery lied. Well sort of. She had said '_My mom and him were indeed in that car together.'_ Too distressed she had misheard the question. They had asked 'Was you mom and dad in the car together?' and she had heard 'Was your mom and Dan in the car together?' Because they thought both parents were dead they sent her to her godfather. Yeah she eighteen when it happened but she had to stay in the hospital and heal. She was the sole survivor of the crash. She refused to mourn until now because she finally accepted her mother's death. Avery didn't care about the man, Dan. But neither had her mother, to them he was a source of income and Sara had given up on trying to find a job. She had become a spouse of the rich man. One of many, but that worked in their favor. Dan rarely visited yet still gave then a lot of money. Well enough that they could survive on. And Avery had gone to a college where Dan had prepaid for a spouse that had died recently.

But that was then and this was now. It was time to allow her mother to move on and move on herself. After she finished mourning she would go see Snakes. Yeah it had been only a few days but she knew him quite well and knew that he would accept her and what she was going to offer. She would not ask for anything but love from him. But yet again Avery was getting out of place in time. Right now she wanted to mourn. And now that she had thought about both the past and the future she focus on the now which included her silent tears.


	40. LEMON!

**You know there is something when you can squeal for ten minutes at hitting 49,041 words. SQUEEEEEE! See? Lol This is my first lemon and the most sex experience I have had is in romance novels and lemons of other peoples. Geeze I'm like 16 I shouldn't even be writing this part. But Im a pervert so here, let me know what you think and if you think there is some stuff that needs fixing or ideas to fix this let me know. Also if you no likey sex scenes skip this chapter. Also if you happen to see any lyrics in this chappy let me know and you shall receive my imaginary cookie. O_O Oh god in stead of putting mouth I put mother. Making the sentence 'he pushed his tongue in her mother' I was like oh EW! Lmao. My misspellings are funny a lot. Another 2k+ chapter. Let me know what you think, I have like five romance novels opened to miscellaneous pages and ten + lemons on line open for this chapter. Lol I fail.**

It was late when Avery woke for the third time that day. It seemed that she had cried herself to sleep in the dusty room she had holed up in after speaking with the twins. But when she stood and stretched she felt better than before. And now she didn't need to hide behind her mask anymore. She felt like the truth had freed her soul. And now she wanted to be with Snakes. She wasn't talking company like but she wanted to be _with_ the man. Her feelings have grown to more than like. Like had been while they were just friends. And sometime after that she had started to love him.

Now she was calling on all the angels and was going to show him that she loved him. She would also make sure the door was locked. She needed a sign that he wanted her but she would force that need away and call on him. She would show him her love. He would be her first and she wanted to be him even if they didn't work out she would be honored that he thought she was more than a pretty face beside a train. When she finally got to the room he wasn't there. She was a bit disappointed but she pushed it away and realized that she should be happy. She was covered in dust and needed a shower.

Also she needed time to figure out how to go about this. It took her minutes to get all the grime off of her but she stayed under the spray of water for a long time. Sitting on the bottom of the tub she looked over herself. In her mind she was nothing special. Small boobs, that barley could be called as much, were plump or so they looked from the way she tried to see them fully. Grabbing one with her hand she realized that they were bigger than they looked. The boob's soft flesh filled her hand plus some and she took that as a good sign. Continuing her visual observations of her body she looked at the v between her thighs. She wouldn't have to worry about pregnancy because she was on the shot. She was too irregular and it helped to moderate her for a while before it stopped her altogether. Her period that is. When Avery had started to have trouble with it at first her mother had taken her to get the shot.

And now every three months she gets it. If she was correct it was only last month that she got it from Hi-C. That took a bit of explaining when Hawk had found out. But now looking at the v with her redish-orange curls she wondered if the hair should be shaved or not. Deciding on the later she turned her face towards the gentle spray. Her mother had explained the best she could when Avery hit puberty and the rest she learned from reading. But reading _'It only pinched a tiny bit.'_ or _'The girl held silent tears at bay as her virgin membrane was torn.'_ would be a lot different than actually feeling it. She felt like she was too scared to hold his hand. Meaning she didn't want to ask about it. Had she mentioned that she was what one would call 'pure' or 'innocent'? She couldn't remember. And she didn't want to ruin any type of mood by asking. Besides the giant blow it would deal to her pride she was just too embarrassed to ask about this stuff. It felt odd.

Avery heard the door to the room open and close. Getting out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself. Quickly she pulled on the undergarment and the sweat pants she had grabbed she realized she had no shirt. Clad in only that and the towel she went into the room. "D-do you need a shower?" She quickly asked him. Her hair was dripping water but neither cared. Snakes was instantly hard and he nodded quickly. Grabbing loose clothes he hurried into the bathroom. Once the door was closed she hurried to lock his room door. And she found that he had already done that. Then going to the drawer with her shirts she searched though them.

Sh hadn't notice how long she had searched until Snakes exited the bathroom. He had just finished a cold shower and seeing her still only in what had gotten him hard before got him hard again. And he couldn't help himself. Avery watched as He made his way towards her. Her eyes had opened wide making her seem like a deer in headlights. It sickened him but he like her looking like that. He pushed her against the wall and forgot anything of caution. While she was trapped he kissed her. Without asking he just pushed his tongue in her mouth. It seemed as if she didn't mind his roughness. And when she took the initiative to grind her hips against his he lost all control.

Avery was tossed onto the bed with him getting on top of her. Her opened her towel and discarded his gloves. She wanted his shirt gone but didn't know what to do so she did nothing. Moments after his gloves were gone her was rubbing her chest through her thin and lacy bra. She felt so odd that she just let her body do as it willed. And it willed her to arch up to get closer to him. Snaked tore the shirt he had just put on off, the with expert ease that she didn't want to know about he unclasped the bra. Once that was off of her his hands went back to rubbing the tender flesh. His mouth didn't bother with her but went to the mark that was slowly disappearing. Using his tongue he lapped at her skin before giving it a hard suck. He seemed to enjoy the way she arched and moaned when he did this.

But after a minute he stopped and trailed kisses down her skin until he got to her left boob. Removing his hand he started to suck and graze his teeth against her nipple. She let out quite moans as he did so. Once he was satisfied with his work on it, he moved his kisses across her chest all the way up to her right one. He began sucking on that one and his left hand went back to her now perky left nipple, rubbing and lightly pinching it. His right hand trailed down to her pants tugging and teasing at them. He had no intention of pulling them down yet. She had the feeling that he was truly with her.

Too soon for her liking he stopped all attention on her breasts. She gave a sound of disappointment but when his lips trailed downward she let loose a moan. He was doing one hell of a good job, or so she thought. When he got to her pant line he stopped and looked up at her. He was silently asking for permission. Lifting her hips was all he needed he pulled her pants down before pausing. Looking to see what he was doing she realized that she had pulled the pair of boxers she had stolen from him on. He kissed the waist line before continuing to slowly tug them down. She took this as him liking her in his boxers. When they were fully down she blushed and couldn't meet his eyes.

He pulled her face to meet his and kissed her passionately. Then standing up he removed his pants and boxers at the same tim. He laid on top of her and teased her clit lightly with his thick and hard member. Fear entered her. When he had pulled his pants off she had seen the size of him and she feared that he wouldn't fit. But that was quickly dismissed as he thrust into her. She gasped out in pain and he stilled. Tears leaked from her eyes and she hid her face in his shoulder. He pushed her back and signed to her. "Y-yeah." He had asked her if this had been her first time. She had said she was inexperienced but he didn't know that she was a virgin. If he had he wouldn't have thrust so. He would have eased gently into her. Not gone as some barbarian. He waited before testing the waters. Moving his hips he visibly flinched as she winced.

Just as he was about to pull out she stilled, he had moved a bit again. He moved back a bit and her eyes clouded over. Moving some more she moaned. Her eyes widened in surprise. A small formed on Snake Eyes' lips. Her knees were up and he was fully between her thighs. So he leaned his weight on one arm and used the other to guide her leg to his waist. Without his instruction to do so she did the same with her other leg. He nodded his approval and she beamed. Then slowly he started to move back and forth. To him this pace was agonizingly slow. After a long while in his eyes she growled then spoke. "Is it supposed to be this slow?" He laughed lightly and shook his head no. Then he rested his forehead in the crook of he neck and moved faster. After a bit longer he lifted his head and went even faster he pounded into her and soon she was gasping and panting. He looked into her eyes and saw fear. It took him but a moment to realize that it was the fear of what was building in her, not of him or the way he was right now.

She whimpered as her woman hood tightened around him. He was getting dangerously close now. He was just about to pull out and stop when she came. A loud and long moan left her and her back arched in a way that made him think she would break it if she went up any farther. It felt too nice to him to stop now and with just a few more thrusts he too came. Groaning in pleasure he could feel her writhing in ecstasy under him. Unable to hold himself up any longer he collapsed on top of her. Her breathing slowed and he realized that she had fallen asleep. Had this not been her first time or had it been anyone else he would have been offended but because it was Avery he just found it cute. He went to move and she moaned in her sleep. Looking down in between them he saw that he had yet o pull out of her. The slight friction he had caused had delighted her even in her sleep.

Even tired and done he started to stiffen a bit. She was turning him back on, and she was asleep no less. Pulling out of her fully she mumbled a complaint in her sleep. Laughing again he pulled her close to himself. For the first time since they had started to share a bed he used the covers. Pulling them out from under their entwined body's was an easy feat for the ninja. And pulling them all the way up he realized that he indeed did not break her. Then sleep came and he had a smile on his lips the whole time.


	41. Chapter My Shower Has Been Jacked

**Thank you for letting me know what you think. If you ever have any type of suggestions let me know. Also I did go back and fix the word 'boob' in the last chapter, it is not used as much. Thank you for informing me _sarastalker15_. Also you name creeps me out, I like it ;) Just saying. AH I KNOW YOU! . . Yer in meh closet, no? XD I luvels you 3 :P**

When Avery woke she had half expected Snake Eyes to be gone like the last several days. But she was elated to still see him there when she woke up. He was just laying there and staring at the ceiling in beep thought so she kissed his still naked chest. Blue eyes flashed down to her and he had this sorrow filled look in them. Signing to her he apologized. Fear entered her and he could see it. She thought that he was sorry for being with her. Quickly he shot down her fears and told her why he was apologizing. Looking down at her pelvic area and some of the bed she understood. "It's alright, actually it might have been a bit awkward if you had cleaned me up." Her virgin's blood was what was worrying him. The stiffness in his shoulders immediately left as he figured out she wasn't mad at him. "But perhaps I should jump in the shower?" She tried to make it seem like a statement but was really asking him.

He nodded to show that he agreed then signed that he would deal with the blankets. Snake Eyes watched her walk off to the shower. It seemed that she did feel a bit of after pain but didn't show it to the point that others would notice unless they were looking for it like he was. As soon as the water started to run he removed the sheets and blankets, setting them in a bag to get rid of later, and then quickly entered the bathroom too. They had already became lovers so sharing a bath would cut down on water usage and he would be able to enjoy the feel of her again. Not making a sound he stood right outside the shower. The curtain was clear for the most part and he could make out her small form. Small as she was she now seemed to be the perfect size for him.

Feeling a bit odd he leaned against the wall. Her eyes were closed as she savored the feel of the warm water on her skin. All he wanted to do was take the spot of the water, and be the one that was on her skin. It felt weird to him, to be jealous of water that is. Shaking his head he smiled softly. Avery's eyes opened slowly then turned wide as she realized someone was in the bathroom with her. Fear entered her for just a moment before she recognized him. A hand darted up to the spot right above her heart. "You startled me." She said this more to herself than to him. Still he gave her an apologetic smile, though she wasn't able to see it through the curtain.

Pulling the curtain aside for a moment he entered the shower with her. It was through the front of the shower, by the knobs and shower head, that he entered. As soon as the water hit his back he shivered and understood why she had looked to be in ecstasy. The water was the perfect temperature. And this turned him on a bit, it reminded him of the warmth of her writhing body under him, but he wasn't going to take her again so soon after her first time so he decided he would tease her. Taking a step forward in the small standing shower Avery took one back. It only took two more step to have Avery backed fully against the wall. And with one more step he was against her.

Avery was breathing hard by the time he was fully against her. Here she had been enjoying the warmth of the shower and thinking, savoring, the memories of last night. Then the man of her thoughts was standing there smiling at her while being nude. And now he was pressing up against her and she could feel him as hard as a rock against her. A tinge of pain raced though her and she was reminded that only yesterday she had been a virgin, a twenty year-old virgin no less. Pushing the pain from her mind she stared up at the male. It seemed like he moved in slow motion as he leaned down to give her a kiss. Avery wanted it to be harsh like the ones from the night before, only to be disappointed with one of his chaste ones. Taking the situation into her own hands she lightly nipped his bottom lip. His head jerked back in shock and she feared she had done something wrong.

Looking away from him a blush coated her cheeks and fear entered her. But when he pulled her to face him and kissed her deeply but roughly she became confused. When he moved his lips away she gasped out her question. "D-did I do s-something wrong?" Snake Eyes had been kissing her neck, yet when she asked this moved enough so that he could see her eyes and sign to her. "I only surprised you?" Again he signed. "I so to have taken the initiative before. I was the first one to kiss you. It was in the practice room, right before Du-ah." He interrupted her by sucking on a spot of her neck. Staying on that single spot only long enough to leave a second but darker colored spot on her skin he looked up towards her. She had her head back as far as she could with the wall in the way. Snakes suspected that she had her eyes closed and if they had been open they would have been rolled back. "Ch-cheater." Was all she had managed to get out.

His hands were rubbing her chest, making her light pink nipples darken and become hard. Snake Eyes was enjoying the feel of her when he stilled completely. In her daze her hands had started to touch his chest then back. It wasn't this that had stilled the ninja man. Her hands had migrated down and he had been to distracted to notice. But the feel of one of her soft hands wrapping around his member brought him back. Slowly her hand caressed him. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her caresses continued and he moaned, this made her pause. Immediately her hand loosened, and just as fast as he his hands had appeared on her chest one of them grabbed her hand and without realizing it he lead it back to his throbbing member. "I-I don't know-" He cut her off by gently making her hand rub his shaft up and down.

At fist she moved slowly. It may have felt real good to him but he liked speed. And without thinking yet again he bucked his hips. She gasped and her hand trembled a bit. Snake Eyes was panting, his mind kept asking why had she had to be so innocent. Grabbing her hand he held her still until he could think once again. Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. So kissing her again he hoped that she understood his silent question. Her hand moved closer to her self and his hips followed. When he was touching her woman's heat she nodded. And being unable to refuse he moved her hand out of the way before thrusting into her.

What neither of them had expected was her reaction to this. As soon as he was in her, her back arched off of the wall and a long loud moan left her lips. Without waiting he thrust again. He was dangerously close because of her touches before hand. And he knew she wasn't even close and an idea came to his mind. He reached in between them and lightly rubbed her clit. Even the light pressure from this was a lot to her. Her hips bucked and he knew he would have a problem if he didn't stop her. So he removed his hand that was holding his weight from the wall. His body was now holding her still as he fingered her clit more. She tried to move but no longer could. He kept up the attention on her for a few minutes before he moved and let her buck and writhe. As he thrust into her again he kept up the fingering and soon she tightened around her. Letting out a small noise she came. After a few moments of her tightened heat around her he too came. She was still quivering from the strength of her orgasms when he pulled out of her.

He held her to him as he slowly went to the floor. Sitting down he allowed her body to calm down enough to stop the shaking. Yet her legs still looked like they couldn't hold her weight. His eyes widened as he heard the door to his room open. Someone had entered and he was sure it had been locked. He stared at the door handle for a moment then hearing footsteps stood up. Avery was in too much of a daze to realize what was going on. She mad a noise of protest when he stood up. All it took was a motion of her hand to quiet her. He got out and walked over to the door. Locking it he carefully walked backwards and never took his eyes off of it. Then he sat back in the shower holding her as she shook again. Only this time it was in fear.


	42. Puddles Of Blood

**Le gasp! I left you at such an ambiguous spot. It could have been a bad guy, Christine, Hawk, anyone. Ha ha ha. No we begin. Just be happy that I update so frigin fast otherwise i'd be like those ass wholes that leave you at a cliff hanger for weeks and you get pissed then forget what happened. Also I purposely don't write what what he signs because I fear that it will not be like him. This has one of the **

It was a long moment before someone tried the door handle. Avery watched wide eyed as whoever it was violently tried it. Then it was quiet. Snake Eyes got out quickly and pulled on the pair of boxers he had left in there the previous night. When Avery went to stand up he motioned for her to stay there. She watched as his hands formed words. He was telling that as soon as he was out of the door to lock it and keep it locked until he knocked. Three fast, three slow, three fast. In Morris Code this meant S.O.S. But right now it was one of the easiest to do that she would recognize. When she nodded that she understood he turned the water off and she stepped out of the shower he put a towel around her still shaking body. Giving her a chaste kiss he exited the small room.

Immediately doing as he said she waited and listened. When all had seemed to be good the sound of a sword against a sword rang through the room. She stepped back from the door a bit, there was real danger and all thoughts of how to fight fled her. Shaking in fear she held the towel tighter around her. It was about then minutes before there was a thud against the bathroom door. "Why are you fighting so hard to keep me away from here?" The same chilling voice from all those months ago asked. Then a sword skewered the wood of the door. "What's behind door number one?"

Thought left her again as she saw the sword being slowly pulled out. One of the things that she had learned when younger was that if stabbed unless you pull it out at the same angle you could do more damage. For all she knew that sword could be going through Snakes. Her hands wrapped around the edge of the sword so tightly that she stopped it from moving. She felt someone tug it several times, then give a strong tug, yet the blade yielded not another inch. There was a lot of blood dripping from her hands and tears spilling from her eyes yet she wouldn't let go. Then another thud going away from the door let Avery know that Snakes hadn't been on the other side of the blade. Yet she held on tightly to the sword. The deadly steel still biting into the tender flesh of her hands.

Avery wanted to let go so bad but she knew that if she did there was still the chance that it would be used against her new lover. Moments later she was glade that she had kept the painful thing in her grasp. Someone went to pull it out but her grip tightened again and it didn't budge. Then the sound of fighting continued on for what felt like a life time to her. Then there was running. Her ears easily picked up the heavy padding of tired feet. Not sure if she wanted Snakes to have left or stayed she stood there for a while. Looking at the floor she saw that the tiny puddle of blood was becoming quite large. She knew that she should be worried but in her tiny body she was worrying more than enough about Snakes and couldn't be bothered by her own well being.

The knocks finally came and she realized she couldn't unclench her hands from the blade. A cry left her as she finally understood the seriousness of her situation. Another sob found it's way from her lips and fear set in deeply. He knocked again; knock knock knock- knock, knock, knock,- knock knock knock. "I-I can't I'm stuck, my-my hands they won't" A sob interrupted her. The next thing she knew the door was kicked in and her entered. Blood dripped from her hands. "When it came through I thought you were on it. And removing it" She sniffled before continuing. "Removing it could have done more damage." He was fully dressed somehow. One of his gloved hands stoked her cheek in a soothing manner. In her mind she felt numb, her arms felt numb, her entire being felt numb. "I-I think I'm going into shock. I'm scared Snakes." He removed her hand from her cheek and kissed her forehead.

_**I'm sorry for this, but it is needed. Please forgive me.**_ Was all he signed before his hand came down on the back of her neck. He had hoped that she would let go but she hadn't. Although he had figured this, she held him while she slept a lot and wouldn't yield her grasp, he had did that mainly so that she wasn't in pain any longer. As her unconscious form rested against him he removed her hands from the blade. Once that was finished he picked her up and she her on the bed. Then going to the dresser got a pair of his boxers, pants, and a shirt for her. Quickly he dressed her before lifting her and racing from the room. He was bringing her to Hi-C, Alpha Teams medic. She had lost quite a lot of blood and wasn't sure what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He was trusting her life in someone else's hands. Once Hi-C was sure that she was stable she let Snakes into the room before leaving to find Hawk. And during this time Snakes paced. This was the only thing he could do. Pace, then turn around and pace some more.


	43. 2 Days, 2880 Minutes, 172800 Seconds

**Happy? No, you're not. Why aren't you? Because Avery is in shock. Blood loss is a bitch! **

Forty-eight hours and fifty-three minutes. Two thousand, eight hundred eighty minutes. And at least one hundred seventy two thousand, eight hundred seconds. This was how long Avery was out for. It was the time Snake Eyes sat by her bed or paced the. Excluding when he had to go to the bathroom of course. To say he was worried was an understatement. "Hey man." Duke said as he entered the room again. Snakes only spared a brief glance from his seat by the medical bed. "Come on, she's not going to wake while you're gone. She's too stubborn." Still Snakes shook his head. "Fine, I'll come back with reinfo-" Duke stopped mid sentence as Avery groaned.

He watched as Snake Eyes held he hand gently. It was obvious that he cared a lot about the girl. Duke watched for a moment before asking Snakes. "You lover her, don't you?" Snake Eyes looked at Duke, his eyes almost pleading. And in his eyes Duke saw what he himself felt each and every time he thought about Anna being in trouble. With that look he knew for sure Snake Eyes loved Avery. "She'll probably be up soon, stay." Without another word Duke left without knowing how right he was. On both accounts. Snake Eyes was deeply in love with Avery, and about twenty minutes later Avery was waking.

Avery opened her eyes. She feat someone besides her stiffen then they stood over her and looked down at her. Her eyes were bleary from not being open in too long. She tried to squint but couldn't make it better. The person was just a black blob. Trying to speak turned out to be futile, her throat was dry and no sound left. It didn't matter because what the person did next confirmed her thoughts on who they were. She could feel Snake Eyes' lips through his mask. Speaking would be useless so she signed to him asking how long had she been out. He didn't answer and she realized why, he knew she couldn't see. So instead she asked him for water. This he was able to do for her. But he wouldn't let her drink it her self.

Holding the cup to her lips he let her push it up and drink greedily from it. Even though she wasn't finished he removed the cup and she wined a bit. Her protests died as he laid on the bed next to her. Holding her close he refused to let go. Getting into a more comfortable position she rested her head on his chest and soon was asleep with his heart as her lullaby. Within moments he too was asleep. The knowledge that she was alive and awake settling his fears. Also her being in his arms helped. Duke did return later with Anna and Scarlet as his back up but when they didn't immediately see Snakes in the chair or pacing a bothersome feeling entered their minds.

Scarlet was the first to notice where Snake Eyes was. When she pointed this out the other two stared openly. Why was he sleeping on the bed? Then When Avery moved and cuddled closer to him they understood. Avery had woken and Snakes had joined her on the bed where the two of them proceeded to fall asleep. "Come, we should tell Hawk." Duke grimaced as Anna said this. General Hawk had been fretting and worrying this whole time. When Hawk was around recently people shied away from him, he was having angry outbursts at the smallest of things because of his stress. But Anna was right, he needed to know.

Within the hour Hawk was standing in the same place Duke had been. His eyes were bulging out as he looked at Avery and Snake Eyes on the bed. Anger was his first reaction before he thought about it. Recently the two had been closer,. And now he wouldn't be surprised just how close the two probably were, he remembered that he had told them to share a room near to seven months ago. What he was now wondering was how long? Pushing the stupidity away he walk over to the bed. He rested his hand on Avery's head. When he looked at her he saw his sister, Sara, and him. Sara had been afraid of thunderstorms and when they came she would lay with him just as Avery was laying with Snakes. Thinking further he cursed loudly. This woke Snakes up with a start.

When Snake Eyes saw who had cursed he stiffened. Hawk was watching them. Unconsciously Snakes drew Avery closer to his body. "It's fine, I should have figured with you sharing a room and all." Snakes Shook his head letting Hawk know that it was only the otherday. "We'll it must have been one hell of a birthday present." The shock in Snake Eyes' eyes told him that she hadn't let Snakes know it was her birthday. And if she hadn't told Snakes then she hadn't told anyone. "I believe twentieth. But it's no surprise. It had always had been her and her mothers day." The hurt in Snakes' eyes told Hawk he had misinterpreted. "I mean why she hadn't told anyone. She had loved her mother. The other day she would have spent it with her mother the whole time."

Snake Eyes nodded showing that he understood. "I wouldn't be surprised to find that she had shed a tear or two." Hawk started to mumble to himself as he left. Deep in thought Snake Eyes decided to take her back to their room and sleep on his more comfortable bed. And that is where he would ponder the new information. Had Avery only used him to drown her sorrow. The immediate answer that popped into his mind was no, Avery wasn't that type of person. She would hide and not let anyone in if she was in that kind of emotional turmoil.


	44. Ninja's Are Troublesome

**Ok so now I am a Beta for my friend by force. No she didn't force I forced her. I am letting her use Avery, but then she made Avery out to be a bitch and I was so pissed. So I went onto her profile and deleted the story, rewrote it, and posted it. Now she is not allowed to write Avery's POV. But we. I'd like to thank _DramaGeek2010_ for correcting my horrible math (It's a wonder that I passed Algebra two, marking period one, with a 96). And as Always thank you _SapphireJKH_ For letting me know about you like for my first lemon. (I forgot the last two chapter to put that hehe.) **

Avery was partially awake as Snake Eyes carried her to his room. She was in that odd state that you knew and could hear what was going on but couldn't do anything about it. One of the things she wanted to do was giggle, it felt like she was floating and it was a bit fun. Another thing that she wanted to was kiss him and thank him. She was glad that he had been there when she had awoken. Blurring in and out of the blackness she did the only thing she was able to, she cuddled closer to him.

When she woke up again she stood up and stretched her sore muscles. She hadn't thought that she had been out that long. Then again her protesting muscles said otherwise. A sudden urge to listen to music over took her and she felt sorrow for the murdered iPod of her. Grabbing some clothes she went to the shower. While cleaning her body she remembered the last time that she was in here. Thoughts of the way Snake Eyes had touched her entered her mind and she wondered why he wasn't in the room when she had gained conciseness again. Thinking for a moment she decided that she was just being paranoid and that Snake Eyes did have a life to attend to. Yet even with her own reassurances she feared that Christine would go against the deal and try to 'have a quickie' with him. Avery may have been near to innocent, but she was not stupid.

In this world romantic ideals did not exist. Trust was sparse. And the truth more so. Yet right now she had all these idiotic ideas about Snakes and herself, she truly trusted him and had handed her heart over to him, and she had as of yet to utter a lie to him. But this train of thought made her question him. Did he think of some of the things she did? Trusting her, was that what he was doing? The truth, did he tell her it? Maybe not the full truth, omitting what might have been thought unimportant, but the truth none the less. To these things she had no answer and the worry and doubt set in. Ending her shower, long before she would have liked, Avery quickly dressed.

She had grabbed a random pair of pants. But it just so happened that these were the same pair that she had met Christine in, the black ones with ribbons. Her socks matched several of her shirts, they were black and red stripped. Once again she had a pair of Snake Eyes boxers on. These were just a pair of all black ones. And she had a black bra in her hands that she quickly put on. Looking around she realized that her sneakers were in the bathroom for some reason. Not really caring why she quickly thrust her feet into them and tied them. She pulled her shirt onto her arms then over her head. Fixing the bottom she realized it was the shirt she had intended to grab. Originally she was aiming for the one with a pirate. But now this one seemed more suitable.

The shirt's sleeves went to her mid forearm. Also the sleeves were dark blue while the rest of the shirt was white. Well save for the word under the character. The black words spelled out N-I-N-J-A. And the character was a chibi ninja. He was all black except for the slot across the head made for his beady eyes. And he had a long red scarf flowing out to the side of him. Yeah the ninja shirt seemed to suit her more than the pirate one.

In her heart hope that he would be back set in. Yet it was crushed the moment she opened the bathroom door. "I should have guessed." She hadn't realized that she mumbled this out loud. Nor did she know that another set of ears had heard. The moment she had realized that there was another still in the room it was too late. A hand hit her neck and her mind slipped away into darkness.

Storm Shadow entered Snake Eyes room silently, hoping to catch his rival off guard. Yet when he looked around no one was there. Instead of going to search for Snakes, Storm Shadow went over to a shadow and waited. He was the storm that hid in the shadows. Manipulating the darkness to his advantage. Then when the prey wanders too close the calm broke and he attacked. That was why he was Storm Shadow. Storm hidden within the shadows.

The bathroom door opened and a girl exited. The girl seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Pushing it to the far corners of his mind he waited and listened. "I should have know." It seemed that the girl was talking to herself. Craning her neck she tried to look at something and that is when he saw it. That was when Storm Shadow saw the dark purple spot on her neck.

She must have been Snakes girl. Not fuck. Snakes didn't _fuck_ he _made love_. This girl must have cared about Snakes deeply and he the same for her. Storm Shadow knew that his long time rival never laid with a woman unless she meant something to him. And if this meant something to Snakes she Meant something to Storm Shadow. She was leverage, a hostage. He may not be a woman killer but Snake Eyes would think that Storm Shadow might sink that low to get him. No, Storm Shadow wouldn't but he wouldn't stop a colleague from doing what he himself wouldn't.

Moments later he heard the soft gasp as his hand collided with the pressure point on her neck. He was in front of her when her eyes widened. The left is a shimmering yet deep green, the very outer edge is the deepest evergreen fading into a lighter, warmer shade and a kohl black center; the right is a cool blue, crystal clear and intense yet innocent beauty. For a moment he was lost in their depths but when the shine left all he saw was what seemed to be dead eyes. Storm Shadow was used to the dead looking eye but hers seemed odd, like life is what was supposed to be there. It was almost like her eyes were that of a child's, filled with love and blissful ignorance.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he lifted the woman up and threw her over his shoulder. He left thinking that as soon as Snake Eyes found out she wasn't in the base he would come looking. What Storm Shadow didn't know was that there were eyes of a different kind watching him. These were the eyes of someone that was utterly unknown. Someone that wanted to know who they were but couldn't find the answers. And these eyes were angry to see another girl treated like this. Another girl that seemed to have a soul akin to hers. These eyes saw a girl that thought she knew who she was but honestly was lost being taken from a place she had thought to have found herself. To the eyes this wasn't acceptable. Whoever was watching had longed to be known and hated to see others that have only just begun to realize who they were forced back to nothingness. The owner of the blue eyes that seemed to be omniscient followed the white ninja man. They could tell that this would be a bit of an adventure.


	45. The 'Idiot' Lays With Who He Loves

**Also the description of Avery's eyes in Storm Shadow POV is _sarastalker15_'s description, so check her out, will ya? Thanks. Also Avery's thoughts about how horrible people are are influence by how much I hate a friend of mine right now. I mean come on I'm a nice person. If you say you are going to call me at four, well it's now 7:30 and still no call. I was waiting in about 15 deg. Temp for her for an hour before I walked the 25 blocks home. Right now I hate her and she is one of my best friends. My teacher was right to use the analogy 'No trust among thieves' to describe people. Also I _know_ Storm Shadow is OOC at the end but I missed her iPod T.T**

Avery officially hated sleep. It made her dream of a rescue that she was sure wouldn't come. After her month long disappearance people were more nonchalant about her whereabouts. If she wasn't around they didn't worry. And if she wasn't with Snakes they figured that she could handle herself. He worried less about her wanderings now too. Thinking of this she realized that he may trust her but it didn't give any indication of her other worries. Suddenly a new worry entered her mind. If she was gone too long would he turn to Christine? Was he that desperate for a woman? Is so was that all she was? A bed warmer. "Will you quite it?" An irritated voice hissed. Avery immediately recognized the voice as the man she had hit with the wrench. "He's not that kind of a man."

Having no idea what he was talking she directed the conversation to a place she would know how to maneuver around. " I'm sorry for what I did. Please just let me go." She figured that apologizing for the wrench thing was her best corse of action. The look he gave her made her think otherwise though.

"What do you mean 'what you did'? I don't know you." He looked at her closely then asked. "Do I?" This was an oddity to her. People always remembered her odd eyes, or at least her hair. This man had more reason than most to remember her, yet he didn't.

"I must have done something. I'm here aren't I, no?" Avery's voice was quiet with fear. What if he remembered her? Would he hurt her or what? The two watched each other for a moment before the man gave a smirk. He closed his eyes and looked to be in thought. Taking this time she looked him over, trying to assess her new enemy. His hair style was one that she could only see in her mind and not describe, but it was a dark brown. A tan was quite see able on his body from just seeing his neck up. There was no way to see anything else, he was wearing what seemed to be quite a warm suit. Seeing that made her more aware of how cold she was.

"He's not like that. Just so you can stop worrying." The man in front of her said. Not knowing his name made things, even in her head, a bit more confusing. Opening one of his closed eyes he closed it and spoke. "Snake Eyes. You can stop worrying about him, he isn't a man to sleep with another fore a woman's warmth. The idiot only lays with people he like and cares for. That's also why your here. Not really a hostage but you are like the bug zapper. You'll draw him here to save you, then I kill him. Simple as that." He had this odd serene smile on his lips.

"T-that's kind of hard. No one knows I'm gone." Snorting in disbelief at this statement of hers he leaned the chair he was sitting in back onto two legs. "No really, since I had left for that month they don't worry about where I am as much. So holding me here would be useless."

"Where had ya gone?" He looked at her through the slit of one eye. It was so close to being fully closed that she nearly didn't notice it. "Were you two together then?" His curiosity was making her nervous. To Avery anybody that asked too many questions, like he was starting to, had other motives. Shaking her head she didn't meet his eyes. Angrily he let the chair fall to the ground on all four of it's legs. Leaning forward he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Where were you?"

The answer she gave him was stuttered. "I-I'm not r-really sure. Cov-Cover took me t-to th-there." This man struck fear in her. And avery was willing to bet if it had been some other person she wouldn't have been as scared. But this guy could come in close second to Snake Eyes. Avery was smart enough to realize that he was way ahead in his league of fighting than her. Hell she'd only been learning for several months and this man seemed to have years under his belt. "Please, I just want to go-" Just about to say home, a word she hadn't used since her mother stopped smiling, she broke off and made it look like fear was the reason.

For some reason he was silent. Watching her for a moment longer he spoke. "You aren't that interesting. What does he see in you?" Avery bristled at this and he started to see a bit of the girl Snakes like. "You seem to be a boring person."

Avery gave a dissatisfied snort. "If only you knew me." She didn't bother to expand on the subject any further than that. She just let it hang in the air. "Why would you like to know?"

"Humor me?" He asked. She shook her head. "Here. I'll be back later." He tossed an iPod at her and left locking the door behind him.


	46. They Don't Have The Heart To Tell Us

**Ok so my pissed off ness at my fried is slowly dissipating, I made a deal with her. I will forgive her if she reads this story. And when gets to this chapter she will be pissed that I am no longer mad at her yet still made her read this to gain my forgiveness. :P Haha, but admit it Pork Chop, you deserved my deception. **

Avery looked at the device in her hand with curiosity. It was one of the newer models, the iTouch. Checking the back she saw two things. The first of which was dried blood, showing how he procured the device, and the second was that it was a sixty-four gig. Her eyes strayed back to the the blood. It wasn't her fault so she was ok with taking the device, but how was she to get the blood off with out using water to destroy the electrical components? Avery heard a soft knock above her and looked up.

There was nothing but a ceiling. "Pst! Over here, in the vent." Standing under the open vent Aver looked up. A head popped out and grinned down at her. "You can call me Unk, your savior." She had a pretty face. It was a bit childish and younger looking than Avery's own. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were white. The girl's hair obviously died black and it was wispy, shoulder length, with bangs that lean towards her right. It was almost like a face frame, but better in Avery's eyes. A rope fell down. "Come on now, we best get out of here before he comes back."

That made Avery move. Grabbing onto the rope she hefted herself off of the ground then continued to climb as Unk pulled the rope up. Once at the top they fully pulled the rope up and replaced the vent. "Let's go. I think it might be this way."

"You mean you don't know?" Avery whispered. The fear of their voices being carried through the vents making her cautious. Looking around in the near dark she started to become skeptical of her now savior. "How do I know that you are really here to help me?"

"You don't, just as I don't. Know where we are going that is. But I trust in my gut and my gut is saying this way." Unk just kept going even as she admitted that she had no way of knowing how to get out. "What I do know is that you _were_ in trouble, that you _were_ going to be killed sooner or later. I also know that I know _nothing_ about where we are." Avery tried to study the girl from behind.

"You know, you have a nice ass. I'm not hitting on you, I do have a male counterpart, but that's all of you I can see." Avery said dryly. A small giggle was her reply. "What are we going to do when we get out of here?"

"Th." Avery was instantly silent with Unk's warning. There were voices meaning that there people in a room not far from them. And if the girls could hear the people that would mean that the people could hear them too. After a bit the girls found the end of the vent. "Guess down we go." Unk tied the rope to a ladder bar. "Just in case, ya know?" It was impossible to see each other in the dark meaning that going down would be much more dangerous. Once the rope was tied securely around their waists they both went down careful so as not to pull each other.

"Why Unk?" Avery's whisper was nearly inaudible. At first it seemed that Unk hadn't heard. And Avery was going to let it drop until a sigh was heard below her.

"Because I'm _Unk_nown. Now Shh." And both girls were quiet for the rest of the descent. As soon as the saw light they relaxed a bit. "Stay here." Unk untied herself and continued down for a bit then she removed the end of the vent. "Alright come on, leave the rope." Avery untied herself then got to right above the opening. Unk was holding on to a step with her knees as she moved the vent cover away from the opening. "It's the outside come on." As soon as they hit the ground they both thought the same thing because at the same time they started to run. They ran and ran but the only thing around them was a forest and after several hours of running they had to stop because it was becoming dark. Avery went to take the iTouch out and listen to it but realized that it must have fallen out sometime ago. "Do you know how to use this?" A G.I. Joe tracking device was waved in Avery face.

"How did you get this?" Avery was happy as hope started to enter her mind.

"I found it in the vent as we were trying to get out." She shrugged as she watched Avery hit buttons. "What's wrong?"

"Batteries are dead." Avery growled. Suddenly a hand pulled hers down. "You are just full of surprises." Her hand dug around in Unk's pocket full of batteries.

"Yeah, I'm Unknown." She grinned at the joke that Avery didn't get. "Is it working?" Getting the batteries in Avery shook it and pressed several buttons. "How about this?" Unk hit a red button and suddenly it lit up. "What did I do?" Worry was in her voice.

"You hit the power button." Hitting some buttons again a voice appeared.

"Joe 1523?" It sounded like Cybergirl. "Joe 1523 answer me."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, it's V." Avery told her techie friend.

"Avery! Where are you? Everyone's worried." Cyber said and Unk looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, Unk, do you know where we are?" Avery asked off handily.

"Uh, somewhere in Africa?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"We think we're in Africa, Cyb?"

"The jet is on th-" Cyber was interrupted by Unk.

"Run!" Unk grabbed Avery and started to run.

"Cyb, there's a bit of a problem." Dogs were heard in the distance. "Gah! Faster Unk, we have to get away!" Avery looked worriedly at the other girl, she looked younger by mere years. "Cyber, how long? We won't be able to run forever!"

"An hour at most, why _are_ you in Africa?" It suddenly dawned on Cybergirl that her friend was to far from the base to have gotten there alone.

"A white ninja stole me." Avery saw the cliff edge just as Unk yelled.

"Jump!" They both jumped. Unk landed perfectly and Aver barely made it. "Come on, I think their catching up." Both of the girls forgot about the tracking device also being a communicator. "What are we going to do?"

"Put the tracker in yer pocket." An Irish voice surprised Avery and Unk. "Now ta the trees." Both girls listened and got in to a tree. "Now if ya can make it jumpin from branch ta branch..." And so they started to jump from branch to branch. "The dogs can't get yer scent now, hurry."

Cybergirl could hear the voices of Avery and her new ally, Unk, she had it playing out loud so the two Irish twins could hear. The looks on their faced told of panic and horror. "I think we lost them" Avery said and they could hear her gasping for air. Cyber wondered what Alpha Team thought. The transmission was being transmitted to the jet that they were in.

"No!" One of the Irish girls yelled. It seemed to have been Fate. "Dun stop. Keep runnin' cause if they dun lost the trail then ya are toast. Burnt toast that no one can help." There was a moment of static before relief washed over the three momentarily.

"I hate it when you are right Fate." Avery said. Her voice was a bit muffled so the guessed the transmitter was back in someone's pocket.

"How did ya ken it was me?"

"Your accent shows through more when you are worried. Besides Destiny wouldn't yell it out like that. She would calmly state it through gritted teeth." Fate looked at the sister Avery spoke of. And her teeth were indeed being grinded together in worry. "Come on Unk just a bit further."

Cybergirl looked at the blips on her screen. The blip for the jet was miles away yet. It wouldn't be just a bit further. But she didn't have the heart to tell the girls and neither did the twins.


	47. They're Too Fast

**Yeah there was a _lot_ of dialogue in the last chapter, I know but it was necessary for the future. Trust me, lol. Did you know that asleep has ASL in it? That is a bit redundant though, cause if your asleep you can't talk with your hands or read other peoples'.**

Avery and Unk ran for God knows how long and they were still running. That is until Unk tripped and fell. Tears were going down her cheeks. Looking down at the crying girl Avery saw a familiar pair of blue eye. Her eye color was nearly identical to Snake Eyes' eyes. Squatting down Avery spoke softly to Unk. "How are you holding up?" Unk's shake of the head was more than enough of an answer. Avery picked the girl up and carried her on her own aching back. "Help will come soon, I hope." She had mumbled the 'I hope.' too low for the communicator to pick up.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so weak." Unk hid her face in the crook of Avery's neck and shoulder as sobs racked her body. Not saying a word Avery continued to go forward before freezing. Her whole body stiffened as she slowed her breathing. "What is-? S-shit." Avery didn't say anything but Unk say it too. "Hey, c-computer people say nothing-eep. Actually how fast can a leopard run?"

Avery answered. "Too fast." The big cat lazily looked at them. Lifting its body it strode over to them. It seemed to not really care about them but was merely curious. Once it was up next to them it sniffed them. Avery couldn't tear her eyes from where the animal had come from. "I thank what ever god there is that it isn't hungry." Right where the large animal had been laying was a bloodied carcass. The cat sniffed them for a bit before turning and going back to slowly eating it's meal. Backing up slowly Avery froze once again when she loudly snapped a branch.

The cat's head jerked up. But once it saw only the girls went back to eating. After a moment more Avery continued to go backwards. "Stop. Take two steps to the right." Doing as told Avery took two steps to the right before walking back again. To her left she saw a tree as she passed. Once she dubbed that they were far enough away she ran again.

"I hate running." Avery moaned. It seemed like hours before she stopped outside a cave. "It doesn't _look_ occupied." Skeptically she looked around. "Then again I didn't think there would be a giant cat in our other path. What do you think Unk. Unk?" Looking to the head resting on her shoulder she realized her friend was asleep. "Sure leave all the hard decisions to me." Taking a step towards the cave she paused, then she turned and ran again. All this running was killing her legs. It was now that she realized that there had been no signs of anything. No signs of the Joe's, the Cobras, or even of life. Silence was all around. "Cyber, what's going on?" No reply. "Cyber?" When again no reply came Avery started to panic.

Static came from the device. Carefully Avery got the tracker out and looked at it. Somehow something had happened to it. It was still blinking, saying that it was working but it only giving out static. Putting the device away she woke Unk. Motioning to a tree they both climbed it. When Avery got comfortable in a branch Unk sat between her legs and rested her back against Avery's chest before falling asleep again. After several moments someone appeared under the tree. "She'll be dead by morning if we don't find her. But it doesn't really matter as long as Snake Eyes thinks we have her." The voice of the white ninja said. Soon another man cane into view. All she could see of this guy was the top of his dark hair. "Come on, we're going back." The two men turned in a direction that she assumed would lead towards their base.

Looking at the sky Avery watched the sun. It went from mid afternoon to setting in no time at all. The colors of the sky blended together as the sun sank lower and lower. Yawning quietly she realized how tired she was. Yet she didn't allow sleep to come. Watching the sky become darker and turn into a deep blue, almost black, she gawked at the sight of the moon and stars. Never had she seen it so clearly. Living in a city she could see the moon well enough and maybe a star or two but never like this. It made her feel so small and insignificant. With so many planets how was it that some humans believed that they were the only ones that were out there? It wasn't possible that they were the only ones in existence. It just couldn't be. And then that would mean that there was always a threat of invasion that no one would think about. Except those that thought about the end of the world in 2012.

So deep in thought Avery was startled when a figure landed on the same branch as her. Eyes widening, heart skipping a beat, and air being forgotten to taking in happened all simultaneously. Fear gripped her as she tried to move back some more but the tree's bark started to bite into her back and stopped her from going further away. A hand of the mystery person moved about but Avery didn't understand. "Pl-please don't hurt us." Avery couldn't see the person to well and he was suddenly aware of it.

He removed a glove and lightly set a hand on her cheek. The feel of the man's hand was so familiar that she leaned her head towards it.


	48. Castrate Duke? Why Not?

**I left you at a bit of an ambiguous spot, didn't I? Oh well, you probably guessed it already. Also thank you _SapphireJKH_ (I've added you name to my 'dictionary' on the laptop because I hate the squiggly lol) for giving me Unk's name. ;) But really thank you. Also I love your review and I hope you don't mind, but I brag about 'my favorite' reviewer. XD This chapter feels short, yet it is over 1 k of words. How odd, I can honestly say that I don't like this feeling.**

Avery suddenly felt the tiredness, yet she still spoke. "Snakes, is it you?" The man in front of her nodded. "I missed you." She mumbled as her eyes slowly shut. "I can't wait to be home with you all." Then she was out like a light. Snake Eyes typed into the communicator on his arm, he had this because of his vow of silence and didn't speak to his team mates; and the rest of the team soon arrived. He woke the other girl up.

"Wh-who are you?" The unknown girl asked Snake Eyes. Not knowing what to do he pointed to her then he pointed down. "No, I'm not letting you hurt Avery." He growled at her. Never would he try to hurt his love.

"Ya don't have to worry about that. Snakes would never hurt V." It sounded like like Dukes voice that said this. "He loves her after all." This earned Duke a growl. But the girl looked at him oddly before going down a branch and watching Snake Eyes and Avery. It seemed that Unk had became a bit protective of Avery. Snake Eyes carefully lifted Avery into his arms and gracefully jumped to the ground. Satisfied that the people seemed like allies, well as the saying went _'The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Ally.'_ and these people seemed to be not her enemy. "Hi, I'm Duke. And lover boy over there is Snake Eyes. I would suggest against trying to see V while she is asleep. Some times he acts more like a mother hawk than her lover." Duke was still laughing from his jibe at Snakes when they got into the plane.

Sitting Aver in his seat he quickly got his katana out. In one swift movement he had it at dukes throat. He was signing to duke when Scarlet started to speak. "Duke, with all the stuff he's threatening you with I would never mention him being anything other than her lover." Snakes halted mid threat then asked Scarlet something. "He know a bit of ASL, but is incompetent with big words."

Signing something he was sure duke would know he went back to where Avery was. The ninja was in the middle of checking Avery for any external injuries when Duke yelled in fear. "Did he just threaten to _cut_ my _penis_ off?" Someone must have nodded because Duke was freaking out. All the noise he was making was stirring avery. Snake Eyes moved to fast for Duke to react until it was too late. His sword was dangerously close to Dukes penis. "Hey man, I said nothing about you." Snakes held a finger to where his lips would normally be then tilted his head back to where Avery had went back to sleep. Whispering was how Duke replied. "You got it, now please remove your sword."

It was a long moment in Duke's eyes before Snakes retracted his sword and put it away. Another moment and the ninja went back to looking his love over. Duke sat down and protectively had his hands covering where his manhood was. A glare was sent to the ninja who preferred to ignore it and make sure Avery was alright. When he was sure she was he lifted her into his lap and sat down himself. The two were positioned the same way Avery and Unk had been found, with Avery's back to Snakes chest. He still had one glove off and in her sleep Avery's hand was lightly touching the skin. Removing the second glove he took her other hand in his and held it tightly. He held it tight enough to reassure himself that she was indeed there safely in his lap, yet not tight enough as to hurt her.

Unk had given up worrying once she had seen Snakes reaction to Duke. If she angered to man he could kill her in a split second. For some reason Unk didn't mind. It was probably because she knew that her friend Avery wouldn't let him. "Is she alright?" Unk asked the silent man. When he didn't answer She looked closer. "Pst. Avery." She resorted to trying to whisper to her friend. "You o.k.?" Avery stirred again so Unk got a bit louder. "Pst." She held out the 's' sound. "Are you alright?" Avery blinked at her friend. After she yawned she nodded.

Snakes moved again but it was obvious to Avery and Unk that he had been asleep momentarily. "I still hate this visor." Avery told him. He put his head close to her shoulder so that none of the other people would see him. Then he removed the visor and hid his face in her neck. "Why don't you just wear the cloth one underneath?" Untangling one of his hand from her her signed to her. "I can't read it backwards."

"He said it's too stuffy." Scarlet was standing in front of the two. "Here." Scarlet reached over Avery's head and grabbed something. Avery tried to see what it was by putting her head back slowly. She couldn't get far enough because the back of Avery's head lightly tapped the back of Snake Eyes' head. When Scarlet pulled her hand back there was s cloth that resembled the mask Snake Eyes normally wore. Snake Eyes grabbed it with out looked then expertly put on without anyone being the wiser about what his face looked like.

Avery turned and straddled his lap So that they were facing each other. Smiling at him she put her forehead against his. "Thank you for saving me." A cough came from behind Avery. So leaning backwards as she had tried and failed to do moments ago she looked upside down at Unk. Snake Eyes had wrapped his arms around Avery so that she didn't fall even though her hand were holding onto his shoulders. "Thank you for helping me escape Unk." When Unk gave proud look Avery went back to her normal position. "I like her, can we keep her?" Snake Eyes ignored the question and pushed his masked lips against hers. She quickly pulled away from him.

For a second he felt hurt before her finger was in front of him asking him to wait a moment. Her other hand left his shoulder as she used the back of her forearm to cover her mouth and sneezed three times. "How can you breath with that mask on? It's so dust-Choo!" She sneezed on the back of her forearm again. "Dusty."


	49. Ya Know, I Sleep Oddly

**I love this story 3. Also I realized that I have a sleeping fetish, probably because I get so little sleep in reality... The last two paragraphs are fillers because I was 150 words short of 1000.**

Snake Eyes rested his head against hers but after just a moment she had another sneezing fit. He didn't like this, Avery sneezing so violently because of the dust mask. When she had calmed down he thought that she was finished. But almost immediately she sneezed again, then again, and again. This angered him, he couldn't get close to her with the damn mask on because the outside was too damn dusty. As soon as the jet touched ground Avery was the first one off and as soon as she was out another fit of sneezes hit her.

Once she finished sneezing Cybergirl and the damned twins surrounded her and wouldn't let him get near her. In his anger he skulked out of the room. Avery saw him go but couldn't do anything to get to him, her three friends weren't allowing her to get away. Soon enough she was getting annoyed. "Please, if you three value those infernal tongues of yours shut up and let me go shower, I feel so dirty." She pushed her way past them finally and saw that Snake eyes hadn't went to his room but was leaning against the wall waiting for her. His hands were gloved again. Grabbing one hand he removed his grasp from hers. He then proceeded to remove the glove on his right hand and took her hand again.

Snakes wouldn't admit it in the open but he loved the feel of her bare skin against hers. In silence they walked to his room. When they got into the room he locked the door and led to towards the bathroom. Avery tried to protest but he didn't listen. He signed to her when she started to become a bit distressed. She quieted down and looked a bit guilty because he knew that dirty thoughts were the first thing on her mind. He had reassured her that _that_ act could wait until later. It was just that they both should bathe. The shower was filled with heated kisses and Snake Eyes wanting to shampoo her hair for her. He made her face him as he rubbed the soapy substance into her scalp. It seemed so out of character for him to want to do that but as soon as his fingers gripped her hair he smirked. This seemed a bit more like him.

Then when he forced her back against a wall and forced her head back, baring her neck to him, it seemed much more like him. Once again he started to kiss her neck before nibbling and sucking at parts. He was turning her on quite a bit yet she didn't want to do anything at the moment besides enjoy his lips on her. After he satisfied his want on her neck he pulled her under the spray of the shower head and held her close. She hugged him as he gently washed the soap out of her hair. As soon the spray no longer threatened to get in her mouth she accused him. "You cheat." Holding each other neither knew how long they stood their. But when a yawn left Avery's lips they decided to get out. Towel drying themselves Avery was in the middle of drying her hair when she started to doze. The towel covered her whole head and face so at first Snake Eyes wasn't sure what she was doing. When she started to teeter he realized what had happened.

He wondered how was it possible to fall asleep on ones feet. But then he remembered that this was Avery. And Avery had a way of doing things that he didn't think possible. Like when she had fallen asleep on Duke, Ripcord, and Breaker, and when Duke had tried to lie his way out she said the exact words in her sleep to make it seem like the lie it was. Or when she had survived a Cobra infestation by sleeping under the table. She had even done what he thought would be impossible for her by defeating Christine. Two things had happened that he thought wouldn't because of that fight. One being that she won, and two being that Christine now avoided him like the plague. And now she was sleeping standing up.

Gently he removed the towel and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before the closed. A small laugh escaped him as he fully realized why she hadn't wanted to do anything with him. Lifting her naked body up he brought her to the bed after he turned the lights out. Pulling the covers back he laid her down then climbed in himself. Once they were both comfortable, or better when he was comfortable and she looked to be comfortably, he pulled the sheets back up. He didn't mind not having her tonight as long as he could have the feel of her soft skin against his.

For a bit he stayed awake just to feel her skin against his. Never would he take advantage of the sleeping girl like how he wanted to. Maybe if she was going to wake up he would tease her into consciousness, but not while she was dead asleep like this. In her sleep she moved closer ho him and her head ended up on his chest. If she had been awake she would have heard his heart skip a beat or two. He did indeed love her but what he need to find out before he could tell her was her feelings. If she only like him he wouldn't be able to but if he thought that she deeply like him, enough so that it might turn to love, he would let her know. Yet in his heart he knew that what he would rather her love him when he told her. So he would wait a bit until he knew for sure.

Just as his mind clouded over he could have sworn Avery said something but couldn't make it out. Avery had woken for a moment then as she started to fall asleep she mumbled her heart to him. "I love you."


	50. I Love You

**WORSHIP MY LAPTOP! Now, worship him. I demand you worship Draco (my laptops name). Because if not for him this story wouldn't exist. Also worship my da for letting me use his credit card to get him, it was my money but I need a credit card and as a 16 year-old that is not likely to happen. Also both times I put whorship instead of worship. Lol **

Avery awoke two two things. Being naked and Snake Eyes sleeping. She looked at his uncovered face and thought that he looked so peaceful. Kissing his chest because it was closer to her than his lips she was surprised when he hummed contently. She snuggled against his chest and it seemed as if he purred. Giggling she moved until her body covered his and rested her chin on his chest. It took a minute or two until he woke. He had felt most of what she had done. Her soft lips, her cuddling, then her laying fully on top of him and her chin on his chest. Thinking that it was a dream he had kept his eyes closed but the drumming on her fingers on his hips had told him otherwise.

Opening his eyes he just watched her, and she him. It wasn't that amusing so he reached under her arms and pulled her up to him. When she was high enough she straddled him. She was just above his waist and he wanted her to be sitting down just a bit further, quickly he shook the thought from his mind. Avery was grinning down at him and he looked up at her expecting her to tell him what she found so amusing. It seemed that Avery understood what he wanted. "I've never had to look _down_ the see someone's face that wasn't younger than me by at least ten years. Yet here you are only a five years older than me and you have to look up to meet my eyes." Her grin broadened. Too soon she had to look up to see him because he flipped her so that he was on top and she gasped in surprise. "Cheater."

Soon enough she didn't care because his lips were on hers and he was pressed against her whole body. When he released her lips she was gasping for air. The way he looked into her eyes was making her forget the world so she blurted out the first thing she thought of to try and distract him. "I miss my iPod." Sporting a knowing look his hands moved from her back to her chest. As soon as he started to massage her chest her hands were on his back pulling him closer to her. He, wanting to tease her because he had fallen asleep with need, stopped what he was doing and moved away from her a bit.

Avery gave a whine of protest, she may be new to sex but she was quite passionate. Looking into his eyes she saw that he was just messing with her. Pouting didn't help so she figured that if he wasn't going to stop this she would just with his mind in turn. She started to reach down but one of his hands grabbed and held both of hers over her head. "Snakes..." Whining didn't help her but the look of want and, what he hoped was, love in her eyes made him act. Leaning all his weight on the forearm of the arm holding her hands he slowly trailed his fingers down. She squirmed and tried to move her arms to no avail. His left hands fingers started at her lips. They traced her lips these slowly moved down her neck, to her cleavage. He paused at her belly button, notice the piercing for the first time, and lightly tugged at the metal before continuing down to her reddish curls. His fingers lightly skimmed over her swollen bud.

The wetness that left her made her blink in surprise but the smile that he sported told her that it was normal. And when he used his thumb, or so she assumed, to press harshly against her clit she gasped and arched her back. This would not do for him so he put the weight of his body on her to keep her still. Moving his thumb in circles while pressing down had her writhing under him, trying to move to no avail. Another whine left her as she realized that he was planing to torture her. Putting his head in the crook of her neck he forced even her head to hold still, and the way he had twined their legs made sure that she was utterly immobile. He pushed one finger in her and she gasped in uncertainty. "Snakes?"

Ignoring her question he tested her by moving his finger around. She moaned very lightly and he got what he was looking for, he found out that she would be able to fit two of his fingers so he put a second in her. Avery was feeling tight around his fingers. "S-Snakes?" There was fear in her voice so he looked up at her. "I-is this n-n-" She cut off as he nodded. "And the wetness?" He nodded again, anticipating teaching her so much more as he put his head back in the crook of her neck.

He slowly moved his fingers around inside of her. As he did that he rubbed her clit with his thumb. This was all new to her so he tried to take it slowly, but as she moaned he sped it up a bit. If his body hadn't been holding her down she would have been arching up. Moaning his name made him just speed up and it turned him on. If he had been paying just a bit more attention he would have realized she was on her brink and he would have went into her with his penis. But he was enjoying the feel of her too much and she came while his fingers were still in her.

When her orgasm finished she was breathing harshly. Once her breath was close to normal he removed his fingers and thrust his member in her. Her eyes widened then halfway in pleasure. Humming her satisfaction he started to pump in and out. Already her body was reacting again. Snake Eyes loved how passionate Avery was. And he loved her. He let his emotions over take him and pounded into her more harshly. Too soon for his liking he was nearing the height of his passion. Moments passed as he dove deeper into her. And just as she came she rolled her eyes into the back of her head and said in a husky voice what he wanted to hear. Those words alone made him reach his peak. He released himself in her woman's heat. "I love you."


	51. Pregnant? Nope, Not Me

**Whoot whoot, over fifty chapters. To be truthful I never expected to get past three or four. But here I am sitting on my bed squealing and grinning like a fool typing chapter 51. Also I wrote out something that he signed this chapter. I sort have thought that he would have been an ass if he hadn't had the worries he did at the end so I put that in. This chapter is sort of a filler but it has important information.**

Snake Eyes was laying halfway on top of Avery. She didn't mind but she was afraid of his reaction to her words. Avery slid out from under him, her cheeks a deep scarlet red. Quickly she dressed in a matching purple bra and panties. Pulling on a dark baggy pair of jeans she also put a baby blue shit on there was a design on it that looked like a cartoon wing it's out line was white while the inside was the same as the rest of the shirt. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." She shoved a foot into one she and quick pulled the other on at the door. The girl had skipped socks all together.

Snake Eyes stood up to follow her and demand an explanation but stopped at the door. He wasn't going to go after her stark naked. He pulled on a baggy pair of black sweats, and a black short sleeve shirt. Also his pulled on a pair of jika-tabi, or tabi boots for short they were used for traction mostly, then shoved his cloth mask on and raced to find her. Several idea as to why she ran out like that came to his mind. One of them was that she didn't what she had said. The next one had him stopping in his tracks. They hadn't used protection any of the times. So another reason was that she had realized this and was afraid.

Now he really needed to find her. A serious question was in his mind and he needed her to answer it. He now feared that she feared that she was pregnant. Snake Eyes didn't know that she was on birth control to stop her period. And he thought that she was starting to worry about what would happen. Of course she wouldn't know what he would do but running off to someplace in the base wasn't helping. A screen in the rec. room, where he currently was, turned on and showed him Cybergirl's face. "She went to the storage room." Then it turned off.

Not caring that Cybergirl had just popped in with the answer to where Avery was he raced to the spot. Sure enough Avery was curled in a corner crying, he could hear her sobs, and he wanted to comfort her in her time on need. The tabi boots made no sound as he made his way to her. Squatting down he got her attention and signed to her. "I'm sorry." She said without reading what he said. It looked like she need a hug so he decided his questions could wait and opened his arms to her. It took her moment but in the end she through herself into his arms. The force of the momentum from her body made him fall on his ass, but he didn't care.

Holding her tight he rubbed her back. She cried into his arms for what seemed to be no reason. When she had calmed down he pulled her away enough to sign to her. "It's just- well I'm scared." He signed to her again. "I-" She hesitated before continuing. "I love you, but you-you-" Avery looked at him for an answer. So this was what it was about. She wasn't fearing being pregnant, not to say that he wouldn't bring it up later, but she was fretting about her passion said words. Snake Eyes pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Not willing to let her go and he hoped that this simple action helped her believe his words.

When he let her pull back he signed to her. **I love you Avery, never doubt that.** His words brought tears to her eyes again. She jumped into his arms again, this time forcing him to lay on the dust ground. Neither of the two minded because they were in the arms of each other, the arms of the one that loved them. In that dusty room the two made love for the second time that day. But this time it meant so much more than before. Before was just the showing of how much they cared for each other. This time though was more than sex, more than making love, this was making _love_. It had so much more meaning, each thrust, each moan, each touch, was a sign of their true love for each other.

By the time the two of them left the old storage room neither had any doubt about how the other felt. It took Snakes a moment to realized that yet again in the throughs of passion neither had worried about the future. About pregnancy. At the moment Avery looked so happy, so carefree, he didn't want to mention it but if he didn't it would eat at him unti- Avery was no longer at his side. "What's eating you Snakes?" Her voice was behind him. Looking over his shoulder he figured that while in his thoughts he had not notice her stop and just kept walking. Shaking his head he motioned forward. "No." Sitting in the middle of the hallway as to prove her point. So he sat by the wall and patted the spot next to himself. Being the smart an not emotional one right now Avery sat across from him. "So I see what you have to say.

He signed his worries to her. The worry about not using protection, of the possibility that she was pregnant, even the possibility of forgetting in the future. Not once did she laugh. She didn't say a word until he got it all off of his chest. In his heart and mind he was grateful that she had listened to ever word he had to say. But now she grinned at him. "There's nothing to worry about. I have this uh thing that's wrong with my body, it's not that I can't get pregnant if I wanted to but I produce the stuff oddly making it hard." He signed saying that there was still the possibility. She let him get his worry about that out before continuing. "Well because of the oddity of my body my period is-" He interrupted her asking what that had to do with this. She raised her eyebrow in amusement. "My period is too irregular to keep up with so- SO-"He had been about to interrupt again. "I have to get the birth control shot every three months. I have to go to Hi-C for it in another two. The shot stops the period after a while. This is my fourth year on it."

Her lopsided grin told him that she was glad that he had been worried. In truth she would have been worried about him if he hadn't been. He looked to the side in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Avery apologized. "I should have told you earlier. I just kind of forgotten. Again sorry."


	52. Uncle Hawk

**Wow the last impasse I was at like this was chapter seven. I don't know what to do for this chapter oh well here goes. GAH! I want to go back to sleep, but it's 11am. Also, how did 51 end? Lol I fail. Did you know that with out the 'n' in 'violent' it spells 'violet'? **

After the two had spoke in the hall about Snakes fears they had to part because General Hawk had came and told Snake Eyes that he had training duty. As soon as Snake Eyes was out of sight and hearing Hawk was no longer the General Hawk but was Uncle Hawk. And he sat down right next to her. "How is he treating you? Good I hope." It took Avery a moment to realize that Hawk was trying to become part of her life. He was attempting to find out more about her.

"Wanna talk about this over lunch? That way you could prepare yourself for all the good news, and I can work up the will to answer everything." For another time that day Avery gave off a lopsided grin. A feeling that was telling her that this was not the last time that she would give this funny smile today settled into her stomach. Hawk looked relieved that he would have a few more hours to prepare himself. Nodding he stood up and walked off down to his office.

Avery sat there for several more minutes before she stood up to go exploring. Her mind became distracted when she entered the training room and saw Snake Eyes. Watching for a moment she thought about the difference in her strength and his. She got a feeling that he thought she was weak and wanted to prove herself. Now she knew there was no way in hell that she beat him but she could defend her self better than these fools. So she walked up to the front of the training group. When Snake Eyes saw her he quickly finished the kid in front of him. Well a kid compared to Snakes.

He signed to her. "Um well I wanted a match with yo-" The quick and violent shake of his head rejected her. "That's not fair, you won't give me a chance." What he signed to her angered her a bit but she pushed the emotion away. "I do have a chance. Just let me prove it to you." Still he shook his head. A plan formed in her mind and she let a sad look flow onto her face. Her eyes were big and watering a bit, her mouth was in a bit of a frown, and she looked sad over all. Snake Eyes didn't like it. The look she was giving him tore at his hearts string. Giving in he motioned to the boy holding one of the electrified staffs to toss it to Avery.

Once the weapon was in her hands her eyes lit up. She smiled gratefully at Snake Eyes and he realized just how much she felt that she needed to fight him Neither knew that much about the others strengths or weaknesses so both stayed at a distance. Avery had little patience compared to Snake Eyes, but she knew enough about him that that was one of the things that he used to his advantage. It took several minutes before either moved. And to everyones surprise it was Snakes that attacked first. Avery blocked with her staff and looked him in the eyes. "You have to actually try Snakes. Or I'll never know." He finally saw what she was doing. She was trying to see how long in a fight she might survive until he could save her. Avery was trying to see if it would be an immediate death or if she could make it long enough for him to be her hero.

Nodding he got serious. Not wanting to disappoint she too got into a serious position. The fight was not one that had been anticipated but had came out with a good response. At first Snakes had done all of the attacking and Avery had blocked nearly all of them. But when he sent a jab at her stomach she had not anticipated that and has no defense for it. She had flown back quite a bit but managed to land on her feet. "Hold on a moment." Lifting her shit to look at her stomach she flinched a bit. "Wow, ya got me good." Laughing she raced back into the fight. And this time she was on the offensive.

He would block her attacks for a bit then he himself would attack. But what he didn't expect was her defense to be dodges with attacks hooked onto the ends. One combo had been after he had went to hit her she ducked as her defense then she went to jab him with the staff. He dodged in time to not get hit by that but as her jab missed she tossed the staff away and jumped at him. Easily he could have dodged but he didn't. They ended up with him laying on the floor and her on top. Only now did she notice he had his mission clothes on. The flexible rubber top, his cloth pants, and the fucking visor she hated. "You let me win." This was a statement not a question but still he nodded. "Oh well. I got what I wanted." That confused him. "I guess I can last in a fight for awhile. And now I know..." She got up off of him and turned to leave. Winking she said three words that made him want it to be _'later'_. "See you later."

Then she was gone and he was left with a want no one but her could fix. So instead he took his sexual frustration out in the form of beating his students asses. If they had no chance of laying a hit on him before then there was no way in hell any of them would make it today. By the time the training as over he just ached more and all of the students were in a world of pain. At the moment he didn't care. It was now lunch time and he was hungry for something wasn't food.

He searched for Avery but she had disappeared yet again. After checking nearly everywhere he thought of one place he hadn't checked. When he arrived outside of Hawk office he could hear mumbled and stuttered words from Avery and gruff questions from Hawk. Knowing that he probably wouldn't get to speak with Avery for awhile yet, he went to the normal place they would meet, the rec. room. It took over an hour for Avery to be released from Hawk's grip. And it seemed the first place she had went was right where he was. She saw him and turned a brilliant red.


	53. Thanks For Saving Me

**Ok how was the last one? A filler you say? Well of course. **

Avery was wondering around again. Her mind was still on the conversation with her uncle from two days ago. He had not really questioned her but interrogated her. After nearly two hours of questions she had claimed that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. At first he was hesitant to let her go but when he did she went to the rec. room and not bed. After that 'conversation' she didn't want to be alone with Snake Eyes for a bit. Yet that night Snake Eyes and her had been _together_ and she forgot all about Hawk. That is until Snakes got called out on a mission and she had nothing to distract her self with. And now it was a full twenty-four hours later.

The train of thought was turned to the mission. It was outside. And the only times she was outside was for the jogs and her month of training. Now she hadn't been allowed back out, that's excluding the time she had been running for her life in the jungle. With that thought she wondered where Unk was. But that quickly passed as she wanted to go outside to a place free of enemies, big cats, and sand. She needed to run this by someone, but who could she run it by without being immediately rejected?

Hawk would say no and try to question her more. Most of Alpha Team would like to but then they had no real say. Maybe Snake Eyes and her could sneak out. But that was immediately shot down. If they did sneak out he would get in trouble and she didn't want that. Sergeant Stone, he had power enough to get Hawk to consider it and he might like to get out also. She and him were on friendly terms but they weren't friends so if she ran this by him he would actually consider it.

Now Avery was looking for Stone. She was just about to turn down the hall to Stones office when the voice that she was growing to hate quite a bit spoke. "Now, Stone, Where is the orange haired girl?" The white ninja's voice drifted to her. So he had come back for his escaped prisoner. "I'll give you this one chance to tell me Stone. If not I'll just lop off your head and find someone else."

Stone glared at the white ninja before spitting out. "Fuck You!" Shrugging the white ninja pulled his arm with the sword back, getting ready to behead Stone. Avery let out a small scream. "Run! Avery get out of here!" With out a second thought Avery did just that. She ran to where the elevator to the open desert was. As she went up she saw the white ninja, and his unbloodied sword, enter the room. He saw her go up so he followed by the stairs. As soon as she was out in the open she mad a mad dash for the oasis. She didn't dare look over her shoulder at the white ninja. In everything, life, books, movies, etc., when someone looked over their shoulder at their pursuer they tripped. And when trying to get away from someone tripping is one of the worst things to do. So she kept her eyes forward.

Once she entered the green oasis she ran to the pond. Covergirl had told her about a safe spot under the water that had lead to a cavern. Never had she thought that she would have to use it, mainly because she couldn't swim. But now was as good of a time as any to learn. Jumping into the water she made her way to the bottom and found the hole that would lead to the caver. She was quickly running out of breath but she forced her self to continue forward. Just when she thought that her death would be drowning the waterway ended and went strait up.

As soon as her head went above the water she gasped for air. Her arms felt weak but were still strong enough to drag herself out of water. She laid there for a moment before picking up her drenched body and going to sit next to a wall. Her eyes were closing when she heard the white ninja. It sounded as if his voice was right behind her. Looking at the wall she stiffened, not daring to move for fear of him hearing her. He must have been talking into a communicator. "She got away somehow." Silence, this must have been when his superior talked. "I searched the whole damn place." Some more silence before he spoke again. "I've got Vipers scouring the entire place. She couldn't have escaped into the desert but she isn't here." After several more moments he yelled to someone. "Gather the troops. They are to stay right here. Next to this rock." The muffled reply of someone reached her ears. "Because," His voice was a hiss and she had trouble hearing it. "When we use a body heat finder I will kill anyone that I find out there."

Then the sounds of feet reached her ears. The Vipers were gathering right behind her. Avery wanted to laugh at her dumb luck. Had she not been right where she was the body heat thing would have found her. Standing up she would look like most of the Vipers. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting she heard the whit ninja's voice. "Alright, pull out! The girl is not here." She heard every single one of them leaving. Waiting a few extra minutes she sat down.

How was she to get out? There was no way that she could go back through the water. Adrenaline had been the only reason that she had made it in. And it was dark, she wasn't so nieve to think that her sorry eyes could see. Maybe in the morning she could make it out. Her eyes drifted close. What felt like seconds in her mind but in reality was nearly two hours her eyes shot open. There was arguing out side the cavern. "She has to be here! Storm Shadow hadn't gotten her, otherwise we would have found her." It sounded like Anna.

"But where? If Storm Shadow and his Vipers hadn't gotten found her what makes you think we will?" Duke yelled. Avery could never mistake his annoying voice. She was just about to yell to them when she heard yet another voice.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Avery wasn't sure but she thought this was Sergeant Stone. "If I hadn't said to get out of there-"

"If she had stayed in the base she would have been caught." Duke said this a bit softer. Pity was evident in his voice. Now Avery decided would be the best time to intervene.

Yelling as loud as she could she hoped that they had heard. "You guys! In here!" She was sure that they were dumbfounded. "In the stone. In the pond there is an underwater tunnel that lead to in here. I don't really know how I managed to get in here when I can't swim. So I have no idea how to get out."

Duke laughed and Avery heard Anna slap him. "Don't worry Avery, we'll get Snake Eyes and send him in." Avery wanted to tell them no, tell them not to leave her, but she knew that they needed to go. The silence seemed to eat her up from the inside. She was scared but she kept her heart beat normal and her breathing even. When a light appeared in the water she went over to the hole and looked down. When she saw an ungloved had she scurried back.

Once she was against the wall she waited. A man came up, and it obviously wasn't Snake Eyes. "So this is where you've been hiding girly." He came at her and she jumped to the side, rolling away. "Oh come on. We just want to hurt you." He came at her again. She ducked down. Once he was nearly right over her she used her arms to hold her weight and lifter her whole body, kicking him with both feet. He stumbled back. Getting back to her feet she go into a fighting position.

She was unable to actually see him because the light blinded her. Watching the light she noticed how immobile it was so she closed her eyes and listed. There. The scuffing of his booted feet on the ground behind her. Kicking backwards she hit him in the gut. He flew back again. Waiting for him to get close enough she went to punch him with her right arm. He caught it with his right hand so she went to kick with her left leg. This too he caught with his left hand. Smirking he couldn't see it because of the light behind her. But she quickly spun her body and kicked his head with her right leg. When he let go she used her left hand to catch herself and spin so as to land on her feet.

Just as he was coming at her again someone else got in the way. Instead of hitting Avery, the man ran into a sword that went though him fully. Blinking the man went to hit Avery's savior but her savior was to fast and beheaded the man. The light still behind her showed her exactly who had saved her. Snake Eyes turned to look at her. Avery only had a few cuts and she was grinning up at Snakes. "Thanks for saving me."


	54. I Miss The Warmth

**What did ya think of the ending of the last chapter?I showed that Avery is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, yet still needs a hero. **

Avery tried to get her arm out of Snake Eye's grip. It was useless as he continued to lightly drag her to the hole in the ground, the only way out. "Please, can't we just break the stone or something? I mean I've really had my fair share of shit today." He removed his visor and put the cloth one on. What he did next scared her, he put the visor on her. She couldn't see anymore. But she felt him lift her up on to his back. Having no other choice she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck so as to not choke him.

Snake Eyes could feel her shaking so he removed a glove and touched her arm. She was still shaking, but not as much as before, so he jumped into the water. His visor that he had put on her would allow her to continue breathing and he was a good enough swimmer to survive. It took close to two minutes for him to get out of the tunnel and to the surface. What Avery didn't realize was that they were out and safe. For some reason she couldn't see out of the visor. Snake eyes quickly swam to the edge of the pond and got out. Avery, still unaware, was still gripping onto him. Reaching back he removed the visor and watched her blink several times. "Oh." Her grip loosed and he put the visor back into a hand of hers.

Just as she was about to release his hips he held her legs and started walking. The two arrived at several jeeps. Duke waved at them. "'Bout time you arrived. Come on." Snakes too the visor from Avery and shoved it into Dukes hands. "Fine, just know moth-er actually I think I'll keep this one to myself." He sat down and bucked up. Grabbing onto the jeep with one hand Snakes hoisted both himself and Avery, who was still on his back, up and on. Then he held on tightly while standing. Taking this as a warning Avery held on to him tightly again, then they were off. I

It had taken Avery a while to run to the oasis even though it felt like less because of the adrenalin. The jeep seemed to take just minutes to get back to the base, this was because of Dukes crazy driving and Avery fear of falling off. His driving was making her lose her stomach. And as soon as he stopped Avery hopped off and ran a bit before falling to her hands and knees and spiting up her empty stomach. "Aw come on, my driving isn't _that_ bad. Is it?" The only answer he got was the sounds of Avery retching. Snake Eyes was next to her rubbing her back, trying to sooth her as much as possible.

"Where are we?" Avery asked as soon as her stomach stopped fighting her. She started to dry heave a moment before she pushed it back down. When she was sure sure that she had her stomach under control she sat on her knees and her hands wrapped around her stomach. "And where is the rest of the team?" Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around her as she waited for an answer.

Duke blinked and looked around. Then he stood on the jeep and looked around again. "Actually, you know I have no idea." Gave a laugh, Duke then looked around again but with a bit of worry in his eyes. Snake Eyes typed something into the communicator on his wrist and Avery saw that he send a message to breaker asking for directions. "Oh man, it's fucking cold out here." Only now did Avery realize just how cold it was and shivered.

Snake Eyes lifted her up and sat in the passengers seat with the shivering Avery in his arms. The temperature in the desert was dropping fast and her clothes were still wet in the front where her body had been pressed against Snakes body. By the time that Breaker replied with the directions Avery was sneezing. This sneezing wasn't like before when it was only dirt, this time it was much harsher and her whole body reacted to it. Snakes was just realizing how dangerous it was for Avery to be out it this type of cool with wet clothes. "It's so...cold..." Avery trailed off as she started to nod off. He tried to keep her awake but it wasn't working.

This felt extremely unfair to Snake Eyes, he had only just gotten his love back then he was sent on a mission. Then when he gets back from that mission, expecting to see Avery, he is encountered by vipers in the nest. Once that threat was taken care of he is told that his new mission is to go out and find Avery. Now she was getting sick. It seemed that whatever higher being was out had some sick sense of humor. Pushing the thoughts off he shook her again as Duke turned the jeep on and followed what Breaker said. "No." She grumbled. "Leave me alone. It's so warm." Her eyes had opened to look at him before closing.

What set a deep fear in Snakes was that he saw fever in her clouded over eyes. The eyes that had always reminded him of a forest at the peak of summer and a calmed ocean were no longer like that. It now looked like the trees in her forest were wilting and the ocean was caught in a deadly storm. Fever had set in and was now making her writhe. She whimpered and called out for someone named Sara. It seemed that when she got no reply it upset her so Snakes slowly ran his hand through her hair. This seemed to calm her as she kept calling for Sara.


	55. A Rose By Any Other Name Is Still A Rose

**I keep thinking that this is a dream and that I will wake up and be like FFUUUCCCCKKKKK! But then I send a chapter a friend and they comment on it. And its like Wheeeeeeeee. Lol anyway to the Story! **

_**A Rose By Any Other Name Is Still A Rose, So Is A Diaper.**_** The title wouldn't fit so here ya go.**

It took too long for Snake Eyes' liking to get back. As soon as they were in the base Snake Eyes took Avery right to their room and changed her into a pair of his clothes. A pair of black sweats, a long sleeve shirt, even a pair of his boxers. And he didn't bother with a bra for her. Once that was finished he got a heavy blanket from his locked closet and covered her along with a cold rag for her forehead. Snake Eyes sat with her for a while until she briefly woke. What she had said was audible but he couldn't understand a word of it. The fact that it seemed to have a rhythm mad him think that it was a song. **"Itt van a gumimaci, a nevem Gummy Gummy. Én vagyok gumi cumi cili cuci gumimaci. Oh engem nyalni lehet mint, a gumi cumit. Én vagyok Gummy nyami cili culi gumimaci. Oh Yeah."** Snake Eyes had no idea what that could mean but then her words turned to english. **"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear. Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear. I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear. Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear. Oh Yeah!"**Avery giggled before her clouded eyes closed again, still humming the tune.

This worried Snake Eyes, so he tucked the blanket around her once again and hurried to Hi-C's office. The doctor had other patients to attend to but when Snake Eyes started to drag her, literally, She gave up and willingly went. Unfortunately as soon as Hi-C arrived she had to go back to her office and get some medical supplies. Moving to the edge of the bed Snake Eyes sat down and pushed some of Avery's Bangs out of her eyes. Before she had seemed giddy like, but now her eyes were softly shut. They twitched now and then, racing with her dreams, and her mouth was slightly agape. Her pale skin had gone a ghastly ash color, her lips were closer to blue than the red it normally was, and she had a thick sheen of sweat covering what he could see of her.

Seeing that the cool wet cloth no longer seemed to be helping Snake Eyes removed it and got it damp with cool water once again. As he was about to replace it he decided to wait a moment. Removing a glove he put his hand on her forehead for just a moment before hissing and recoiling it. Taking the rag back to the sink he let the cool water run for a bit until it was freezing then he soaked the rag and replaced it on Avery's fore head. Just as he turned around to go and turn the still running water off a hand grabbed onto the hem of his pants. "Don't leave me." Avery's fevered eyes looked at him. Through the fever he saw fear. Nodding he put his hand on hers. And as soon as her eyes had shut he went and turned the water off. Staying in front of the sink he was brought back to reality by a soft knock on the door.

When he opened it Hi-C entered with a bag of medical supplies. Once she was next to Avery Snake Eyes closed the door and went to stand next to Hi-C and he kept a look over her shoulder. When the thermometer reached 99.8 he glared at it. His glare hardened as it went up another number to 99.9. then to 100. The number kept going up and he got angry at the little device. Finally it stopped on 103.2. "Oh dear. There's not much you can do for a fever but wait it out really. But if she does wake give her two of these, no more in a two hour radius, and be careful. If she starts to seize I need you to let me know. Hold her down until it stops then get me. And could you Give me a minute?" Reluctantly he left the room while she did something she didn't want him to see. When Hi-C left she handed him a bottle of pills on her way out.

It was hours before Avery awoke. In her mind she saw no Snakes in front of her so her fevered mind automatically assumed he had left and she got scared and started to freak out. Crying she tried to sit up but something held her down. Trying to fight against it was useless, whatever was covering her whole body was too heavy for her weakened strength. This only made her cry harder. But as soon as Snakes Face was in front of hers she calmed down. A hand of his touched her face. To the touch his hand was cool and slightly damp, but it felt nice against her heated cheeks. "I thought you left me." Avery whispered before falling asleep.

Snake Eyes had been gone not even a minute when she had awoken. He was in the middle of washing his hands when she started to cry out. Rushing to her side he left the bathroom water running to see what was the matter. Tears were running down her cheeks and fear was shining more than the fever in her eyes. As soon as she had fallen asleep he quickly went back to the bathroom and flushed the toilet then turned the water off. When he went back to his chair, which he had moved from his dining area, he noticed that Avery was shivering. Never had he had an experience like this so he felt confused. He knew the basics, blanket for warmth and stay hydrated. But he had always been in perfect health. Not once in his life could he remember having any type of fever, cold, or disease. An infection in wounds was entirely different than this so that knowledge was useless.

When Hi-C came back it was around dinner time. "Why not get some food from the canteen, I know you don't want to cook." It was more of an order than anything else. Shaking his head he felt determined to stay. "Snakes." Hi-C said this in a commanding tone. "I don't want to have to deal with you while doing what I must. Now go." He wanted to argue but decided that right now would not be the best time, so for Avery's sake he did.

As soon as the door shut Avery started to stir. She was about to cry out for her ninja when Hi-C told her what was going on. "You have a high fever. I sent Snake Eyes to get food, I didn't think you'd like him to watch you being cleaned." Avery's tired eyes questioned Hi-C. "You have no control over your bladder or bowels." Blushing Avery quickly thanked the woman. It seemed that when Hi-C had originally sent Snake Eyes from the room she had put an _adult pants_ on her. But in Avery's eyes it was a diaper no matter what and she sure as hell did not want Snake Eyes seeing it.


	56. My Ninja's Plan

**Oh shit. I've got nothing for this bold part. Ok so I think that I'm going to take a break for a bit and read a book...I'll most likely be posting again in a day or two.**

A week had finally passed and Avery was nearly better. At different times throughout the day Hi-C came and kicked Snake Eyes out of his room to tend to Avery. Hi-C had recently said that Avery was going to perfectly fine and that there was no more need for the pills, yet she still came and kicked him out. But not this time, not . He would not be force out while she did god know what to his sleeping gummy bear. Snake Eyes liked to call her a gummy bear in his mind because she was singing about being a gummy bear when she had first come down with a fever. "Please Snakes, just go."

Avery was awake and watching Hi-C plead with him. She too had tried to make him go but that only made him stronger in his resolve to stay. It had been nearly half an hour already. "Hi-C, give up he isn't going to leave. I don't like the feel of this." Grimacing Avery wouldn't meet the eyes of her ninja. "Can we just make this fast." Hi-C gave a glare to Snake Eyes before going to Avery's side. Not knowing what else to do Snake Eyes sat in his chair.

Hi-C pulled the blankets back. "Are you sure?" A sideways glance was shot at Snake Eyes from the Doctor. Nodding to Hi-C Avery still refused to look at Snake Eyes. "O.k. then." Hi-C gripped the hem of Avery's pants and pulled them down. Immediately Snake Eyes understood, so he turned around to give them a bit more privacy. Yet he couldn't get the picture of Avery in a diaper out of his mind. It didn't want to make him laugh. It made him angry. Angry that she had been so sick to the point of needing one, that she had been pushed to such a low level. It was a few minutes before he heard the tying of a bag. "You may turn around Snakes."

Hi-c was putting the clear bag in a black one then she removed the gloves and put them in the bag too. Avery was pulling the pants into position. Without another word Hi-C left. Signing to Avery he paused halfway though realizing that she wasn't looking at him. He understood perfectly, if it had been him in the situation he would never have let her stay in the room. Putting the covers on her got her attention. So as quickly as he could he signed to her. "What?" She asked. The signing had been too quick for her to understand so he redid it at a slower pace. "It's alright, you don't need to apologize. I understand, truly I do, but it's still embarrassing." Once again her eyes had diverted away from him.

He signed to Avery before disappearing into the closet. She'd never know why it had been locked but she really didn't care. Snake Eyes came back out with a small box the size of his palm. It looked to be expertly wrapped in a green paper and a blue bow just like the colors of her eyes. To Avery she found that cute, but then she couldn't remember any occasion that was going on. "What is it?" She knew he wasn't going to tell her _what_ is was, but he would understand what she was asking and tell her what it was _for_. Blinking in shock she thought real hard about if she had told him. "I never told _any_ of Alpha Team, that include you, about when my birthday was." Her eyes bulged and she thought that they would pop out of her head. "I- you- how- but- he-first- wha? Se-second present?" When he uncharacteristically winked at her she understood. "Sex does not count as a present!" Screeching she watched his free hand form words. "Even if it the first time!"

When a soft laugh exited him she realized he was just messing with her. So now she was scowling at her ninja. Snake Eyes held out the present for her. Once again Avery mumbled out loud when she only meant to think it. "It'd better not be a _toy_." He wanted to burst out in laughter but held it in. "Oh." Suddenly he wasn't sure of what she thought and the kinky thoughts were forgotten. She looked at him and at a loss of word set the brand new iTouch down then threw herself at him to give him a hug. "Thank you. You didn't have to." Her breathing was heavy because this was the most movement she had done in the last week. Relaxing he hugged her back, glad that she liked it. He still wondered what had happened to her old iPod though.

A knock at the door made them separate. While she laid back in bed he answered it. He stood there for a moment before letting Duke, Ripcord, and Breaker in. Unfortunately it was for nothing because the little effort Avery had put out was more than enough to tire her out. Once they had left he thought about how to build her strength back up. There were several way that he had thought of. The foremost one on his mind included some heavy panting. Pushing that one aside he decided that he would take her as his full time apprentice. Well not apprentice but he was going to train her until she no longer needed training. Another thing was that he was going to teach her how to swim. Very important that one if he was going to try some of his new _ideas_ out with her.

Once he thought that she was strong enough he was going to demand that Hawk allow the two to go somewhere outside the base for a while. If need be he would use the excuse that Storm Shadow had kept finding her _in_ the base and not when she was _out_ of the base.


	57. They Shouldn't Put Off Switches On Bombs

**My smutty romance was, well, smutty. Is there anything else _to_ say? Is smutty the right word?**

Two weeks passed in a hated blur. Each and every moment Avery was made to take everything slowly. And if there was one thing that Avery hated, it was taking things slow. Covergirl and Cybergirl both got a real good kick out of watching her do everything with caution, watching her keep her mouth shut because Snakes was doing what he had thought best. He watched over her like a Hawk. But right now he was quietly searching the entire base for her. Having finally had enough Avery had went into a bathroom and got into the ventilation system where she proceeded to crawl aimlessly until she was sure that he wouldn't suddenly pop out of no where.

Her feet hit the floor with a light tap and she allowed her knees to bend to take the force of jumping down from the ceiling. Looking back up Avery watched the vent dangle before she started to walk. This part of the base she had rarely been in. Only when she had that ungodly duty of running the heavy stack of still unknown papers from person to person had she been here. And now she took a bit of time to look around the open space. It was nothing more than a random empty room, large yeah but an empty room no less.

The grey walls looked darker because of the black tile floor and shadowy ceiling. All around her wooden pillars, darkened to a deep brown by age, seemed to give off a foreboding sense. Yet the childish wants to do something that would be looked down upon, the want to spite every thing that had made her go so slow, made her want to climb up to the wooden rafters. It took a few tries to get a good enough position on a pillar that would allow her to maneuver up yet not fall without a way to save herself. And once Avery got up high enough she was ale to get in a semi comfortable sitting position.

When she realized just how childish she had been she felt embarrassed and was a bit glad that there was no one around to know of what she had done. Giving off a soft sigh Avery looked down and tried to figure out just how to get back down. Immediately she saw that it would be hell to get down as silently and as efficiently as she had gotten up. She was just about to try and get down when the alarm went off. Not a specific alarm to the room she was in but the alarm that they were once again being invaded by Vipers. Her plan to get down turned into a plan to get to the top.

Once she was at the top she realized just how high up she was. There was no way in hell she was lower than fifty feet. After a few moments she was glad about that because a group of Vipers ran into the room. After looking around a bit they deemed this place empty and safe. "Storm Shadow, we have a place." Avery always hated the silence when the enemies spoke through communicators. It left an air of uncertainty. Especially when the side of the conversation that she _could_ hear only grunted yes or no. Once it seemed that the vipers had left she stayed in her place.

Then a few minutes later they returned carrying things. These things looked oddly familiar. Kind of like the bo- Bombs! There were going to use explosives to blow up G.I. Joe headquarters. When they left once again to get more Avery shimmied down several feet before getting on several more rafters. The bombs blinked showing that they were on yet every bomb said 20:34, and after a second it went down a number. The vipers brought more bombs in with the same time. As soon as they left Avery shimmied down and turned off the fist set of bombs. The stopped blinking but stayed a bright red. When she heard feet returning she hurried back to the first set of rafters, safety be damned. The vipers seemed to have a one track mind because they seemed to not notice that she had turned the bombs off.

When they left she hurriedly got down and turned the remaining bombs off then went back up. This little game continued on for quite a while, until the room's floor was nearly filled. Once the last bomb was turned off she quietly left the room. Silently she was able to safely follow the set of vipers without being spotted. But once they passed the rec. room she dashed in there and hid under the table. The eerily familiar voice of Storm Shadow came over the loud speaker. "Well hello Joe's. You only have a few minutes to get out of this base before it is blown up. Good luck." A click signaled that the speaker turned off. But almost immediately it clicked back on. "I forgot to mention, all the escape routes locks have been over ridden." This click sounded a bit more ominous.

Breaker raced into the rec. room, he was calling out her name. "Hey Break." Avery had silently gotten out of under the table and was now sitting on it. Her legs were crossed and her hand were balled into fists that were shoved in the middle of her legs. She had her head tilted to the right with a large grin on her face. "That man really doesn't seem nice." He looked at her as if she had just told him the sky was purple.

"We have to get out of here!" His accented voice told her. "They're going to blow this place up!"

"If you had noticed he had said a _few_ minutes. And by my standards a few have already passed." In just a moments time nearly the whole position of her body changed to that of one of mischievousness. Of course her legs or where her hand were didn't change but her back that had been strait slouched over and her innocent grin turned into a wicked one. "They really shouldn't put 'off' switches on bombs."

They stayed there for a few minutes before the intercom came back on. "It seems as if Storm Shadow has failed. Alpha Team find where the inactive bombs are." Hawks voice sounded more like a gods voice than most others peoples would.

"Where are they Avery?" She jumped up from her seat and started to run back to the room. Breaker followed closely behind her. As soon as he entered the room he let loose a string of french words which Avery assumed were curses.


	58. I Love Your Ass, I Hate Me

**What better luck than dumb luck, right? Yup, you have it correct _SapphireJKH_. Any way I just finished all of my Christmas shopping... And got it all wrapped... v.v I even bought my self something because only Eric, I love you man (In that friend sort of way), got me anything. Orso Rosso Eric. That is the Teddy's full name. Any way it think I'll make the days fly by soon. Maybe, Maybe Not. It is not easy to type in a moving vehicle, much less a semi-truck. With no heat. I can no longer feel my fingers. I can also see my breath and I am shivering.**

"Ya have some damn dumb luck, ya know 'at. Ah can barely believe 'at because of ya just tryin ta get a bit o freedom ya found an shut down all dem bombs." Destiny, the more placid of the two Irish twins, said every thing as a statement. She even told Avery that she, being Avery in this case, knew it. If it hadn't been true Avery would have said something about it. But it was in fact true that just hours ago Avery's dumb luck had saved all of the Joes in the base.

"How'd ya do it? Ah mean how did ya get-" Fate was jumping excitedly from foot to foot. "Nah, ferget 'at. Were ya scared? Ya didn't have any help, did ya? Who helped ya? Huh? Who?" She was going from question to question so fast that Avery had trouble figuring out what she was saying. Between the Irish brogue and the speed it seemed that most of the Joes that were in hearing range couldn't figure it out either.

"Calm down Fate. She's no going ta answer ya with all these people around. Save it fer later." Destiny grabbed the back of her twins collar and pulled her away. While Destiny was walking forward Fate had to walk backwards. She stumbled a lot yet Destiny didn't slow down a step. Actually she seemed to go a bit faster. "Hurry yer ass up."

"I wouldn't like to be Fate right now." No sooner had the words left Avery's mouth was she being dragged off in a different direction and different way. After a moment of staring at an ass, because she was hanging limply with their shoulder digging into her gut, she decided that Snake eyes had a really _nice_ ass. Lifting her head she watched as Duke and Ripcord laughed at her. Breaker was kind enough not to laugh but the amused look was clear as day on his face. Even though Avery couldn't see Anna or Scarlet that did nothing to conceal their giggles. When Avery was sure that she would be out of hearing range she told Snakes exactly what was on her mind. "Your ass is sexy." Then as if to prove her point she went to reach for it.

Her hand barely touched him yet he groaned. Without thought her tongue ran over her lips. The next words about to come out of her mouth turned into a squeak as he grabbed her ass. Avery wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the feel of his hand but he quickly removed it and continued to walk. Huffing was the only thing that she would allow herself to do to show her dissatisfaction. It had no effect on Snake Eyes. Thinking that she knew just how to get the attention of her ninja she went to reach for him again but stopped when she heard Cybergirl snicker. Since Avery had let her head face down to study Snakes' ass as he walked, the rippling muscles had her entranced, she never say her gothic friend come up. "Shut up." Avery looked directly at Cybergirl. "Just look at who has a muffin in the oven. You have no right to make fun of me." Pouting shoed that Avery was semi joking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. But it doesn't mean that it's any less funny." Trying to hit Cyber was useless because she stood just out of Avery's reach and Snakes didn't help. No matter how much she squirmed his hold wouldn't relinquish any and Cyber made sure to walk just out of her reach. Much to Avery's enjoyment Heavy-Duty showed up and hauled Cybergirl off with him. The two girls stuck their tongues out at each other. And by the time Avery went to grab his ass again he out her down and gave her a light shove into their shared room.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong so bad, but she also got a feeling that it had to do with her running off. Guilt filled her as she thought about what she had done. Snake Eyes had only been trying to look out for her safety and health and she had to go and do what she had. Yet on the bright side by doing what she had she had accomplished the saving of everyone in the base. It was worth it, right? One look at Snake Eyes told her otherwise. Yeah she had saved everyone but at the cost of what? Him. Well maybe not him entirely but she had hurt his feelings by doing what she had. The look of pain in his eyes made her feel like shit.

Briefly his eyes met hers and she was sure that she had done wrong. He didn't look back at her as he headed into the bathroom. Her eyes fell to the ground and her head became downcast so she didn't see him look back at her and because of her down head he didn't see the tears of sorrow that threatened to spill over her lids. As soon as the bathroom door closed Avery let the tears fall freely. She didn't want him to have to look at her as she cried; yet she wasn't going to leave his room because then he would be even more hurt. So she went to the single place she could do both. The closet door opened and closed without a sound and she didn't really care to find the light switch.

Even through two closed doors she could hear the shower turn on. What she didn't hear was Snake Eyes open the door to invite her to shower with him. Snake Eyes looked around the room for her and when he didn't see her he immediately thought that she had once again ran off. A soft, disappointed sigh left his pale pink lips. He had really wanted to talk and shower with her. If the water hadn't been running he might have hear the soft sobs coming from his closet.

His shower had been a long one filled with thoughts. Nearing the hour mark he realized that it had been his fault she had tried to escape being around him both times. At first he had been babying her and then he had just brought her to his room and left her. Snake eyes turned the water off as he leaned against the shower wall. Another sigh left him as he straightened, determined to find her and talk to her about his. Fully dressed he left the bathroom and just as he was about to pull his mask on he heard her. Blinking he looked at the closet in shock. It sounded like her sobs were choking her. A thought entered his mind as he quietly walked to his closet. Had she been in there crying the whole time he was in the shower?

Avery had no idea how long she had been crying all she knew was that her eyes had to be red and puffy by now. And with each sob she felt guiltier and her thoughts were the kind that turned optimists' to pessimists'. In her mind she was able to understand if Snake Eyes hated her and she wouldn't be surprised if he no longer cared about her. These thoughts made her just want to cry harder. Sometimes when she cried real hard she felt sick, this was one of those times. But she held the urge to puke in because she didn't want to get sick in Snakes closet and she wasn't going to let him see her as she was.


	59. Which Parent Do I Take After? HAH

**Still in the truck, still feel cold, still shivering. And now I feel sick. Like just finished eating and hopped on a roller coster too soon sick. DX Because I feel sick it is seriously dampening my ability to type a good chapter. Ok I could have sworn this chapter had been posted. Then when I told a reviewer from my S.E./Avery oneshot about it I checked how many chapters there was and was like FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK! And now I am going to post it. Sorry for the wait and the stupid cliffy last time. Y'all must hate me.**

Silently he entered the closet and his heart nearly broke. His eyes landed on Avery's curled up form and he could actually _see_ the sobs racking her body. She shook violently as she cried her heart out. He had no idea what to do in this type of situation, never had he had to console a crying woman but if he didn't do something he was sure that he would break. Lightly he put a hand on Avery's shoulder. At first she stiffened then she darted out of the closet and into the bathroom. Thinking she had rejected him he slowly exited the closet and followed her to the bathroom. Wether she liked it or not he was going to talk to her.

Upon entering the bathroom he became confused. Why was she crying into the toilet? But once she began retching he comprehended what was the matter. Her hormones were in an upset situation and her body couldn't stand it so it tried to reject it by trying to dispel what ever it could. Soothingly he rubbed her back. Once she flushed the toilet he grabbed a washcloth and wet it as she wiped her mouth. He used the luke warm cloth and wiped the tears from her cheeks. The tremble in her lower lip was bit cute, not that he would ever let her know.

Once he had wiped her face clean he held her close. A mumble was spoken to his shoulder. He pulled her back a bit so he could her her clearly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Avery said over and over. Somehow he had made her think that she had done something wrong and she was hating herself for it. Snake Eyes held her tightly and was rubbing her back in a soothing manner again. When she had calmed down enough he pushed her away enough so she could read his silent words. "Because, it's my fault you hate me." He had not expected that. Questioning what she meant he got a reply just as bad. "I mean that because I left, you hate me. You have to, you even left me for a shower."

It dawned on him that she had thought he was upset with her and when he went into the bathroom without her she had made upset assumptions. He let her know what he had really left her to do. Once again her lower lip trembled. "You mean you don't hate me?" He shook his head no. It was obvious she was holding more tears at bay. After a moment he pulled her against himself and they just sat there, on the bathroom floor, hugging. "I'm sorry." Even though she couldn't see it he nodded.

The moment was ruined when someone banged on the door Snake Eyes hesitated to get up. But when Avery nodded her go ahead he swiftly stood and went to see what was happening. Avery didn't really care right then so instead of following she undressed and turned the water for the shower on. Once it felt to be the right temperature she got in and let the drops cascade down her body. Several minutes later Snake Eyes entered the bathroom and signed to her. "Oh, well, good luck on the mission then." And with her wish of luck he left.

Once again Avery felt alone. She wanted to stay with Snake Eyes at least just a bit longer. Wanted him to get rid of her stupid insecurities. That was what she wanted but not what she needed. Avery needed him. Not his body, although that would delight her to no end, what she needed was to know that it was still her and her idiotic stunt hadn't made him like her any less. Her shower ended quickly and she decided that sleep was what she would need.

Snake eyes had left immediately because General Hawk had said that this mission was of dire consequence. It wasn't that which had Snake Eyes making Heavy-Duty drive so fast, it was who he had to _deal_ with and _who_ this mission resolved around. He could finally understand why Hawk had disliked Avery's father. Especially now that they knew what the man did for a living. The man stole young girls off the streets of their respective cities and sold them around the world. When the man had some people look up Avery's information alarms that Cybergirl had set, out of fear that it may have been the Cobra, went off and she had found out that the man wanted to see if her could make a profit off of his own daughter. To make a profit off of the woman that Snake Eyes loved. The mission was simple, go in, kill the man, get out. Hawk did not care if the man lived or not.

"Get in then get out, that is all." One look at Breaker and Snakes was gone. "Oh boy. Maybe this wasn't so smart of an idea." Breaker looked worriedly at Heavy-Duty for just a moment before he looked back out the window. Snakes was now scaling the wall.

"Ya think?" Was the only reply Breaker got from any of the two other people in the van. It was Heavy-Duty that said this, not Scarlet.

Snake eyes swiftly mad it to the top floor of the overly big house. Getting in was no problem for him and as soon as he looked into the room he saw what he would classify as only a slight delay. Breakers voice came on over a head set that was built into his visor. "Remember back when Duke and Ripcord joined? Cobra's base? This floor is the same, nothing bigger than a quarter can touch it without sensors being set off." Yeah a slight delay. Easily Snake eyes was able to walk across the room in a handstand using only his ten fingers. "Now to disarm-" Snake Eyes stabbed the little box that opened the door. "Or you can just stab it again. You can walk in the next room just so you know."

Not caring about most of the 'how to's Snake Eyes was able to get through the defenses easily and there seemed to be no live guards. Pausing outside of the single door that he had to get through he thought about what Avery might have to say about his actions. Then he remembered that Hawk said this man had been bad for her mother and Avery seemed to have liked her mother a lot. Quietly he opened the door and entered. He wasn't planing to prolong this mission any longer than he needed to but when he saw the man he had to do a double take. Just what parent _did_ Avery take after? Surly it couldn't have been this man, but it also shouldn't have been her mother who Hawk had mentioned was close to being his twin.


	60. It Had To Happen Sooner Or Later

**I'm so sorry for the forever _cough_ Five day _cough_ wait. Chapter 60...i want to get to 69 soon lol, I'm a perv. **

The man had been walking back from a connecting bathroom when Snake Eyes had entered the room. It seemed near to impossible that Avery was born of this man's sperm. Here in front of Snake Eyes was an overly obese man that was close to orange in color, nearly like a giant oompa loompa yet still shorter than Snake Eyes. The man's hair was a grungy looking brown that seemed to only grow in tuffs here and there. For some ungodly reason he had a goatee that was close to half a foot long. "Who are you?" The mans voice was like nails on a chalk bored. In all truth Snake Eyes hated this man. How could such a vile beast have given life to a lovely thing like Avery? "Are you the possible buyer's man?"

Going along with what the man said Snake Eyes stayed still as if he was wary about the man, as if he didn't trust him. "Don't worry, she'll be here soon." Snake Eyes still made no move. "Tell Mr. Craidd that I am in the process of securing my daughter for him. That little whore will be here within the week. Her disgusting mother died recently and for some reason she is nowhere to be found. But I have got my best man on it. Tomorrow if the source was right about Los Angeles." Snake eyes nodded then signaled for the ugly little man to come closer. He did and when the man was in range Snake Eyes reached back and swung the sword, lopping the man's head off.

Not bothering with a normal type of exit Snake Eyes jumped out of the man's bedroom window and landed in a roll on the ground. Running he saw the van driving his was so he ran parallel to where it would end up. When it was next to him Scarlet opened the door and he jumped in. "Good job. We're headed to the second mission." Scarlet watched his hands form words. "What do you mean? He seriously looked nothing like Avery?" He signed again. "Short but nowhere near like avery, hmm. Maybe she took after her mother?" Snake Eyes reminded her about what Hawk had said. Shrugging Scarlet couldn't help but to ask. "So, what did he look like?" When Snake Eyes finished explaining Scarlet made a face. Then, as an after thought, he added one more piece of information. Breaking out into laugher Scarlet made more of a statement rather than a question. "You can't be serious, an _oompa loompa_."

Although the next mission went fast and was a success the four man team was rushing back to the van. Heavy-Duty, who was carrying both an unconscious Snake Eyes and Scarlet over his shoulders, jumped into the back while Breaker drove like a bat out of hell. The sounds of gun shots hitting the poor and abused van rang loudly in the ears of the two that were still able to see strait, well mostly strait. The had managed to get the needed documents from the computer but when an _army_ of men seemingly came out of nowhere they fled. Snake eyes had been shot twice and scarlet was hit in the head with something. At first Snake Eyes had been able to move and run but blood loss soon bit him in the ass. And took him into the painless abyss of unconsciousness.

The team had one more mission to complete still but they would have to return and switch out because they were too battered to continue. And if Snake Eyes didn't get some type of help he might bleed out. The flow of blood had indeed slowed down from when he had been first shot but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was still bleeding. Breaker slammed on the breaks and Heavy-Duty lifted their two team members once more. Quickly the two got into the jet, while Breaker told the pilot to get them back to the base Heavy-Duty laid the two on the floor. Scarlet was just starting to stir as the jet took off. "What happened?"

"You took a hit to the head. Snake Eyes wasn't as lucky." It took Heavy-Duty the entire ride to the base to tell Scarlet all of the details of what happened from moments before she got hit in the head all the way up until she awoke. "And just as the jet was taking off is when you returned to us." Scarlet rolled her eyes at the last part, she could have figured that out for herself. The light jolt of touch down notified them all that they were safe in the base. "Let's move." Heavy-Duty said and for one last time lifted Snake Eyes. He carried Snake eyes to the infirmary and was surprised to see that Hi-C was asleep at her desk. But quickly that changed.

Avery woke to a pounding on the door. Once she opened it she was surprised to see, or rather smell the shampoo of and get slapped in the face with wet hair of, who it was. "Ah am so sorry ta hear V. I hope he gets better. Ah do, believe me when ah say this." The Irish brogue told Avery that it was one of the twins and the berry scented shampoo let Avery know that it was Fate.

"What are you talking about." Avery's voice was still a bit husky from sleep. "What happened? He who... Where is Snakes?" Silence and a tighter squeeze told Avery that something was indeed up. "Fate, where is he?"

"In the intensive care of the infirmary. Wait, where are ya going?" Fate had to yell the last part because as soon as the words 'intensive care' left her lips Avery was running off.

"Intensive care!" Avery yelled right back as she continued to bolt down the hall. Something must have gone terribly wrong on the mission for it to be Snake Eyes in the infirmary. He may have had a few scars on his body but never in the seven or so months that Avery had been around had he even gotten a real scratch, well besides from her. But still for him to be in _intensive_ care that meant that something had to be quite wrong. "Oh." was her quiet gasp when she passed the window that showed the intensive care patients. There was a window so whatever doctor was on duty had an easier time keeping an eye on those in dire need.

Avery light touched the glass, so lightly that one might have assumed that she feared breaking the bullet proof thing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Snake Eyes lay unconsciously on his stomach and Hi-C Work quickly to remove two bullets from him. One was obviously in his back while the other had been in the back of the thigh. Under the blanket that was used to cover Snakes she could see the ends of the boxers that she had been wearing the first night that they had... And to see all the things hooked up to him made her lip tremble. There was, what she guess was, an IV drip, a hear rate monitor and what seemed to her eyes a whole lot of useless wires. This is when Hi-C quickly looked up at the monitor and noticed Avery. Quickly the doctor shut the blinds and Avery could see no more.

But she had seen enough. Avery ran back to Snakes room, encountering Duke on the way. She had harshly pushed him out of the way and continued on. As soon as she had entered the room she didn't know what to do. When ever something as drastic as this had happened she had lost it for a while. So she did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing A blanket, a pillow, and the single picture that was in the bottom of her duffle bag Avery went over to the closet, turned on the light, and entered. Tossing, and carefully setting the picture, down she turned off the light in the main room and returned to the closet and closed the door behind her. Carefully she put the pillow in a corner and folded the blanket in half.

Avery's mind was numb and she only half realized what was she was doing. And once she somehow felt satisfied with the blanket she grabbed the picture in one hand and turned off the light. She then proceeded to get in between the folded blanket. "Oh mama, please if you can make sure he is alright." Avery cradled the picture to her chest as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Even if in the dark she couldn't see the picture she knew every line, shadow, and felling in it. The picture was taken when Avery was eight by her mothers friend Liz.

Avery had been kneeling and digging in the dirt looking for _'something to shove down Jimmy's mean mouth'_ as she had so kindly put it all those years ago. The story behind that didn't matter at the moment, nor did the blue jeans with a pink butterfly, the purple tee, or Avery's long hair in a ponytail. What had mattered was the older woman, Sara. Her mother was wearing plain blue jeans and a black shirt with a white tiger in the middle. Her hands where on her knees and she was bent at the waist trying to get a better look at what her dirty daughter was doing. There was a twinkle of amusement in her blue eyes. And her dark hair lightly blew around her in the wind. She had no jewelry on, no ring of matrimony. It had been a warm day out with a cool breeze and green tree's were surrounding the two. Avery hadn't noticed at the time but a green leaf had landed on her head.

This was Avery's most cherished photo because her mother had been having a really good week and was truly happy. Avery on the other hand was glaring and frowning at the dirt. She had never told her mother why she was digging for things to make Jimmy eat. It was because Avery had learned that to eat one's words one must either have a paper with what was said written on it, or scrabble letters. Neither was able to be done so Avery was going to make Jimmy eat something else. He had insulted her mother by saying _'Yo mamma is a whore, she birthed a bastard, or so says my daddy. Where's your daddy?'_ She had so dearly wanted to get Jimmy back. She hadn't had the chance that day but in the end she had gotten him.

And now, ever since the crash, she made sure that she knew where the photo was at at all times. When her mother had died Avery did the same thing as she was doing now, only she had brought the blankets into her mothers room. "Please mama, help Snake Eyes." Avery muttered before sleep took her into a dark void filled with nightmares, a mangled car with a familiar hand sticking out, and the smell of death.


	61. I Hate Shock

**61 ! I _had_ 61 typed. I _had_ 61 finished. I _had_ been near to two k of words in. but now poof. D= Long chapter because I was pissed and got carried away in the well you'll see where I got a bit carried away.**

Avery woke up and for a moment forgot what had happened, then it all came rushing back to her. She needed to now how Snake Eyes was doing so she stood up, still clutching the picture in her arms, and headed towards the door of the closet. From there she easily navigated the pitch black room until she got to the door of the room. Making it her mission to see that Snake Eyes was doing alright she ignored the calls of her name. Duke had made it his job to try and get her attention it seemed because he wouldn't let her pass when she came upon him. "Hey, now, wha-" Avery elbowed him in the gut and he bent over in pain.

Continuing on with her 'mission' she soon arrived at the infirmary. Hi-C was lightly asleep at her desk and Avery was glad that she was. Quietly she made her way back to the once more opened, curtain wise, window. Snakes seemed to be only sleeping but Avery knew better. He was still unconscious and the wires were still connected to him. Avery saw exactly what she wanted to, the heart rate monitor was giving off a steady beat. And it seemed that once Hi-C had finished working on him she had covered him fully up. Turning Avery started to leave. "Avery," Hi-C started but Avery didn't give her enough time to finish.

Because Avery knew that her love was still alive she wanted to go back and sulk in the closet. Running from the infirmary to the room was easier than getting from the room to the infirmary. For some reason no one was around on her way back and once she was in the closet she sat on her makeshift bed. Avery wasn't sure how long she just sat there but tiredness crept back up on her she thanked the one person she was sure had made sure that Snake eyes had survived the night. "Thank you mama." Slowly her eyes closed.

She was dreaming, Avery realized with awe that it felt like reality. But her body was down there, clutching the picture still. Crossing her legs she realized with shock mixed with a bit of horror that she was floating like some soul that had just died and was looking down on a bloodied and lifeless replica of themselves. "Hey, wake up. I don't like this dream. Hey! Woman, I demand it of you. Wake up!" The pull of consciousness started to pull Avery back down to her body. When she was close enough to the ground her she let her legs stretch, trying uselessly to reach the floor, the door behind her crashed open. The tugging on her increased as someone rushed in. Avery couldn't help but shiver as the man ran right _through_ her. "Weirdest thing ever." Mumbled Avery. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get that dirty thing away from my mouth you-Storm Shadow!"

The cloth that he had was now discarded. "Chloroform, gotta love it." Storm Shadow lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and started to leave. Her hand still gripped the picture.

"Hey, I really don't like this dream. Drop the picture, don't let him take it. You'll never get it back." Ghost Avery, as she had started to think of herself, jumped back in shock when the Real Avery did just that. The glass clearly broke when the corner of the frame hit the ground. But the second effect of the little crash was more surprising than the crash itself. Storm Shadow jumped. "Avery you have to get away, he'll hurt you." When the Real Avery did nothing Ghost Avery tried again. "After he's done with you, he'll go after Snakes." Ghost Avery gasped as the Real Avery started to struggle.

Storm Shadow, distracted by the fall and crash of the picture, dropped Avery is surprise. But she didn't stop moving. "What the hell?" He hissed. Even Ghost Avery saw what he did, it looked like the real Avery was having a seizure. Just as Storm Shadow went to pick her back up Duke got through the door. When Ghost Avery saw duke she was sure that she would be safe. Apparently when she stopped fearing the Real Avery stopped struggling. Ghost Avery tried to hit Storm Shadow but she just passed through him. Quite loudly Ghost Avery cursed, loudly but not loud enough for the two men to hear. "Fuck." Storm Shadow whispered. The two men started to circle each other. Without realizing what she was doing Ghost Avery crossed her legs and floated.

"Duke, he's going to try to escape." Her warning went unheard. "I _really_ hate this dream." She watched as Duke got closer to her body. "Oh, so like a trade? He gets to go free while you get me? Er her?" And just like that Storm Shadow was running down the hall and Duke was lifting and carrying her to somewhere. Still in the siting position Ghost Avery floated next to Duke with ease.

Avery, Ghost and Real, had patiently waited to know what was going on but it was taking Hi-C so long that she had used up every last bit and was yelling profanities at the un-hearing doctor. When she finally realized that yelling was doing no good she floated over to Snake Eyes' bed. "Hey love, I guess I'm in close to the same condition as you. I mean I am really starting to doubt that this is a dream." Trying to put a hand on his cheek failed because she went through him.

"I got it!" Hi-C yelled nearly as loudly as Ghost Avery's profanities had been.

"Finally." Ghost Avery grumbled as she floated over to the doctor. Looking over Hi-C's shoulder she groaned. "Why do doctors not speak _english_? What the hell is a- a- that thing I can't pronounce for the life of me!" Gritting her teeth she listed to Hi-C explain it to Duke. "You mean that I'm in like a coma? Well this completely sucks." Listening she got most of the needed details. Temporary, mind failed, shock, blah, blah, blah. Not Caring for any more details Avery put her feet back on the ground. "If I'm stuck like this I may as well do something productive. Hey, Body, if you need me I'll be at ma's grave."

Somehow Avery managed to float all the way to Grey, Maine. As soon as she was in the town she landed on her feet again. "I'll never get used to that." But it was just a temporary thought because her feet waled to the graveyard that was just within the city lines. Solemnly the Ghost like girl made her way to the more recent graves. She stopped and stared down and a tiny place that signaled where her mothers 'ashes' were. Avery knew that they had just been burnt wood or something there had only been a hand and an arm of her mothers that had made it, maybe that was all that was buried. "Hey ma, you'll never guess what's happened to me these past few months. I guess you'd say I met a boy-" Avery talked and talked. The sun had gone down and she was still talking. "Yeah, and Duke, wow Duke he just Ha- I couldn't believe it but he just laughed! If I had been Anna I would have castrated him, but then again if I was Anna I would have like _that_ part of him being _part_ of him." Suddenly her smile disappeared and she had the solemn look in her eyes again. ""I miss you ma, I really do. Why did you have to leave?"

Avery hadn't expected an answer and she got none. If somehow her mothers soul had been in an in between like Avery's it had to be in it's own in between because Avery had come across no other souls so she guessed they each had there own in between. "I have to go soon, I hope you don't mind. But I hope that Snakes is up and waiting when I return. Maybe someday I can bring him here to meet you, he'd of loved you."

_**ALTERNATE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER! Filler really. And where I sort of went over bored lol.**_

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up. "Mom." She breathed. The woman was her mother, but she looked exactly like she did when Avery was eight.

"I'll be going soon, and I'm glad that you have made friends. And wow, Snake Eyes. I like his name." Sara, Avery's mother giggled and a pang of longing hit Avery. She really wanted her mother to be alive. Avery wanted to be able to laugh and cry with her mother, her best friend. "Oh get rid of that look. I'm here for a bit so let's do something shall we?"

"I want you to come to the base with me. Meet Snake Eyes, see how Uncle Hawk is doing." Her m,other got a look in her eyes that told Avery that she couldn't. "A-alright then, lets walk through the woods again."

"If you wait several minutes I'll be right back, I have to get permission to go to the base. I'd love to see the guy that stole my baby's heart." Avery gave a nod and stayed sated on the ground. Her mother just disappeared. Poof, nada, finito, gone. But true to her word Avery waited. And waited. And waited. She never felt tired but she saw the sun start to rise. Hope started to leave her but just then her mother returned. "Wow, I was gone longer than I realized. Come on let's go."

The two woman just 'poofed' into the base. "How did you do that?" Avery was quite surprised. Sara shook her head letting Avery know that she couldn't tell her anything much. "Alright, come on, this way." Avery floated cross legged and face backwards. "I have missed you a lot. But Uncle is cool." Sara flashed her daughter her brilliant smile. "If I won't be allowed to remember this," Pain flashed in Sara's Eyes and Avery knew she hit the nail on the head. "Then may I at least remember that you are fine. I hat thinking that you are in pain." Sara nodded. "Oh here we are."

The walked through the wall of the infirmary. "Oh!" Sara gasped as she saw Avery's comatose body. But she shook herself out of it and went to the bed Avery was floating next to. "Oh." Was all she could say when she saw Snake Eyes' face. "He really is beautiful, you didn't exaggerate. But that matters not. He's treating you right? Making sure you eat right? Keeping you safe? Making you happy?" Avery nodded to each of her mothers questions. "Good, I have to go now, but don't worry you should wake up soon. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye." Her mother vanished again. The tugging that Avery felt not long ago, but seemed like decades ago, returned and she knew that this time and she let it pull her back.


	62. I Woke Up? When Did I Fall Asleep?

**62 OMG! I keep trying to type then my father starts to talk and I can't concentrate! GAH!1! Yeah 1 because it is that important. Also I have a Se/Avery lemon and a Se/Avery oneshot out if you want to go and read them. And please review them and this. The oneshots _will_ be turned into short stories,...if I ever finish this lol.**

When Avery woke up she couldn't remember a thing about how she got to where she was or where she was. Groaning Avery sat up and looked around the room and realized that she was in the infirmary for some reason. The last thing she remembered was leaving this place and hiding in Snake Eyes' closet and for some reason she felt that her mother was OK and that it was time to truly stop morning the woman. Shaking the last though from her mind Avery stood up and, on shaky legs, walked over to Snake Eyes' bed. Hesitantly she reached out to touch his cheek and she half expected to just go _through_ him for some reason. But he hand stopped at his skin and he felt warm.

Wearily Snakes eyes blinked and looked at her. Lightly he licked his lips and smiled at her. Smiling right back she leaned down and was just about to kiss him when Hi-C yelled. "Avery! You should be resting." Avery had not been expecting to hear Hi-C so in her surprise she jerked back, wide eyed, tripped and fell on her ass. The poor girl looked like she had been the child that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Quickly Avery scurried back into the bed and went under the covers. "It doesn't matter, come with me and I'll do some tests to see if you are alright." Nodding Avery started to follow before she stopped and spoke.

"Wait, why am I here?" Hi-C blinked at the questioning girl. She had to blink several times and her mouth opened and closed several times before she looked away. "Hi-C?" The silence made Avery start to get jumpy. Snake Eyes forced himself to sit up, hissing in pain as he did so.

"Lay down Snake Eyes!" Hi-C snapped. She was not happy that her patients were not staying in their beds. "You have been shot twice and lost a lot of blood, back down." Her eyes narrowed when Snake Eyes stood up instead of laying down. He walked over to Avery and wrapped his Arms around her. "Fine! If you are that well, then leave. You," Hi-C pointed to Avery, and she was obviously getting angrier by the moment. "Coma girl follow me."

"Wait, coma? What do you mean by that?" Snake Eyes was putting the clothes that were by his bed on when Avery asked this. He had paused at the word coma. Now they were both curious. What had Hi-C meant by 'coma', surely she hadn't meant that Avery had been in a coma.

"The shock was too much for your already depressed mind and put you into a temporary coma for the last close to two days. And you," Hi-C turned on the now fully dressed Snake Eyes. "You have been out for near to three. This is the first time either of you have woken up and all you can do is get on my already frayed nerves." Once more Hi-C turned to leave and Avery followed like an obedient girl. Snake Eyes was right behind her because he wanted to know everything that was going on and what had happened since the mission. He also needed to know what had happened on the mission.

Silently both people followed the irritated doctor. Avery wanted to ask Snakes what had happened to him but was afraid to make any type of noise. As soon as they entered another room Hi-C pointed to Snakes then a chair. Not wanting to cause any more trouble and get answers he did ask told. Avery was led into a room opposite the glass that Snakes was sitting behind and made to lay on a bed connected to a large machine. "I'm going to look at images of-" Avery shook her head.

"I really don't care. Just can we get this over with?" Pithy. That is what she was, pithy. Short and to the point. She really didn't care what Hi-C was about to do, she only wanted to get some type of food in her stomach. And talk with Snakes. Yeah that was the main thing that she wanted, a talk with Snake Eyes. Not a bad one, just one about what had happened before he went on the mission where he got shot. So deep in thought she didn't even notice the machine start to go and finish. But when Hi-C stood over her and looked down Avery spoke. "Can we go now? I have to pee." She didn't realize she had to go to the bathroom until she said that. Hi-C nodded.

"Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you guys. Those damn Alpha Team members have been constantly getting on my nerves." Hi-C yawned and waved Avery off. Not wanting to be risk Hi-C changing her mind Avery quickly left and grabbed Snake Eyes' hand. He allowed her to carefully drag him and once he was sure that they were far enough away from the un-happy doctor he stopped her.

He signed to her and waited a long moment before he got an answer. "I don't know what she was talking about. I fell asleep in your c-" Avery cut herself off and hesitated a moment before continuing. "And the next thing I know I was waking up in a bed right next to you." She was staring at the wall and thinking. When she mumbled he believed her words because she wouldn't lie to herself and she never purposely mumbled. "It feels like only moments ago I was curling up with the picture" But it made him wonder, what picture?


	63. Snakes Is Cute Gawking Like A Fish

***prrrrrr* the warmth mmmmmm. Sorry, I have my feet mere inches from a heater radiation 112º of pure warmth, mmmm. Lol anyway pleas I'm begging you, review. I know it is sort of a bugger to have the author ask to be reviewed but the highlights of my days are culinary, italian, math, reviews and typing this story. 3/5ths of these are removed for the next ten days. And I type a lot meaning there is that but come on, throw a dog a bone will ya? **

As Snake Eyes and Avery entered the room he saw the picture she must have been taking about. "Oh!" Avery gasped and raced to the shattered glass. Kneeling right in front of it she picked the frame up and a photo fell from it. He was next to her in a second and stopped her from grabbing the picture. Her eyes looked glossy as if she was about to cry. Snake eyes kneeled right next to her and grabbed the picture. When he saw the two people in it he realized why it had seemed so important to Avery. The orange hair on the little girl kneeling and digging in the dirt was unmistakable. And that meant that the smiling woman looking down on her had to be Avery's mother.

"That's Sara, my mother. And that is obviously me. That day we were at the park with a good friend of hers, Liz and her son Jimmy, and it was the first tim all week that she had been happy. I had tried so hard to be good for her but Jimmy just had to be a 'boy' as I had put it for my mother. I realize that he had only repeated what his father had said but it still angered me." She started to explain without him having to ask. But he did have to ask for the what jimmy said. "He called my mother, and I quote, _'Yo mamma is a whore, she birthed a bastard, or so says my daddy. Where's your daddy?'_ It was the jab about my father that had angered me." Avery stood up as he examined the picture further.

Snake Eyes guessed now that Avery hadn't been digging for fun but to find something to threaten Jimmy with. It was also quite obvious that Avery had indeed been angered and her mother was amused at something. Avery had probably said something that had put the shine in the woman's eyes that was clear even in the picture. And suddenly he realized that he wanted a picture of Avery. With or without him. As long as it had Avery in it he would be happy. He would like it to be of her without clothes but he knew that if he got that picture it would be for his eyes alone and he wouldn't be able to keep it with him on-The sound of water brought his attention away from the picture.

He walked over to the dresser and set the picture down before heading to the bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way. By the time he entered the bathroom itself he was completely naked and Avery was wringing the shampoo out of her hair to the best of her ability. Grinning as he thought about the want of a naked photo of her he got in the shower too. As soon as he stepped in he saw that she had been tense and now her shoulders relaxed as if a big worry had been lifted. When Avery read the sign he gave to her she blushed and looked away. He wanted to ask again but as soon as his bare hand touched the skin of her face he leaned forward and kissed her, his thumb stroking her cheek.

With his other hand he quickly pushed a finger into her and she moaned into the kiss. Either the shower had gotten her wet and ready of his kiss had. Snake Eyes preferred the latter. Resting his forehead against hers he looked into her eyes and moved his single finger in and out of her. With his head the way it was he was able to see her eyes cloud with desire and hear her breaths come in pants. As soon as he added a second finger he was rewarded with a soft moan. He continued to thrust his fingers around in her. With a little shock he realized that pleasing him turned him on immensely. And her moans didn't help from keeping him aroused. It soon became too much for him and he had to removed his fingers. "Snakes.." She whined in disappointment before she nearly literally purred in pleasure as he thrust his hard and throbbing cock in her.

Her hips started to moved a bit and he growled in pleasure. But he got the tiny hint she had made and moved his hips. Snake Eyes loved the way he could feel her tighten around him. His head moved from hers to the junction of her shoulder and neck. Trying not to rush it he was savoring the feel of being in her and he could tell that she was trying to savor the feel of him in her. But soon it was too much for him and he started to move his hips faster and his thrusts became harder. He was becoming desperate now, he felt like he needed to feel her tiny body spasm around him. And soon he got his reward as she cried out his name. Her orgasm was slow to end and as soon as it did his seed burst from him and he loved the way that she moaned his name because she had a bit of him in her.

"I love you Snake Eyes." She looked into his eyes and he remembered once hearing that the eyes were the doors to ones soul. In her eyes he saw the hope of a future, love, and need. Never had he wanted to break his vow so badly as he did now. Opening and closing his mouth he tried to get a sound out but just couldn't. A finger quickly pressed against his lips and he stopped trying to for the words he so desperately wanted to say. "I understand, you don't have to keep gawking like a fish out of water." She gave a little giggle that turned into a moan as he pulled out of her. "You look quite smug." And he figured that he did. Making the woman he loved below out his name was quite a feet. He wasn't going to let her know that she bellowed, at least not yet.


	64. Stupid Evil Bacon

**Yay for last chapter, nay for last chapter? What? O_o' oh um I have not forgotten about my O.c.'s I have only been uh putting them off to the side? . . lol. Ok so I forgot them, all except Christine who went back to her Hq. Just in case I hadn't mentioned that . . I do NOT enjoy flames, you flame me I will delete it. True story -_-'**

Snake Eyes loved the way that Avery cuddled up to him as she slept. He had awoke once again with the woman and her arms wrapped around him. After the shower the other day they had gotten close again and he was getting frustrated. Not with her or how close they were, he loved both, but with the fact he couldn't get a good picture. Today he was going to try and get Cybergirl to help him. He was going to head out as soon as he woke but Avery looked also content to be asleep and cuddling him that he couldn't bring himself to move. A part of the reason that he stayed was that he like to be cuddled by her.

Soon enough Avery woke up and looked up into Snake Eyes' eyes smiling. The blue was clear and he smiled right back at her. She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "How are your wound's?" The question was innocent enough but he saw right through it. Avery _wanted_ him but she didn't want him to put strain on the stitches. His answer was a chaste kiss back and she understood that he wanted to do something else first. Avery got up and stretched her arms. "I need to get back to training soon." That reminded Snake Eyes about his plans and he signed to her. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Well then _after_ you heal we shall start up my training."

His eyes rolled but she didn't see it because she was pulling her shirt off. When she was completely naked she pulled on a red bra and looked at him over her shoulder. He was...cooking? She shook the shock off and went into his underwear drawer and took a pair of his boxers. They were black with a red hem. After that she pulled on knee high black and green striped socks and green cargo pants. Avery though Snake eyes didn't know she stole a pair of his boxers but because her back to him she missed another expression of his, a smug smile. It took her a while to pick out what she was going to wear for her shirt but once she did it went nicely with her whole look. It was a black long sleeve shirt with a bright red short sleeve shirt over it. The design on it was a black heart above her right boob and in the heart was a red X.

Not bothering to put her shoes on she drifted over to where Snake Eyes was. Trying to look over the taller mans shoulder was impossible. He saw that she was trying to see what he was cooking so he moved to the side. Once she was close enough to the stove he stood behind her and wrapped the spatula free arm around her waist. She was relaxed a bit before stiffening and he wondered why she had tensed but let it go because the bacon was starting to hiss as if it was and angry snake. Setting the spatula down he grabbed the tongs. Just as he was about to flip the back he offered it to Avery to do. The speed with she shook her head made him wonder why she had ventured so close to the stove if she seemed scared of it. Or maybe it was the hissing and spitting bacon. Either way he turned the bacon before grabbing the spatula and flipping the pancakes.

Snake Eyes noticed that Avery had relaxed, or at least was less tense than a moment ago, once the bacon had stopped making a noise. That was interesting to him, he decided to venture further on the subject at a later time. "Why didn't you get dressed?" Avery asked as she eyed the bacon. She didn't eye it as one eyes food but as one would watch an enemy. The bacon started to hiss again and she tensed and her back pressed against his chest like she was trying to get as far away from the food as possible. He laughed as he took the bacon away from the heat, Avery still looked warily at the fried piece of food. "Do you need any help? Or am I in the way?" She pressed back further into his chest. In truth Avery had hoped that he would let her go, only because she had an irrational fear of bacon when it was hissing, as it currently was. If she had know it was bacon on the stove she would be slowly putting on her shoes right now.

In reply to her question her held her tighter and she realized that he wasn't going to let her go. He took the last hissing bacon out of the pan, much to Avery's relief, and put it on the plate. Turning off the burner he moved the pan out of the way and once again flipped the pancakes. Snake Eyes wasn't sure but he though he heard Avery mumble, "Stupid evil bacon." But he couldn't be sure so he didn't bother with asking her.

When all the food was done he handed her the plate and she stood there looking around. Snake Eyes left the pans on the stove to cool down an he pushed her towards the bed. "You eat on your bed?" Sitting down Avery watched Snake Eyes go back to the kitchen and grab ketchup. She saw him hold up syrup and look at her. Shaking her head he nodding his understanding, he never liked the sticky sugar thing. Sitting down they ate and she talked while he signed.


	65. The Pictures, Snake Eyes

**BACON IS EVIL WHEN BEING COOKED! My poor poor arm got splashed with burning stuff T.T...I cried when I got an email saying that my chapter was published because my hope rose SO high thinking I got a review. v.v sad face...**

After eating and taking Snake Eyes got dressed while Avery paced by the door like a dog that wants to go out side. He told her that she could go and she left so fast that he had to just wonder what was going through her mind. But he didn't really mind because he had to go and recruit Cybergirl to help with getting pictures. Although he wondered where Avery had rushed off to, he needed to find Cybergirl.

The week had past quite fast and Snake eyes had not once seen Cybergirl after he had spoken to her about getting pictures. He had hoped that by now she would have gotten some but he feared that she hadn't. Opening the door to his room he saw a manila envelop on his bed. Looking at the front he realized that Cybergirl had gotten the photos he had asked for. Making sure that he was alone and Avery wasn't there, yet, he opened it and was surprised at the amount of photo's that had been taken. It was apparent that she had enlisted help, from who he wasn't sure. Reaching in he took them all out before turning the envelop upside down. A single wallet sized photo fell out.

Setting the envelop down he picked the picture up with his free hand. Surprise went through him as he realized that who ever picked this photo knew him so well. This would have been the one he would have picked himself he was sure. It had been in the training room he and Avery had been there just getting away from everyone else. Snake Eyes had been sitting against the wall with his knees up, feet flat on the ground. And Avery was sitting in the same position, except one of her legs was strait out, in between his legs. From where the camera had been when the picture was taken you could see that head was on his shoulder and one of his arms was wrapped around her stomach while the other held something to his ear. Avery was looking up at him Eyes wide and mouth agape from surprise. He had taken the earbud from her ear and was listening to the song. From the picture you could just barely see the iTouch in her hand.

What the picture didn't show was that he knew the song. _I'm A Gummy Bear_ by Gummibear. This is the song she had sang a bit of while fevered. It also didn't show what he told to her or what she had said in reply. He had mentioned her fever and the song in two languages. She had said that it was the hungarian version by accident, she had wanted the german version but it no longer mattered. The picture, luckily, didn't show him making love to her not long after that. He set the picture down and looked through the others. The majority of them were him and her.

One of the ones that caught his eye was the one when she was trying to be stubborn. Earlier he had heard her humming a lullaby and wanted to hear it again. But she didn't want to and he wouldn't let it be. Avery's Back was to him and he had though her eyes had been closed but he saw that in truth she had halfway closed her eyes and was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Her arms were crossed and a bit of a frown was on her lips. Avery had her chin thrust forward in defiance. He was behind her with his hands on her shoulders, not forcing her to turn yet not letting her leave. In the end Breaker had come to her rescue, it also happened that now that he saw the photo it had been from the direction the camera was pointed from.

He continued to go through until he came to one that would have Avery hiding from all of Alpha Team. They were in the rec. room when this one had been taken. On the couch. With him on top. And a hand up her shirt. The picture had been where he could clearly see her face, pure bliss. Eyes closed in ecstasy, mouth open in a light moan, and a light blush on her cheeks. She was slightly arched and, unseen by the camera or cameraman, her nipples were hard. His unmasked face was hidden in her neck where he was sucking and kissing but his blond hair was easily seen. The other hand, the one not up her shirt, was gloved and holding onto the back of the couch. Snake Eyes' mask and one glove were together on the floor right next to the couch. They hadn't had sex on the couch because he had heard Duke's heave foot steps headed to the room and he quickly replaced the glove and mask. At first Avery had been a bit disoriented but as soon as Duke and Rip entered she looked horrified and raced from the room.

Snake Eyes laughed at that one. He would defiantly keep it. One of the last few that caught his eye had him thinking of changing the pass code to his room. Somehow someone had snuck in while he and Avery were asleep, this had been one of those random nights where she stole the shirt he had been about to wear and he really didn't caring so he didn't bother to get a different shirt. The two had been on top of the blankets so they saw that he had pants on and she not so much and he was glad the shirt covered her fully. But she had her arms around him and was using his chest as her pillow again. One of her legs was tangles with on of his own. Her orange hair stuck up in weird ways because of gravity and it had gotten longish again. He had an arm thrown over his face, efficiently covering most of the lower half but not his closed eyes. His other arm was wrapped around Avery, making sure that she wasn't leaving his side. Even subconsciously the two didn't like to be apart, not even inches. Snake Eyes liked this one because they both had no worries on their minds and seemed so peaceful.

Those four were the ones he decided on, he would let Avery pick some before saving the rest to be put away until they wanted to look at them in the future.


	66. No Names

**Ok so I think I will end this story in this chapter. I know, I know. But I have to because of where this is going, trust me, you'll like it ;) Besides if this story is too long than no one will like to read it when it is finished, or so I think. Any way I have not been dead these past few days. I have been updating but no notices go out when you 'replace' a chapter. I have went from ch1-ch9 and edited the fucked up grammar and spelling XP Also I have the first chapter of the sequel typed. It will be up in several hours so yeah. Enjoy the last chapter XD.**

Avery was looking for Snakes Eyes, she'd been nearly everywhere. Except the one place she now believed him to be from the very start. And upon opening the door to his room she figured that she was right. There Snake Eyes was, laying on his bed with his arm behind his head and looking quite smug. "What have you done now?" Avery had meant it jokingly but when he raised an envelop she thought that he had actually done something. And indeed he did.

She was utterly surprised by the amount of photos that were in the envelop. "What-" Avery began but stopped when she saw Snake Eyes forming words with his hands. "How many may I pick?" His reply was that she could have however many she wanted. Going through the photos she put them in two piles. "Here, I'm going to go through this one again." And she handed him a pile. There were about ten left when she finished going through the second pile.

Setting all ten pictures out she looked at them good and hard. Her first choice was finally made and Snake eyes looked over her shoulder to see what ones she would pick. This one was taken just yesterday. Avery had not wanted to walk to where Snake Eyes wanted to take her, at the time he refused to tell her. And Avery finally agreed on one condition, she wouldn't have to walk. He agreed and she hopped on to his back, about five minutes later this picture had been taken. The two had been in the middle of a hall and he was carrying her on his back. His hands were under her legs and one of her arms went over his right shoulder while her left held onto the sleeve of his shirt. Her head rested on his left shoulder. Because she had just set her head on his shoulder when the picture was taken he had his head turned to look at her and her head was facing him. In the picture he could see that her smile was full of love.

In truth he really approved of this one. He didn't take it because if she hadn't chosen it he would still have it, but he really didn't care. Next one that she had picked was of just the two in the canteen really early in the morning. Snake Eyes had cooked breakfast and brought it out there for her to eat. When she had started eating it had been slowly but now she was digging in. The picture was snapped just as she had opened her mouth to shovel more food in and Snake Eyes had his head thrown back in laughter. It was impossible to see her eyes in the pic and he wasn't sure if she was looking at the food or him. Avery knew that even though her eyes couldn't be seen in this pic she was looking at him. His wonderful laughter had drawn her eyes away from the delicious food he had made to look at what he found so funny. When she realized it was her she continued to eat like that only because it brought entertainment to Snakes.

Avery tried to hide the third picture from Snake Eyes but he still got it from her. He hadn't noticed this one when he had looked through and he knew that if he had he would have taken it. This one was taken just two nights ago. Avery had been asking Hawk if she could go outside for just a bit and he said no. So Snakes offered to take her right up and then back down after a few minutes, this Hawk agree to because he knew that Snake Eyes could protect his niece. That was not the picture, the picture was of the two above the base. The two were sitting on the ground and Avery was once again in between Snake Eyes' raised legs and there was a blanket wrapped around them. It was clear that Snake eyes was watching her with amusement, but she had no idea because she was just so awed by the stars. Never had she seen so many so clearly. And she was just awestruck by what she was seeing. Her mouth had been agape when this picture was taken.

Snake Eyes hadn't taken her out for only a few minutes but close to an hour, he only returned with her when she had been asleep for a few minute. The next day hawk had yelled at them. But neither Snake Eyes or Avery cared. The fourth picture was of her in the rafters with Snake eyes glaring at her and his finger poking her forehead. Just as this picture was taken she had become _it_. He was unhappy that she had tried to trick him by going into the rafters to let him look for her around the base, unfortunately he had heard the creak of a rafter and figured out where she was. And while she sat on the rafter with one leg dangling and a surprised look on her face he squatted and poked her forehead tagging her.

And the final one that she had picked he had hoped that she would pick. It was taken the first day that Cyber had been asked to take the pictures. Avery had caught him in the hall way on his way back from the techie room and she had looked up at him. Then what seemed out of nowhere, and he didn't complain, she had pulled him down a bit and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him through the mask. Her right hand had gripped his shirt tightly and her eyes closed for a moment before opening right back up and letting him go. She had raced off right after that and for the rest of the day he had trouble finding her, it was as if she hadn't wanted to be found, by anyone. The picture had captured the chaste kiss with her eyes closed.

Thinking of the day that had happened he asked her why she had ran off. "Hey, Snake Eyes, what would you think of starting a family?" He question took him by surprise and he completely forgot his question. His answer seemed to displease her a bit. "How long is 'someday'?" When he gave her his next reply she looked at him shocked. "Five or six years?" He nodded to confirm it. "Oh." He realized why she was asking and signed at her. "Y-yeah I do want to start one soon." She blushed and looked away. He made her look at him as he signed to her. "I don't know how soon 'soon' is but soon." Avery would not say that in about seven months that they both would have no choice. He signed to her. "But I really want a child."

In Snake Eyes' mind he though that Cybergirls pregnancy was getting to Avery's more motherly and womanly emotions. So he signed that to her and she became angered. "It is not! I just feel that I want a part of you in me." Snake Eyes did not mention that she had had a part of him in her quite a few times by now. The next sign angered her so much that she spat her words at him and stormed off. He hadn't meant it the way that it came out. "Fine, if you don't me to have your child forget it! I'll get someone else to give me a child!" Snake Eyes had meant that he hadn't wanted her to have his child yet. He wanted her stomach to round with his child but he didn't want her to lose what little of a life she could have as of yet.

Snake Eyes figured that he would let her go about her business and not bother her until she returned and he could explain further. It was several hours before he went to search for her and he realized that she was no longer in the base. Soon he encountered Hawk. **Where is she?** Snake Eyes didn't care that he snarled as he signed to his upper up.

"I guess I have some bad new for you. She left. Gone to the states somewhere. Said that she wanted to finish college and think about things. She did give me a time that she would be back. Do you want to know?" Snake Eyes nodded. "Five to six years."

Avery was standing at the exit of the airport. Her hand rested on her stomach. "Don't worry," She spoke to what one would assume was a companion but there was no one around. "We'll be fine. I promise baby."

A taxi pulled up. "You need a ride Miss?" The driver asked and Avery nodded. "Where to?" Avery shrugged and handed him several twenties. "I'll drive until your money runs out, right?" Once again she nodded. After close to an hour he stopped and she got out. "Wait, Miss, what's your name?"

"No Names."


	67. Chapter 67

Sequel is up, check it out ;)


	68. My Thanks To You People

I'd like to thank: random person, SapphireJKH, QueensGambit, angle of darkness, EmoPanda522, ks90, Ryle Culler, Wolfsreedfalcon, Bloody Scarlett Cherry Blossom, sarastalker15, DramaGeek2010, , microcheese, redwitch, 2, and YohMuffy for reviewing throughout the story.

I'd like to thank: BlackThrneBoysGgirl, La Victime, LEXA14, KC DarkFire, EmoPanda522, Omen657, Rei the Imiko, Lost Blonde, Gluedinthesaddle, Wolfsredfalcon, nesser, sarastalker15, Mrs. Kyle Hobbes, Pheonix2007, narra561, nightangelx18, YohMuffy, and ehluvr3 for adding this story to their 'Favorites' list.

I would like to thank: Bloody Scarlett Cherry Blossom, Chaos086, , DramaGeek2010, EmoPanda522, justanothergaarafangurl, , ks90, microcheese, NightStalkerblade, QueensGambit, Ryle Culler, RyuuZetsumei, SapphireJKH, SugarLandBabyGirl, Vampy62, wildrunningflower, Wolfsredfalcon, and XxRainbow Flavoured CyanidexX for adding this to their alerts.

And I would like to thank Every who has read this, those who will read this,will review, and add to their whatever list. I love you all


	69. 69

This is just a random A/N Because 69 is an effing awesome number.


End file.
